Nuestro Amor
by tiwii
Summary: Bella y Edward se criaron juntos pero no eran hermanos de Sangre, Bella era hija de Esme y Edward de Carlisle, vivieron como una familia Feliz hasta el décimo aniversario de sus padres, una mentira los separo por 13 años... SUMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO¡PASEN!
1. Diez Años

**Historia Beteada por Gabriela (- Lady Ava'dore-)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total.**

* * *

_¡Hola Mis Amores!_

_aqui estoy nuevamente comenzando otra historia mas..._

_como muchas ya sabian esta historia se llamaba "Amarte por Siempre" pero decidi cambiarle el nombre asi que_

**_ahora se llamara "Nuestro Amor"_**

_sera publicada todos los dias **Domingo**. ademas estara Beteada por la hermosa y Bella __**Lady Ava'dore.**_

_Esta Historia es algo que siempre quise escribir deje afuera todo el odio y las historias turbias para convertirme en una produccion de_

_Amor y buenos sentimientos, es de **Raiting T**, por lo tanto no existiran los Lemmons._

_bueno chicas comenzamos , les dejo el Summary y el Primer Capitulo titulado: **"Diez Años" **_

_ojala les guste._

_Con Amor_

**_Tiwii Cullen_**

_**Summary:** Bella y Edward se criaron juntos pero no eran hermanos de Sangre, Bella era hija de Esme y Edward de Carlisle,vivieron como una familia Feliz hasta el décimo aniversario de sus padres, una mentira los separo por 13 años. Cuando al fin se encontraron las cosas habían cambiado mucho Edward con 26 años, medico y un futuro prometedor y Bella de 23, Maestra y a punto de casarse. ¿Qué pasara cuando los cariños se confundan y lo que creías fraterno se convierta en amor puro?_

* * *

_"Como podría no pensar en ti_

_Si jamás pude olvidarte_

_Como podría sacarte de mi mente_

_Si jamás quise que salieras_

_A pesar de recordarte tan pequeña, aun así con mi mente de infante_

_En mi corazón ocupabas gran parte"_

—Hijo vamos que tenemos reunión en el hospital — tocó mi padre la puerta como por enésima vez en la mañana.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen y tengo veintiséis años; soy un chico si se podría decir normal, vivo en la hermosa y enorme ciudad de Seattle, además, tengo un excelente trabajo: soy médico en el Seattle Children Hospital, me especialice en pediatría.

—¡Edward! —me llamó mi padre con insistencia

Él era Carlisle Cullen, un famoso cardiólogo infantil y además director del hospital, mi padre era una eminencia en medicina si pudiéramos decir, un hombre muy respetado que había ganado innumerables reconocimientos.

Salí de mi habitación y como todas las mañanas desayune rápidamente, recogí mis cosas, me puse el estetoscopio en el cuello y me fui raudamente al estacionamiento de nuestra casa, mi padre ya me esperaba en el Mercedes.

—Hijo mío, como todas las mañanas te quedaste dormido —comentó mi padre divertido mientras hacia partir el auto.

—Sí papá, lo siento —pasé mis manos por mi cabello tratando de peinarlo.

—Pero bueno ¿de qué se trata ésta reunión?

—Es sobre un simposio de medicina que se va a realizar en New York la próxima semana. Debemos escoger a quienes mandaremos, ¿te vas a postular?

—No lo sé papá, sabes que como estoy haciendo investigaciones no me queda mucho tiempo, pero si se me hace un rato iré.

—Eso es lo que mas me preocupa de ti —comentó, con su mirada en la carretera—, siempre te dedicaste a los estudios, me gusta que seas así, pero podrías tener un poco de vida social hijo, yo a tu edad tiraba la casa por la ventana cada fin de semana.

—Tú a mi edad estabas en el mejor momento de tu vida —solté sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndome de inmediato por lo que había dicho, vi que papá apretó las manos sobre el volante—. Lo siento papá —confesé, escondiendo mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes, algún día tendré que superarlo ¿no?

—Claro —contesté sin ganas.

Mi padre cuando salió de la universidad casi a la misma edad que yo, conoció a la mujer de su vida, su nombre era Esme Swan. Carlisle ya era mi padre, mi madre había muerto dándome a luz, cosa que fue un gran golpe para él, quedó solo y más encima con un hijo recién nacido.

Esme y papá se conocieron cuando yo tenía alrededor de tres años, papá era un esforzado estudiante que se estaba graduando y que además era _«Padre Soltero»,_ un término no muy común para un hombre. Al conocerse parece que hubieran encajado como si hubieran estado hechos a la medida, Esme y Carlisle eran el uno para el otro. Esme en ese entonces estaba embarazada, a los pocos meses de comenzar una relación ella dio a Luz a Isabella, el padre de ésta nunca quiso reconocer su paternidad, cosa que Carlisle no dejó en el aire, él y Esme se fueron a vivir juntos llevándonos a Isabella y a mí con ellos. A los pocos meses se casaron y fuimos una familia muy feliz casi por diez años. Esme era maravillosa, a pesar de yo no ser su hijo me trató con todo el amor del mundo y fue una madre para mí. Isabella era una chiquilla hermosa, de pelo castaño como el chocolate y ojos verdes intensos, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y tenía unas pequeñas pecas que decoraban su nariz, un detalle encantador.

Cuando iban a cumplir diez años de matrimonio, decidieron hacer una gran fiesta en casa para celebrarlo, papá ya era jefe de residentes en el hospital de la ciudad así que teníamos una vida bastante acomodada. Ese día estaríamos en casa. Yo tenía trece años y Bella solo diez. Papá y mamá —como cariñosamente le decía— nos dieron las buenas noches y bajaron a la estancia a compartir con sus invitados sin saber lo que se les avecinaba.

En el medio de la fiesta interrumpió una mujer con un bebe en sus brazos diciendo que ese era hijo de mi padre y que él jamás había querido reconocerlo. Gritaba en la mitad del salón que Carlisle había tenido una aventura con ella y que de esa relación había salido el supuesto hijo. Esme, sin poder soportar la vergüenza y el dolor por la traición, esa misma noche tomó sus cosas y a Isabella, se marchó de casa y nunca más pudimos encontrarlas. Desaparecieron de nuestras vidas sin dejar rastros.

Papá jamás se pudo recuperar, puso investigadores, agentes secretos y cuanta cosa se le ocurrió para encontrarlas, los días, meses y años pasaron, pero nunca pudimos obtener un dato concreto de ellas, parecía como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado.

—¿Edward? —mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

—Ya llegamos hijo, vamos.

Papá terminó de estacionar y se bajó rápidamente del auto. Apenas entramos a la consulta su secretaria y la mía nos estaban esperando para darnos los planes para hoy, nos dimos un beso y un abrazo de despedida y cada uno entró en su consulta.

—Doctor Cullen —dijo Paula, mi encantadora secretaria— hoy tiene cuatro reuniones por la mañana, la primera de planeación del aérea pediátrica, la segunda…

Su voz cada vez se me hacia mas lejana, a mi mente retornaron aquellos recuerdos que tenía guardados, el rostro de Isabella con el pasar de los años comenzó a ser confuso para mi, recordaba que tenía un cabello color chocolate y unos ojos preciosos, intensos, capaces de envolverte. Isabella siempre fue tímida, cuando niños éramos como hermanos, jamás nos separábamos, yo siempre la defendía de todos los rufianes que la molestaban, ella al ser callada e introvertida no se defendía de nadie y eso le causaba burlas y constantes atropellos.

La cara de Esme era clara como el agua, ella había sido mi madre, la única que conocí, sus cuidados y su amor hicieron de mi el hombre que soy, ella representa la figura femenina con mas amor de mi vida, el amor de una madre.

—¡Doctor Cullen! —exclamó Paula, mirándome divertida— ¿me está escuchando?

—Claro, claro —aclaré mi garganta.

—Bueno como le decía, tiene esas reuniones y además tiene que organizar la visita de los patrocinadores para la próxima semana.

—Sí, está bien, gracias Paula.

—¿Está bien doctor? —preguntó divertida.

—Sí claro, es sólo que estaba pensando muchas cosas.

—Bien doctor, entonces cuando se recupere me llama para repetirle todo nuevamente porque estoy segura de que no me escuchó nada —fruncí el ceño divertido y ella soltó una risa, salió de la oficina agitando la pequeña libreta donde escribía todas mis citas.

Me giré en mi silla hacia la ventana y nuevamente vague en mis pensamientos.

—¡Los amo hijos míos, nos vemos en la tarde! —nos gritaba siempre Esme al llevarnos al colegio, ella era una madre excepcional.

Si yo tenía veintiséis, Isabella debía tener veintitrés o por lo menos debía estar por cumplirlos ¿Cómo sería? La curiosidad no me dejaba estar. Mi celular sonó y por la música supe de inmediato que mi padre estaba del otro lado de la línea.

—Dime papá.

—¡Edward! —gritó—. Tienes que venir de inmediato a mi oficia hijo, es urgente.

—¿Qué pasa papá?, ¿estás bien?

—Sí hijo, pero necesito que vengas de inmediato —gritaba mi papá con evidente emoción.

—Está bien, iré enseguida.

Salí corriendo de mi oficina y le pedí a Paula que cambiara mis citas a una hora mas y que cualquier emergencia me llamara al móvil, no esperé su respuesta y salí corriendo, para que mi padre me llamara con semejante emoción algo muy bueno tenía que ser.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté cuando entré. Papá me miraba extraño, analicé su mirada, pero no pude identificar lo que pasaba.

—Edward hijo mío… —me dijo mi padre con sus ojos expectantes.

—Dime papá.

—Hijo… encontré a Esme.

—¿Qué? —dije con expresión de asombro y de emoción—. Papá ¿enserio?

—Sí hijo —los ojos de papá se llenaron de lágrimas y pude ver la emoción reflejada en todo su rostro.

—¿Pero donde papá?, ¿dónde está? —dije, parándome un tanto nervioso.

—Espera hijo, sé que tú también quieres verla, pero relájate, ella no está muy lejos.

—Pero debemos ir por ella, debes decirle cuanto la amas papá.

—Sí, pero todo a su tiempo.

—¿Pero que estas esperando? —su actitud me impacientaba, no podía creer que papá hubiera encontrado al amor de su vida, ese que había perdido por una estúpida mentira y estaba dispuesto a recuperar a toda costa.

—Hay otra cosa que también tienes que saber hijo, debemos esperar porque algo muy grande esta por pasar con Esme, esperaremos hasta que pase para buscarla.

—Pero papá ¿qué puede ser más importante que aclarar las cosas? Debes ir por ella, dile que la amas, recupérala.

—Edward debemos esperar, Isabella está a punto de casarse.

Isabella... ¿Casándose? Mi mente no podía hilar esas dos palabras.

—Pero papá ¿cómo no vas ahorita? Es mi mamá, es Esme por todos los cielos ¡Qué demonios! —maldije para dentro, pero mi padre seguía aún con el mismo semblante.

—Mira, éste es el informe que me acaba de entregar el último agente que contraté.

Papá había contratado a casi todos los agentes privados del país para encontrar a mi madre, pero ninguno había dado resultado hasta éste. Abrí la carpeta y tenía un vasto expediente de la vida de Esme y Bella. Después de abandonarnos se habían ido a Alaska a donde unos familiares de Esme, pasaron unos meses allá y se radicaron en Vancouver Canadá, vivieron allí como por seis años y por lo que decía en los papeles cuando Bella salió de la preparatoria emigraron nuevamente a nuestro país, radicándose en Forks Washington.

—¡Están aquí mismo! —grité al verlo, mi padre me miraba con la misma incredulidad. Esme e Isabella estaban a menos distancia de la que nos imaginamos. Papá y yo nos habíamos venido a trabajar a este hospital hace muy poco, llevábamos aproximadamente unos nueve meses. Era increíble que las tuviéramos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

—Están en Forks, un pequeño pueblo que está del otro lado de Washington. En el informe sale lo que han hecho en este último tiempo.

Con más curiosidad leí que Esme tenía una tienda de ropa en el centro de Forks y que Isabella era maestra en la primaria estatal. ¿Maestra? Una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en mi rostro, Isabella era maestra.

—Hijo, leí atentamente el informe y vi como te decía que Isabella se va a casar, el agente no pudo averiguar la fecha, pero me dijo que ella se había comprometido hace poco y que era la gran noticia del pueblo ya que estaba por casarse con el chico _«mas rico y codiciado»._

—¿Isabella? Creo que estamos hablando de dos personas diferentes —terminé, con una sonrisa y con la vista fija en el expediente.

—Recuerda que desde que nos dejamos de ver han pasado trece años Edward, es demasiado tiempo, ella es una mujer y por lo tanto su personalidad puede haber cambiado.

—Sí papá lo sé, pero conociendo como conozco a mi hermana es imposible que haya cambiado tanto —siempre la había sentido así, ella era mi hermana de crianza—. Te puedo decir que sé que sigue siendo la misma atolondrada e introvertida de siempre, podría apostar mi nombre a que es así.

—No lo sé, tengo tanto miedo Edward, no sé que haría si escapan nuevamente y Esme no me da la oportunidad de explicarle, han pasado tantos años que puede que ella no me quiera más.

Mi padre bajo su vista y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—Bueno papá no te preocupes, que eso lo averiguaremos muy pronto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, levantando la vista y mirándome con ojos expectantes

—Iremos a verlas papá, no me sentare a esperar que mi hermana se case para poder ver a mi madre, éste fin de semana viajare a Forks.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que sí, no hay nada más en este mundo que quiera hacer, estoy loco por abrazar a mamá —dije con sincera alegría.

—Bien, entonces yo te acompañare.

—Ahora soy yo el que pregunta ¿estas seguro?

—Sí, quiero recuperar a mi mujer y a mi familia.

Nos miramos con ojos cómplices y sellamos el acuerdo con un apretón de manos. Ya estaba decidido: el fin de semana iríamos a buscar a nuestra familia.

Llegué a mi oficina después de afinar detalles con papá. Paula me estaba esperando con un pie golpeando en el suelo, mi secretaria era muy respetuosa, pero tenía un genio y a veces era demasiado graciosa.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —dije con mis manos en forma de suplica.

—Eso dígaselo a sus pacientes doctor Cullen —entré rápidamente y le indiqué que hiciera pasar al primero, un hermoso niño con una magulladura en su frente. Nada complicado.

El día fue así, demasiados casos sencillos y rápidos. A las doce del día comencé mis rondas por la urgencia pediátrica y luego me dedique a las millones de reuniones que tenía, ese era el precio de ser el jefe del departamento de pediatría del hospital.

Era día lunes y quedaba toda una semana para poder ir a Forks, la espera cada vez se hacía más larga, en la casa el ambiente estaba tenso y evitábamos hablar del tema porque acrecentaba nuestros nervios. El miércoles por la noche salí temprano del hospital, llegué a casa y me senté en el sofá, me di cuenta que papá no iba a llegar temprano, hoy daba clases en la universidad y tenía que estar hasta tarde. Encendí la música y un Cd. de Debussy comenzó a correr, me serví una copa de un delicioso vino y salí a la terraza de la casa a disfrutar de la noche.

El solo pensar en que en dos días podría ver a mi madre y hermana hacia mi corazón brincar de alegría, ¿ellas se acordarían de nosotros?, ¿nos extrañarían? Por nuestra parte no había día en el que no las quisiéramos de vuelta, recuerdo que las primeras noches sin Esme fueron terrible, pero mas lo fue sin Bella, ella era mi hermana, aunque no lo fuera de nacimiento, pero con ella compartía los mejores momentos de mi infancia, no había recuerdo en el que ella no estuviera presente, era una parte demasiado importante en mi vida y estaba dispuesto a recuperarla junto con todo lo demás.

El teléfono de mi casa comenzó a sonar, rápidamente saltó la contestadora.

—_Hola, somos Edward y Carlisle, en éste momento no estamos, pero deja tu mensaje después de la señal_ —sonó el pito— _¡Edward Cullen! ¿Cuando demonios pensabas en contarme que te ibas de viaje? —_la voz histérica de mi mejor amiga saltó en el teléfono, corrí rápidamente y levanté el auricular, ella estaba en la mejor parte de la reprimenda.

—¿…acaso ya no me quieres? Maldito desgraciado, ¿cuándo ibas a contarme que te ibas de viaje? Si no es por los rumores del hospital no me entero —Alice era enfermera, hace sólo unos pocos meses se había titulado y entrado a trabajar allí.

—Alice…

—¡Ah, ahí estabas! Claro, ya ni me hablas. Eres un canalla —dijo con voz de fingida pena.

—Ay vamos Alice no vengas con reproches, cuando te escapaste con Jasper la ultima vez ni me contaste hasta como un mes después —bromeé.

—Bien, entonces estamos a pate —dijo con fingida resignación—. Y dime para donde te vas.

—Encontramos a Esme —Alice contuvo el aliento, ella sabía perfectamente quien era Esme en mi vida.

—Edward, pero que emoción, al fin volverás a ver a tu madre.

—Sí, estoy feliz, pero a la vez muero de nervios de no saber que ira a pasar, si ella me va a aceptar.

—Claro que te aceptara, es tu madre aunque no sea biológica, ella te ama, de eso estoy segura, ¿y cuándo te vas?

—Planeamos irnos el sábado por la mañana, en el expediente que nos entregaron no está la dirección de la casa, pero si la del trabajo de Isabella, así que partiremos por buscarlas allá.

—¡Isabella! ¡Tu pequeña hermana! —exclamó mi amiga.

_—Sí, mi pequeña Bella_ — así era como la llamaba cuando era mas niña.

—Edward no puedo creerlo, que feliz estoy por ustedes. Ya me tengo que ir Jasper acaba de llegar.

—Mándale saludos a ese chiquillo.

—No le digas así.

—Pero si ustedes son unos chiquillos, tienen veintitrés años y ya están haciendo vida de grandes.

—Ya basta señor anciano. Me voy, cuídate mucho y llámame para que me mantengas informada.

—Claro que sí duendecillo.

—Nos vemos.

—Hasta pronto.

Colgué el teléfono y salí nuevamente a la terraza, la noche estaba muy fría, tan o mas helada que la misma noche que la mitad de mi familia desapareció, aún podía recordar el momento en el que mi papá me explicó lo que había pasado.

_Esme entró en la recamara donde estábamos durmiendo Bella y yo, ella estaba recostada en la cama de mis padres cubierta por una frazada de color rosa con hadas y princesas. A pesar de ser muy tarde no podía conciliar el sueño, la luz nunca se prendió. La figura de Esme entró rápidamente corriendo hacia el interior de la habitación, tomó a Bella en sus brazos y salió. Al cabo de una hora entró papá desesperado, prendió las luces y comenzó a registrar la habitación, llamando a mi madre y a mi hermana por todas partes._

_—Papá, papá ¿qué pasa?, ¿donde están mamá y Bella? —pregunté, muy asustado._

_ En ese entonces yo sólo era un chiquillo aún no entendía de las cosas de la vida. Papá me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió derrotado de la habitación. Mi mente rápidamente comenzó a comprender lo que pasaba y cuando logré captar todo me aterrorizó la cruda verdad. Salí corriendo de la habitación, gritando el nombre de mi madre y hermana, pasé por el lado de mi padre llamándolas y pidiéndoles que no se fueran, corrí hacia la puerta y me avente a la calle, estaba frío, era un día de invierno y la nieve estaba a punto de dejarse caer._

_—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡No te vayas mamita, por favor! ¡Bella, Bella! —gritaba a todo lo que daban mis pulmones._

_Sentí los brazos de mi padre tomarme por la espalda y llevándome nuevamente a la casa, levanté mi mano para tratar de alcanzar lo que ya no estaba a mi alcance, mamá y Bella ya estaban muy lejos y no pensaban volver nunca más._

El frío me hizo estremecer, el traer todos esos recuerdos era sal en una herida que aún se estaba cerrando, el perder por segunda vez una madre era la experiencia que había marcado mi vida, pero estaba seguro de poder hacer algo, haría todo lo posible para que mi madre y mi hermana regresaran o por lo menos que fueran parte de mi vida.

_«The City of Forks, Welcomes you»_

El cartel de bienvenida en la ciudad nos daba el paso al pueblo en donde teníamos que encontrar a las dos personas mas importantes de nuestra vida, íbamos en mi auto: un volvo plateado del año, siempre me habían gustado los autos y en especial los volvos, eran mi debilidad. Papá iba increíblemente nervioso, trataba de aplacar sus neuras con todo lo que veía. Se peinaba cada cinco minutos y jugaba con sus dedos constantemente. Al pasar por el cartel su cuerpo se tensó por completo, parecía una adolescente en su primera cita.

—Papá cálmate, me pegas tus nervios —le dije tratando de aplacarlo, pero no lo conseguí, al contrario parecía aun mas nervioso.

Llegamos a un hotel llamado _«Hilton Garden Hotel»,_ era gigantesco y además hermoso. Eran las once de la mañana, habíamos viajado parte de la noche para poder llegar a esta hora, la primaria donde trabajaba mi hermana cerraba al medio día, por eso era primordial llegar antes. Nos registramos y nos subimos a cambiar de ropa, cuando estuvimos listos, salimos raudos hacia la escuela. Con la ayuda de algunos lugareños llegamos rápidamente. La Primaria era hermosa, llena de colores y luces por doquier. Nos estacionamos y bajamos del Mercedes. Papá seguía nervioso, creo que ahora ya no se podía controlar.

—Papá si quieres esperas en el auto.

—No, quiero ver a mi hija.

—Pero no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar, recuerda que para ella debemos ser los malos de la historia, además no quiero pelearme con su novio —dije con seguridad.

—Bueno, bueno, me esperare adentro, pero si su reacción es buena avísame porque muero por abrazarla —dijo mi padre con emoción contenida.

—Claro papá, no te preocupes.

Papá se volvió a meter como un niño haciendo caso a su madre y yo comencé a caminar, iba con chaqueta de color negro y una camiseta además de unos vaqueros. Llegué a la reja y estaba abierta, comencé a caminar y me topé con muchos niños corriendo de aquí para allá, madres y padres que venían por ellos. En la puerta de una de las salas estaba una maestra, la miré detenidamente y enseguida me di cuenta que no era Bella, tenía una larga melena de color rubio y unos enormes ojos azules que destellaban en la oscuridad, me acerque a ella y pregunte de inmediato.

—Hola, buenas tardes.

—Hola muy buenas tardes, ¿a quién vienes a buscar? —preguntó, refiriéndose a los niños que estaban dentro de su salón.

—No, a ninguno de ellos por lo menos —terminé sonriendo—. Buscó a una chica, una maestra, su nombre es Isabella —la muchacha cambio su rostro de inmediato, el asombro se notaba a leguas.

—Entonces buscas a Bella, ella esta en el patio terminando su clase, pero yo puedo llevarte —terminó diciendo la rubia, le dio indicaciones a una asistente que tenía en la sala y salió cerrando la puerta—. Por cierto, yo soy Rosalie, la mejor amiga de Bella.

—Hola Rosalie, mi nombre es Edward, pero dime ¿de qué da clases Bella?

—Ella es profesora jefa de un grupo, pero da clases complementarias de expresión artística infantil y de literatura. Es muy buena en lo que hace, los niños la aman.

Las solas palabras de la mujer me llenaban de una emoción desconocida, el saber que mi hermana era una excelente profesional me llenaba de orgullo. Llegamos al patio y el sol pegó en mis ojos, encandilándome.

—Bien, ahí esta Bella, es la chica del grupo de allá —apuntó hacia un lado, pero la luz no me dejaba ver bien, comencé a parpadear y tuve un encuentro con la criatura más hermosa del planeta.

Su cabello castaño caía en cascada hacia su cintura, pequeños bucles se armaban en sus puntas dándole un toque de pureza, era de estatura mediana y de complexión delgada, sus caderas eran anchas para su estatura, sus pechos normales, pero tenía una cintura muy estrecha que daba un toque especial a su cuerpo.

La veía caminar de un lado a otro explicando unos murales que estaban dibujados en el patio, los niños a pesar de ser pequeños la miraban con enorme atención y reían cuando ella lo hacía, al parecer los tenia hipnotizados... al igual que a mi.

—Bien chicos eso es todo, nos vemos el lunes —terminó, despidiéndose con un beso y un abrazo de todos sus alumnos, los niños corrieron en dirección al recinto y ahí fue cuando nuestras miradas se toparon.

Nos quedamos mirando como dos idiotas embobados ambos por el otro. Su belleza me había dejado embrujado.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio?_

_ojala sea de su agrado._

_bueno chicas nos leemos el proximo domingo._

_**¿Algun Rws?**  
_


	2. Te Recuerdo

**Historia Beteada por Gabriela (- Lady Ava'dore-)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total.**

**Nuestro Amor**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Te Recuerdo**

_¡Hola Nenas!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien. Debo decir que estoy FELIZ por el apoyo que le dieron al primer capitulo de nuestro amor, _

_déjenme decirles que esos 13 comentarios fueron un enorme aliciente para este capitulo, ojala que todos los demás sean así o tal vez mas,_

_ eso sin duda ayuda con la inspiración. Bueno mis amores ojala disfruten de este Cáp., queda demás decir que están invitadas a votar _

_por mi en el concurso de Lover Suspiritos Cullen, aqui esta el link _http : / loversuspiritoscullen. blogspot. com /_, la historia que nominaron fue **"DEL ODIO AL AMOR"**_

_asi que las invito para que voten por mi, Las dejo leer, besotes…_

_

* * *

_

La miré y mis ojos se clavaron automáticamente en ella, era increíble lo que una mirada podía hacer. Bella, aquella que había convivido conmigo toda mi infancia, estaba parada a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Su mirada me decía que sabia quien era o que tal vez sólo me conocía de algún sueño.

Avance lentamente, no quería asustarla ni nada por el estilo. No sabría precisamente cual era su opinión de nosotros o si tal vez Esme no le había contado, ella aun era pequeña cuando se fue, cabía la enorme posibilidad de que ni siquiera supiera quienes éramos.

—Hola —saludé cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

—Hola —me respondió casi en un susurro. Su expresión denotaba profunda sorpresa, parecía no saber a ciencia cierta de lo que se trataba.

—Mi nombre es Edward, ¿tú eres Isabella? —aunque sabía que era ella no podía evitar preguntarle.

—Sí —volvió a susurrar.

—Entonces necesito hablar contigo Isabella.

—Está bien, vamos a mi oficina —se me quedó mirando algunos segundos mas y con una torpeza ya conocida se dirigió a su oficina.

Tropezó varias veces con algunas rocas y objetos del suelo. No había olvidado lo torpe que resultaba, de seguro estaba nerviosa. Entramos en una habitación muy iluminada, tenía dibujos y cuadros infantiles por todas partes, además de una hermosa foto donde salían todos los niños de la primaria junto con Bella y algunas personas más. Me senté y nuevamente nos quedamos embobados mirándonos.

—Yo… yo te conozco ¿cierto?

—Sí, tú y yo nos conocemos —creí que era mejor decirle la verdad de inmediato y saber que terreno estaríamos pisando.

—¿De dónde? Porque tu cara me es increíblemente familiar, de hecho cuando te vi miles de memorias se agolparon en mi mente —reconoció, con su expresión aún pasmada por la sorpresa.

—¿Te dice algo el apellido Cullen?

—Cullen —abrió los ojos y se paró de inmediato—. ¿Conoces a mi padre, Carlisle Cullen? —mi expresión tomó el mismo matiz que la de ella, ella aún consideraba a Carlisle como su padre, al parecer tendríamos una buena base.

—Carlisle Cullen también es mi padre, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Entonces… tu eres —cayó sentada al tratar de unir las ideas, estaba realmente sorprendida, sus ojos me miraban atentos.

—Bella, ¿es que no me recuerdas?

—Claro que sí… tú eres Edward, mi hermano mayor.

Se levantó y cruzó todo lo que nos separaba, se lanzó hacia mis brazos, la recibí con todas las ansias que tenía contenidas desde hace trece años, ella era mi pequeña Bella, esa que había sido sacada de mi vida y que había dejado un hoyo en mi corazón.

—No sabes lo mucho que he pensado en ustedes —dijo, con su cara escondida en mi cuello.

—Nosotros igual en ustedes, jamás debidos separarnos —el abrazo fue maravilloso, el sentimiento que me recorrió fue totalmente desconocido, pero hermoso a la vez. El cuerpo tibio de Bella me brindó la paz a las ansias tan grandes que había tenido.

Pasaron no sé cuantos minutos en que nos quedamos así, abrazados. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda para darle un cobijo que sentía que necesitaba, mi cuello se comenzó a sentir húmedo, sus pequeños sollozos delataron que lloraba ante nuestro encuentro, mi corazón se acongojo de una forma que no recordaba haber sentido.

—Pero cuéntame, cuéntame de nuestra infancia, hay tantos recuerdos que parecen sueños que ya no se cual es el real —me dijo separándose de mi y tomando mis manos.

Solté un gran suspiro y comencé a contarle toda nuestra historia, obviando las partes de la separación y lo que había pasado entre nuestros padres. Cada vez que agregaba un detalle que ella ya conocía o tenía en su mente, pero no sabía de donde era, se sorprendía gratamente y una sonrisa aparecía en su cara, iluminándola por completo.

—Edward, son tantos los recuerdos —dijo, cuando terminé de contarle todo. Ella estaba muy emocionada, varias veces lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos—, es como armar un rompecabezas, mi mente ya había decidido hacer pasar por sueños todos esos recuerdos, pero cuéntame ¿cómo esta papá?

—¿Papá? Él está aquí mismo, de hecho está afuera, esperándome en el auto.

—¿Qué? —gritó, casi corriendo hacia la puerta, la traté de detener, pero salió como un vendaval.

Camino rápidamente hacia donde estaban los estacionamientos, comenzó a mirar por todas partes y a buscar lo que sabía que no encontraría, si ella no se acordaba de mí, dudada que recordara a Carlisle, pero su emoción y entusiasmo por conocerlo me conmovieron, ella aun nos quería.

—¿Dónde está?- dijo cuando me acerqué.

Me giré y detuve mi mirada en mi automóvil, le hice una seña a mi padre para que saliera. Con un paso lento y seguro descendió del Volvo, traía una expresión de completo nerviosismo, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue el acto que siguió a éste.

—¡Papá! —gritó Isabella, y atravesó todo el estacionamiento corriendo, la mirada de mi padre se iba tornado brillante y su expresión cambiaba conforme ella se iba acercando.

—Hija —dijo Carlisle al fundirse en un paternal abrazo. El rostro de Bella estaba bañado en lágrimas, los dos estaban bien agarrados del otro. Me acerqué lentamente y comencé a escuchar lo que se decían.

—¿Pero donde habías estado? ¡Te he extrañado mucho papá! —dijo conteniendo los sollozos.

—Yo también hija, te aseguro que no ha habido un solo día en el que no piense en ti. Edward y yo hemos tardado en encontrarlas sin éxito, pero al fin hemos dado con su paradero, estoy tan feliz por tenerte aquí.

—No sabes cuánto espere que vinieras, yo siempre supe que nos encontrarías —respondió con visible alegría.

—¿Podríamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo para conversar? Nos gustaría mucho hablar contigo Bella.

—Claro que sí, vamos a mi casa —la expresión de Carlisle se tensó por completo, yo sabía que no había nada mas importante en el mundo que Esme para él, pero también sabía que no era muy correcto enfrentarlos de buenas a primeras. Bella al parecer se percató de su tensión e interrumpió—. Carlisle no te preocupes, mi mamá anda en un viaje de negocios y no volverá hasta el domingo, así que ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente.

A pesar de ser «una buena noticia» su expresión cambió drásticamente, al confirmar que Esme no estaría aquí sería otro fin de semana más sin verla. Bella nos pidió que la siguiéramos en su auto, ella tenía un Citroen C3 de color negro, toda una joya. Nos subimos al Volvo y rápidamente comenzamos a seguirla.

—¿Qué crees que pase ahora? —preguntó mi padre con un visible miedo en sus ojos.

—Por ahora vamos bien, jamás me imagine que Bella nos recibiera con esa alegría.

—Sí, yo tampoco —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Por ahora debemos averiguar que es lo que ha pasado en estos años, por el informe sabemos que Esme no ha tenido novios desde que se separo de ti, eso debe ser un indicio de que no te pudo olvidar al igual que tú a ella.

—Espero que todo esto resulte bien Edward, no soportaría perderlas nuevamente.

—Yo tampoco papá, yo tampoco.

El auto de Bella comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y se situó enfrente de una hermosa casa. Era muy grande y tenía un hermoso jardín en frente que delataba el gusto de Esme por las plantas, estaba perfecto. Ella se bajó casi corriendo y nos encontró en la acera.

—¿Y bien? Ésta es nuestra casa, vivimos aquí desde hace algunos años —dijo, apuntándonos a la residencia.

—Es hermosa, apuesto a que mamá se encarga de éste jardín —Bella rió y sus ojos brillaron, lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco.

—Claro que sí hermanito, mamá aun sigue loca por las plantas —rió—. Pero pasemos.

Nos indicó la entrada y la seguimos. Por dentro era aun mas impresionante, estaba pintada con colores pastel, se notaba la clase y el gusto de mi madre impresa en todas partes, ella era una mujer que tenía un gusto exquisito, aún podía recordar cuando decoraba nuestra casa o lo que le apasionaba crear un ambiente armonioso en las habitaciones.

Pasamos al estar y me encontré con una gran sorpresa, un enorme piano de cola estaba al lado de los ventanales, mi madre era una pianista nata, era uno de sus tantos talentos. Me acerqué al piano, con cuidado pasé mis manos por su tapa y no pude evitar recordar tantos momentos que habíamos pasado practicando, mamá estaba por terminar nuestras clases cuando mis padres se separaron. A fin de cuentas aprendí de igual manera e incluso compuse una melodía, pero seguía con la sensación de que mi madre no me había terminado de enseñar todo, ojala que si todo esto salía bien nos pudiéramos sentar a recordar nuestras clases.

—¿Tocas? —la voz femenina y aterciopelada de Bella me sacudió, llevándome de vuelta al presente, pasó por mi lado y una estela de olor a fresias se coló por mi nariz, recorriendo todos mis sentidos—. He de apostar que sí.

Se sentó con toda la gracia que la acompañaba y puso sus blanquecinas manos sobre las teclas, sus dedos se deslizaron por las teclas de manera esplendorosa, tocaba la melodía que a mi madre le encantaba, la que yo había compuesto y tenía el nombre de mi inspiración, _«Bella's Lullaby»_

—¿Te sabes la nana? —pregunté con asombro.

—Claro que sí, tú la escribiste para mi ¿cierto? —miré los ojos de Bella y estos brillaban mientras sus agiles manos tocaban las teclas.

—Siempre quise volverlos a ver juntos —la frase de mi padre hizo que Bella y yo perdiéramos el contacto visual, sentí un vacio por no poder seguirla admirando.

—No sabes cuánto esperé para verlos —cerró sus ojos y tocó las ultimas notas de la nana, terminó dando un gran suspiro y parándose del piano. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y nos invitó a acompañarla.

—Bueno hija dinos, ¿qué es lo que sabes sobre nosotros? —preguntó mi padre con miedo.

—Lo sé todo —afirmó ella muy segura—, sé lo que pasó en la fiesta, el motivo por el que se separaron como tan bien sé que antes de ese incidente éramos muy felices —con asombro papá y yo nos miramos, si ella estaba enterada, la reacción que tuvo no encajaba para nada en lo que debiera haber sido.

—Entonces ¿por qué nos recibiste de esa manera? Creo que la reacción mas acertaba hubiera sido echarnos y prohibirnos que nos acercáramos a ustedes.

—Lo sé —suspiró—, pero a pesar de todo a mi nunca me terminó de convencer esa historia, sabes que siempre pensé en la inocencia de papá, mi madre me contaba maravillas de él y lo que pasó el día del aniversario no encajaba para nada en la descripción y en los recuerdos que tenia de él.

—¿Y aun así creíste en mi? —preguntó papá con emoción.

—Claro que sí, el que mi mamá sea cabeza dura y no quiera aceptar que el peor error de su vida lo cometió cuando nos escapamos no significa que yo también lo sea, la he tratado de convencerla de lo contrario todos estos años, pero al parecer ella no quiere escucharme. Lo que si puedo decirles es que ella jamás te olvido y que la herida que tiene aun esta abierta, es por eso que tienes que tener cuidado cuando te encuentres con ella, puede que su reacción no este ni cerca de lo que fue la mía.

—Eso lo sé querida, lo que mas me costara será convencerla.

—Pero dime una cosa papá, ¿qué paso con esa «señora»? Sé que no era verdad, ¿pero de dónde demonios saco esa idea?

—Cuando ustedes se fueron, al otro día me reuní con ella en la casa, ella estaba como loca, decía que el pequeño bebe era mi hijo y que debía reconocerlo, prácticamente que debía casarme con ella. Traté de calmarme y con toda la psicología que poseía le dije que no era posible, que yo ni siquiera la conocía y que menos me casaría con ella porque yo ya tenía una esposa. Ella no accedió, obviamente, se pusó como loca y al final terminé llamando a la policía, todo lo demás fue aún mas terrible, ella se atrevió a denunciarme y a llevar el caso ante la justicia. Por orden del juez nos practicamos los exámenes de paternidad que obviamente dieron negativos

—¡Dios! ¿Y aun así siguió molestándolos?

—Claro que sí, tiempo después supe que ella padecía de esquizofrenia y que se había obsesionado conmigo en una de las tantas visitas que tenía al hospital. Lamentablemente le quitaron al bebe y fue dado en adopción. Ella fue encerrada en un sanatorio para enfermos mentales donde murió hace algunos años atrás.

—Que historia más terrible, o sea que esa mujer nos destrozó la vida y todo por una enfermedad mental, demonios… mamá si que se va a arrepentir cuando sepa esto —terminó en un susurro, su mirada estaba perdida dentro de la habitación.

—Es por eso mi amor que es muy importante que hable con tu madre, esto podría haberse solucionado a los pocos meses, pero ustedes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

—Sí, mamá se empecino en que la habías engañado, no puedo cuestionar sus motivaciones y sé que tal vez era un motivo bastante estupido, pero quiero que también la entiendan a ella.

—Claro que sí, si no fuera así te aseguro que no estaríamos aquí —respondí.

—Lo que más me interesa ahora es verla y que solucionemos todo, las extraño demasiado, no quiero dejarlas nuevamente, sé que tu madre no estará dispuesta a volver conmigo, pero con el tiempo pienso recuperarla —la mirada de Bella se posó en los ojos de mi padre y ambos se miraron con ojos de ternura, mi padre amaba a mi madre y sabía que Bella sentía todo eso. Nos ayudaría bastante tenerla de nuestro lado.

—Bien, entonces ¡manos a la obra! —se pusó de pie y se sentó al lado de papá—. No te preocupes Carlisle que te ayudare a que todo esto resulte bien —tomó sus manos y las beso.

—Gracias hija, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Bella nos invito a almorzar, mientras comíamos planeamos todo lo que haríamos, la próxima semana sería el primer encuentro. Debíamos de tener cuidado de que mamá no descubriera todo, pero con la ayuda de Bella eso no pasaría. Las horas pasaron muy rápido entre recuerdos y nuevas anécdotas, Bella nos contó de su vida y nosotros le hablamos de la nuestra, ya era de noche cuando estábamos por despedirnos.

—Entonces nos veremos el próximo sábado a eso del medio día, trataré de terminar las clases temprano para que nos reunamos ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí pequeña, no te preocupes que aquí estaremos —Bella volvió a mirar a mi padre con ojos brillantes y se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte conmigo, me haz hecho mucha falta papá —lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, la emoción que se respiraba en el ambiente era casi tangible.

—Pero ya estoy aquí y te prometo que jamás volverás a sentirte así hija mía.

—Nunca pude agradecértelo, pero ahora sé que es el momento, muchas gracias por aceptarme como hija y por quererme así como lo haces —la mirada de mi padre se llenó de lágrimas, una opresión de alegria se formo en mi pecho, ella nos quería, ella amaba a mi padre. Era hermoso darse cuenta de que a pesar de los años y de todo lo que había escuchado amaba a mi padre y creía en él.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces Bella, gracias a ti por dejarme quererte como un padre y por darme la alegría de tenerte como hija.

Ambos se miraron como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo, era la mirada cómplice y cariñosa que se tenían un padre y una hija. Nos terminamos de despedir y nos encaminamos al auto, antes de subirnos Bella corrió hacia donde estaba yo.

—¡Espera! —se acercó corriendo con una enrome sonrisa y con un papel en sus manos.

—Toma —me lo extendió, rápidamente lo cogí y me di cuenta que era un número de teléfono, su número de celular—. En caso de que necesites hablar conmigo, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Se pusó en puntilla y con un rápido movimiento pegó sus labios a mi mejilla, al tener un contacto con su boca una corriente de electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me paralizó al instante, al separarse me miró con sus ojos brillantes y susurro un «hasta pronto». No podía moverme, la sensación me tenía atrapado, sus carnosos labios habían tocado mi piel y me habían dejado paralizado al instante, ¿cómo podía ser eso?.

Salí de mi estado de trance al verla cerrar la puerta de la casa, me subí rápidamente al Volvo y mi padre me miro extrañado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó.

—Nada, sólo me dio su número de teléfono —respondí casi en un susurro, traté de recobrar la conciencia y concentrarme en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Encendí el Volvo y nos dirigimos nuevamente al hotel, cuando llegamos, ambos teníamos una sonrisa tonta pero muy alegre en nuestros rostros, nos recostamos e intentamos dormir, la última imagen que vi en mi mente fue la imagen de Bella, mi cuerpo volvió a experimentar la misma electricidad. Me quedé dormido atontado por la sensación.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano y nos regresamos a Seattle, hoy por la noche tenía guardia y debía descansar. Al llegar a la casa papá se fue al estudio a hablar por teléfono, me fijé en la contestadota y tenía muchos mensajes, casi todos eran de mis amigos o familiares. Presioné el botón y comencé a escucharlos.

—_¡Edward! —_un grito me sacó de mi estado de calma, Alice me había llamado—. ¿P_or qué demonios no contestas tu celular?, ¿qué paso?, ¿fuiste a ver tu mama? Si no me llamas a penas llegues te aseguro que te arrepentirás Edward Cullen —_colgó y saqué de inmediato el teléfono.

Alice Brandon era mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos una vez en la unidad pediátrica, yo atendí a su pequeña hermana Josephine y desde ahí no nos separamos mas, varias veces mi padre me comentó que hacíamos una hermosa pareja, pero yo la veía como una hermana, jamás podría pensar en ella de otra forma.

—¿Bueno? —dijo al contestar la llamada.

—Alice, ya volví.

—¡Edward! Maldita la hora en la que no contestas tu celular. Bueno, pero después te regañare, ahora cuéntame cómo te fue.

Comencé a relatarle todo con pelos y señales, ella estaba maravillada con la reacción de Bella y como había salido todo. Al terminar de hablar soltó un gran suspiro y me dijo:

—¿Así que Bella te dejó prendado? —inquirió entre risas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté extrañado.

—¿No te has fijado que llevas hablando más de cuarenta y cinco minutos de ella, de que me has repetido como decientas veces lo maravillosa y hermosa que es? Edward Cullen —dijo, poniéndose seria—, te informo que te gusta.

—Claro que no, además, ella es mi hermana.

—¡Alto ahí amigo! Recuerda que ustedes no son nada, no los une ni el apellido ni lazos sanguíneos, sólo el cariño fraternal que tienen de niños.

—Bueno y si así fuera —dije, poniéndome muy hipotéticamente en el caso— yo no soy nadie para irrumpir en su vida, además, ella está por casarse.

—¿Ella te lo contó —preguntó con sorpresa.

—No. Lo leí en un informe que nos entrego el detective que contrató mi padre.

—Ah bueno, entonces hasta que no tenga la alianza en el dedo no está todo dicho.

—Que imaginación la tuya, bueno hablamos mañana, ¿almorzamos juntos?

—Está bien, te llamo cuando pase por ti.

—Bueno, abrazos y saludos a tu marido, dile que pronto tenemos que ir a jugar basquetbol.

—Sabes que Jasper estará feliz, apenas llegue de su viaje le diré.

—Okey, nos vemos mañana duendecillo

—Adiós.

Colgamos, no pude evitar recordar las palabras de Alice _«recuerda que ustedes no son nada, no los une ni el apellido ni lazos sanguíneos, sólo el cariño fraternal que tienen de niños», _¿pero como podía pensar así de Bella? Era cierto que ella me había embelezado con sólo verla ayer, ¿pero podría llegar a sentir algo mas por ella? No estaba claro. Estaba confundiendo mis sentimientos, Bella era mi hermana, esa que se había criado conmigo desde pequeña y que ahora se iba a casar. No pude evitar sentir algo extraño y preguntarme ¿amara ella a su novio? Algún día buscaría una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Era día viernes por la mañana, la semana había pasado por una extraña razón muy lenta y tortuosa, había tenido que asistir en tres cirugías, además de realizar un pequeño viaje a New York. Estaba cansado, pero sabía que hoy por la noche nos iríamos a Forks así que con sólo pensarlo mi perspectiva del día cambiaba por completo.

Me levanté con más ganas que de costumbre, mi padre ya había partido al hospital, habíamos pedido una semana de vacaciones cada uno para poder solucionar con tiempo el problema con mamá. También por eso había tenido tanto trabajo esta semana, debía dejar todo listo y preparado para faltar, afortunadamente contaba con la ayuda de mi mano derecha, Seth Clearwater.

—Hola Doctor —me dijo con una sonrisa, siempre me saludaba muy formal, pero con una cuota de humor.

—Hola Seth —lo saludé al entrar a su oficina.

—¿Estás listo para partir?

—Claro que sé, he estado esperando toda la semana por este momento.

—Lo sé, jamás te había visto tan impaciente y nervioso. En todo caso no te preocupes que aquí toda ira bien, cualquier cosa te avisare.

—Muchas gracias, no sabes el enorme favor que me estás haciendo.

—El favor me lo haces tu amigo —rió—. Por cubrirte me libre de un latoso fin de semana con mis padres y sus amigos, mi hermana Leah también se inventó una excusa y logró zafarse.

—¿Y cómo está ella? Hace tiempo que no viene a verte.

—Sí, ya sabes, con lo del embarazo a estado muy ocupada, mi sobrino ya esta por nacer. Ella y su esposo están muy felices.

—Ni que lo digas, será genial cuando pueda tener un hijo, no sabes lo feliz que seré.

—Pero eso no pasara si no consigues una novia mi buen amigo —bromeó—. No quiero presionarte, pero tú no te puedes inseminar artificialmente y quedar «embarazado»

—Muy gracioso —dije con sarcasmo—. Bueno ya me voy, hare algunas rondas, le dejare instrucciones a las enfermeras y atenderé las consultas que me quedan, a las cinco me voy. Si me necesitas me buscas.

—Claro jefecito.

—No molestes —reí.

—Nos vemos más tarde

—Hasta pronto

Salí de su oficina con una sonrisa, Seth rápidamente se había convertido en un amigo muy querido, él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme y a prestarme su ayuda, agradecía tenerlo cerca.

Cuando el reloj dio las diecisiete horas en punto termine de atender mi última consulta. Me despedí de todos y rogué porque marchara todo bien en mi ausencia, no pretendía devolverme a mitad de camino.

Cuando llegué a casa llamé a mi padre, pero nadie me contestó. Él debía de estar por llegar, al ser director del hospital tenía muchos mas compromisos que yo, así que suponía que debía estar dejando todo listo para partir. Saqué mi maleta del armario y comencé a empacar, antes de depositar la primera prenda el timbre sonó. Bajé rápidamente a abrir y la figura de mi mejor amiga apareció en la puerta.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —pregunté extrañado.

—Yo he venido a ayudarte con la maleta, no voy a dejar que empaques lo primero que veas. Y él —señaló a su esposo y mi amigo que venía caminando hacia donde estábamos—, vino a entretenerte mientras yo te empaco.

—¡Jasper! —dije emocionado.

—¿Cómo estás hermano? —me abrazó y los invite a pasar.

—Yo bien, gracias. Estaba a punto de empacar y me parece que tu mujer tiene una nariz de perro sabueso para la ropa.

—Claro que sí, cuando salimos de compras es implacable —dijo, dándole un beso en la sien.

—Ya bueno, quédense platicando mientras yo subo a empacar su maleta.

Subió las escaleras danzando como siempre, Alice llevaba siendo mi amiga por muchos años, era familiar verla por la casa. Papá no se extrañaría de verla en mi cuarto empacándome, siempre lo hacia, de hecho ella escogía mi ropa.

—¿Y bien…? Dime como va todo —preguntó mi amigo—. Alice me contó todo y remarcó la «admiración» que manifestaste por tu hermana.

—Alice es una chismosa, no es admiración, eso sólo que verla después de tantos años y poder comprobar que se ha convertido en una buena mujer me hace… me hace, no lo sé, como que despierta un sentimiento de felicidad en mí.

—¿Entonces no te gusta? —preguntó, yo me quedé en silencio porque no sabía que responder—. El que calla otorga, mi estimado amigo.

—Ay ya, no me confundas mas —dije, pasando mis manos por mi cabello.

—Mira, veamos que pasa está semana, conoce a fondo a tu hermana y cuando vuelvas si sientes sólo ese cariño fraternal por ella podres decir que la quieres como hermana, pero sino…

—¿Sino qué?

—Sino, tendrás que replantearte lo que harás, porque no creo que puedas quedártele viendo como se casa si ella te gusta o sientes algo más por ella. Si quieres comparar el tipo de sentimiento, compáralo con el cariño y amor que sientes por Alice, si es el mismo o algo parecido, entonces podrás verla como una hermana.

—Está bien lo hare.

—Sólo quédate tranquilo y deja que las cosas se den normalmente, tarde o temprano la respuesta llegara a ti.

—Gracias Jaz.

—De nada amigo

—¡Edward Cullen! —gritó Alice del segundo piso—. Ven aquí en éste instante.

—Despertaste al demonio —dijo Jasper con humor.

Subimos hacia mi habitación, pero Alice no estaba, me dirigí a la de mi padre y ahí estaba ella, con la maleta de papá desecha ya que la había dejado lista desde anoche y con una expresión pálida y mortificada.

—¿Alice, que pasa?

—Edward, ¿qué hice mal en ésta vida?

—Vamos Alice ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¿Tan poco les he enseñado a ti y a Carlisle?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Jasper.

—Porque pretende ir con estos harapos a conquistar a su mujer, maldita sea, Dios me puso en su camino el día de hoy para evitar el casi suicidio de la moda —ambos nos miramos y rodamos los ojos—. Ve a ver tu maleta que ya está lista, pero no atrevas a tocar lo que esta dentro porque te juro que te mato y te corto en pedazos —me amenazó.

—No lo hare —levanté mis manos en señal de rendición.

—Ahora solucionare éste problema.

Se metió en el closet de Carlisle y comenzó rápidamente a armar nuevamente su maleta. Alice a veces me sorprendía.

Para las nueve de la noche Alice y Jasper ya se habían marchado, dejándome instrucciones de que a penas tuviéramos algún avance debía llamarlos, en realidad eso me lo dijo Alice, Jasper sólo asintió con una enorme sonrisa y dejo a su mujer hablar. Papá llego a eso de las diez, nos acostamos temprano ya que debíamos partir de madrugada a Forks.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando llegamos nuevamente a Forks, nos registramos en el hotel y subimos a descansar un poco, en mis manos tenía el teléfono de Bella. Toda la semana había estado a punto de llamarla, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre desistía. Reuní todo el valor que tenía y marqué su número. A ésta hora debía de estar en clases, ojala pudiera contestarme.

—¿Diga? —contestó su angelical y aterciopelada voz. Mi estomago se apretó.

—Hola Isabella.

—¡Edward! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está papá?

—Bien gracias, de hecho te llamaba para avisarte que ya estamos en Forks —tenía el estomago apretado.

—¡Oh por dios, que bien! Estaba esperando que me avisaran.

—Pero dime ¿cómo está mamá?

—A decir verdad algo sospecha, ésta semana ha estado muy extraña, el miércoles traté de hablarle sobre el tema, pero que me dijo que no era momento y hasta éste momento no he podido decirle nada, tendremos que apelar al elemento sorpresa.

—Al parecer sí. Bueno, eso lo veremos cuando nos veamos. ¿Quieres que pase por ti al kínder? —se quedó pensando.

—Creo que tendremos que vernos directamente en casa, hoy almorzare con mi novio —mi cuerpo se puso tenso y ese nerviosismo se convirtió en un dolor que oprimió cada músculo de mi cuerpo—. Lo siento, pero no puedo posponerlo, después les contare porque.

—Sí, está bien, no te preocupe —respondí con un poco de molestia.

—¿Éste es tu numero?

—Sí.

—Lo guardare para que nos podamos comunicar.

—Okey, estaré esperando a que me llames.

—Está bien, nos vemos más tarde hermanito —la última palabra hizo que mi ceño se frunciera.

—Nos vemos —y colgué, por una extraña razón tuve que apretar el teléfono para no tirarlo en contra de la muralla, ella me contaría que estaba por casarse.

—¿Que ha pasado?

—Nada, Bella nos llamara cuando todo esté listo.

—Bien, entonces vamos a almorzar.

—Claro vamos.

Sentía los pies y el cuerpo pesados, estaba tenso y no me explicaba porque, ¿tanto me afectaba que Bella me dijera que se iba a casar? Almorzamos y traté de alejar mis malos pensamientos, además, no quería que papá se diera cuenta de mi tensión, no quería ponerlo tenso a él también. A eso de la una y media sonó mi celular y Bella me dijo que nos esperaba en su casa en media hora.

—Bien papá, ya es hora —lo miré, dándole las buenas noticias.

—¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara?

—No lo sé, pero ve preparado para cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé hijo.

—Buena suerte papá.

—Gracias la necesitare.

En sólo veinte minutos estuvimos estacionados afuera de la casa de Bella, ella me había pedido que primero me bajara yo y que hablara con mamá, tal vez eso facilitaría más el encuentro. Le di un beso y un abrazo a mi padre, baje del Volvo y caminé por el hermoso jardín de entrada. Estaba nervioso, mi cuerpo estaba tenso todavía por la llamada que tuve con Bella, pero debía relajarme y pensar que estaba a punto de ver a mi madre. El solo hecho de pensarlo me hacia feliz. Toqué el timbre con mi mano temblorosa, pero antes de que pasaran diez segundos la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a la persona que mas había ansiado en diez años.

La figura de mi madre me contempló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su expresión era de absoluto asombro.

—Hola mamá.

Solté de repente, y el cuerpo de mi madre colapsó en mis brazos, dejando caer lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se había desmayado.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?, cada vez es mas emotivo, en el siguiente capitulo comenzaran a aparecer diferentes sentimientos _

_además de personajes como el novio de Bella, ¿Qué reacciones generara en Edward?, las espero el próximo domingo…_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**


	3. Primer Encuentro

**Historia Beteada por Gabriela (- Lady Ava'dore-)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total.**

**

* * *

**

_Hola Nenas, ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy muy bien, yo vengo recién despegándome de leer dos maravillosos libros, wow nenas… _

_solo puedo decirles wow, creo que en un futuro próximo comenzare a hacerles "sugerencias" de lectura jajajaja, _

_me he vuelto tan fanática de los libros que podría estar todo el día recomendándoles mis títulos favoritos._

_Bueno… a lo que nos convoca. Aquí esta el 3º episodio de esta historia, para las que me preguntaron por el POV de Bella, nenas la historia fue pensada en POV _

_de Edward pero les aseguro que mas adelante les traeré una sorpresa primero quiero que conozcan el confundido corazón de Edward. Ojala les guste el capitulo, _

_muchísimas gracias por los rws anteriores, ¡CADA VEZ ME INSPIRAN MAS!... besos a todas._

* * *

—¡Mamá! —gritó Bella, apareciendo detrás de ella, el olor a fresas me invadió, cerré mis ojos con fuerza ante la reacción que su sólo aroma provocó en mi.

—Tranquila, se ha desmayado por la impresión, llevémosla al sofá.

—Está bien.

La puse en el sillón y tomé sus signos vitales, su respiración era acompasada y tenía un tono pálido en sus mejillas.

—Sólo está desmayada, tráeme un poco de alcohol o de alguna fragancia fuerte para despertarla.

—Okey —asintió Bella.

Mire a mi madre y no había cambiado nada en diez años, seguía teniendo esos hermosos cabellos castaños, su piel aun era tersa y muy hermosa. Acaricie su frente y no pude evitar besarla, su olor era tal como lo recordaba.

—Aquí está el alcohol.

—Bien, en unos momentos más la despertaremos, deja que se recupere un poco. Por mientras le administrare un calmante.

—¿Cómo que le administrare? —preguntó Bella enarcando una ceja.

—No te preocupes, soy médico, papá también, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Lo de papá sí, es Cardiólogo, pero de ti no lo sabía hermanito, felicidades —nuevamente la palabra hermanito de sus labios me produjo una sensación no muy placentera.

—Gracias —respondí, esquivando su mirada. Me paré y salí porque sabía que papá estaría comiéndose las uñas, aparecí por la puerta y mi padre salio casi corriendo del auto a mi encuentro.

—¿Edward, que pasó?, ¿Esme esta bien?

—Sí, lo está, sólo se desmayo, le aplicare un calmante para que este bien para lo que sigue, no te preocupes. Yo te llamare cuando sea el momento.

—Está bien, por mientras iré a darme una vuelta en el auto ya que no quiero que le de un infarto al despertar.

—Es lo mejor, te haré sonar el móvil cuando sea el momento.

—De acuerdo.

Saqué mi maletín de emergencias del auto, afortunadamente sabía que algo como esto podría pasar, así que empaqué algunas cosas que tal vez podría necesitar. Entré nuevamente a la casa y Bella contemplaba la figura de nuestra madre.

—De seguro tiene que haber sido una impresión muy grande el verte ¿cierto?

—Imagino que sí, ojala que no se altere cuando despierte, lo que ahora le pondré sólo la relaja, no quiero que este tensionada.

—Muchas gracias Edward —dijo girándose, nuestras miradas se encontraron y por primera vez desde que nos encontramos observé con detenimiento sus ojos, tenían el mismo color que el de mi madre, un verde extraño. Eran hermosos.

—De nada, ahora le pondré el calmante y esperamos unos minutos a que haga efecto.

—Está bien.

Le inyecté en su brazo bajo la mirada de Bella, no podía evitar el sentirme nervioso por tenerla cerca. A pesar de que estuviera a un paso de mi sentía su calor y la energía que tenían nuestros cuerpos. Cuando ya había terminado la observé sentarse frente a mi.

—Así que te convertiste en un doctor, cuanto me alegro.

—Sí, soy muy feliz con lo que hago.

—Y dime ¿qué especialidad tienes?

—Soy de Pediatría, de hecho, trabajo en un hospital para niños.

—Veo que tenemos gustos en común, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que soy maestra de primaria.

—Claro que sí —dije con una sonrisa, mientras establecíamos un contacto visual en el que me hubiera quedado horas sonó el teléfono, saltó la contestadora antes de que Bella se parara a contestar.

—_Hola mi amor, espero estés bien. Suerte en todo lo de hoy, recuerda que mañana tenemos que juntarnos con la banquetera para escoger el menú. Te amo cariño —_el tono del teléfono resonó en toda la habitación.

—Era tu novio, ¿verdad?

—Sí, no les había podido contar nada, pero me casare en un mes.

Sentí que una nube negra se posó de inmediato sobre mi cabeza, Bella se casa y en un mes. Estaba asombrado y lo peor de todo es que sentía algo en mi pecho que no podía obviar.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado?

—Su nombre es Michael Newton, pero todos le dicen Mike, tiene veinticinco años.

—Oh ya veo, ¿y qué hace? —¿para qué demonios quería saber eso?

—Él es dueño de una tienda aquí en Forks, bueno en realidad sus padres tienen una empresa de artículos de montaña, son bien famosos por estas regiones

—¿Y cómo lo conociste?

—Hace como dos años, él llego un día a buscar a uno de sus sobrinos, cuando nos miramos nos enganchamos enseguida, podríamos decir que fue amor a primera vista.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?

—Alrededor de un año —todas las preguntas me las contestaba feliz, parecía que realmente estaba enamorada.

—¿Y lo amas? —la pregunta se escapó de mi boca, Bella se me quedó mirando con sus ojos levemente abiertos, cuando estaba por contestarme mi madre comenzó a removerse en donde estaba acostada. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y me dejó ver ese verde intenso que había extrañado por tantos años, cuando por fin se adaptaron a la luz la expresión de su rostro volvió a ser de asombro. Sin duda nos esperaban muchas sorpresas.

—¿Edward? —preguntó con duda.

—Hola mamá —dije, con voz firme pero cargada de emoción.

—Hijo… ¿Eres tú?, Oh por Dios —terminó en un susurro.

—Sí mamá soy yo, Edward.

—¡Hijo! —Gritó, lanzándose en mis brazos—. ¡Como te he extrañado!

—¡Yo también mamá! —dije abrazándola muy fuerte—. No sabes cuánto te amo, no ha pasado día en el que no me acuerde ti.

—Edward, como has crecido —dijo pasando sus manos por mi cara—. Tienes veintiséis años ¿cierto? Ya eres todo un hombre hijo mío. Pero cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida, ¿cómo diste con nosotras?

—Las he buscando por todas partes —mentí, Bella me miró con desaprobación, había obviado a papá dentro de la historia—, contraté un investigador privado que las ha buscado por años, pero como son tan escurridizas no había logrado dar con su paradero

—Es verdad, nos hemos movido bastante. Pero dime que ha sido de tu vida, ¿estás casado?, ¿tengo nietos? —preguntó emocionada, vi que Bella se hacia atrás, su vista se fue a las ventanas y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

—No mamá todavía no, no tengo ni esposa ni hijos, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que me convertí en medico, soy pediatra.

—¡Oh por dios! Que estupendo hijo, no sabes lo orgullosa que me haces sentir, pero cuéntame más.

Con mamá nos enfrascamos en una emocionante conversación, le conté toda mi vida y lo que había sido desde que ella no estaba conmigo, me escuchaba atenta al igual que Bella, me sentía cohibido con su mirada. Traté de concertarme sólo en mamá y de disfrutar de su cara de asombro y de alegría cada vez que le gustaba lo que escuchaba.

—Y así fue como di con ustedes, pedí una semana de vacaciones en el hospital y aquí estoy mamá.

—No sabes lo feliz que me siento, sabía que llegaría el día en el que te volviera a ver.

—Espero que no te vuelvas a ir y si lo haces por favor avísame, ahora que te encontré no soportaría perderte nuevamente.

—No mi pequeño, te juro que no lo hare, tú y Bella son lo mas importante en mi mundo —mamá estiró una de sus manos y Bella reaccionó de inmediato, nos acercó y dejó que nuestras manos se juntaran. El contacto con su piel hizo que nuevamente una corriente atravesara por mi cuerpo. Al tener ésta sensación nuestros ojos se encontraron, parecía que a ella le había pasado lo mismo. Sacó rápidamente su mano y se puso de pie.

—Bella ¿qué pasa cariño?

—Están olvidado a alguien muy importante —el rostro de mi mamá se tensó por completo al igual que el mío, creo que ésta no era la mejor forma para juntarlos.

—¡Bella!

—No Edward. Mamá —dijo sentándose nuevamente a su lado y tomando sus manos— ¿En qué parte queda papá en todo esto?

—Bella yo… —mamá no supo que responder.

—Mamá —interrumpí su conversación, preferí ser yo el que le contara—, ¿sabes? Papá también está aquí en la ciudad, de hecho él fue el que contrato al detective para encontrarlas. Las ha buscado por muchos años. Él quiere hablar contigo, quiere que escuches su parte de la historia.

—No, no, no, no —se paró mamá negando, le di una desaprobatoria mirada a Bella que me respondió con una mueca.

—Mamá por favor, debes escucharlo.

—No Edward, no me pidas eso, ya sufrí bastante con saber que tu padre me había engañado y…

—No mamá —la detuve antes de que dijera lo que ya sabía—, él no te engaño, y si le dieras una oportunidad podría demostrártelo hasta con pruebas.

—No me interesa —caminó por la habitación hacia las escaleras que conducían seguramente al segundo piso, le tomé del brazo y la hice girar.

—Por favor mamá, hazlo por mí, por Bella.

—Mi amor —cerró sus ojos—, eres bienvenido a quedarte en mi casa todo lo que quieras, eres mi hijo y esto también es tuyo, pero no me pidas que lo escuche, no lo hagas —se soltó del brazo y subió las escaleras. La perdí de vista y con ella se fueron todas mis esperanzas.

—¿¡Qué demonios hiciste! —le grité cuando mi madre ya había subido.

—Lo siento, pero no me gustó que mintieras —respondió, cruzándose de brazos y evitando mi mirada.

—¿Te das cuenta que podrías haber arruinado la única oportunidad de juntarlos?

—Claro que no, conozco a mi madre, sé que tarde o temprano terminara accediendo.

—Sí, tienes razón, igual a como lo hizo en estos años —respondí con sarcasmo.

—No me hables así —me retó, mirándome con sus ojos llenos de furia.

—¿Por qué no? Si tú tienes la culpa de que esto haya pasado —me acerqué a ella y me arrepentí en el instante en el que nuestras caras quedaron demasiado cerca y sentí nuestras respiraciones entremezclarse.

—No… no te preocupes, sé que esto pasara —dijo con su voz entrecortada, me alejé de ella antes de cometer una locura.

—Llámame cuando soluciones éste problema, estaremos una semana en la ciudad.

Salí de la casa sin escuchar su respuesta, si antes estaba enojado ahora me sentía lleno de furia, pero no por lo que paso si no por lo que había sentido. El tenerla así de cerca me había producido las sensaciones más extrañas y nuevas. No podía tener ésta clase de sensaciones, ¡no podía!

_«Recuerda que ustedes no son nada, no los une ni el apellido ni lazos sanguíneos, sólo el cariño fraternal que tienen de niños.»_

La frase de Alice golpeó en mi mente, sacudí mi cabeza y deje que el frio de la noche aplacara mis pensamientos. Llamé a mi padre y le pedí que nos reuniéramos en el restaurant del hotel. Había mucho que conversar.

—Ya veo, entonces será mas difícil de lo que pensábamos —asentí, mi padre sabía que todo se nos había complicado.

—No sé que pasara ahorita, pero espero que todo se solucione.

—Yo también. Pero dime ¿cómo estaba ella?

—Bien papá, mamá está igual a como la recordaba. Está igual de hermosa.

—Lo sé, ella siempre fue la mujer más bella de éste mundo.

—Pero lo más importante es solucionar éste embrollo.

—Y lo haremos hijo, te prometo que lo haremos.

Cenamos y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, estaba muy agotado y sentía una presión en mi pecho que no se iba, salí al balcón y el frio viento golpeo en mi cara, Forks era una ciudad muy helada. Estaba en la región más lluviosa y fría de este lado del país. Mientras contemplaba el paisaje el sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi estado, miré el visor y decía «_Bella»,_ me apresure a contestar.

—Edward —susurró.

—¿Cómo estas Isabella? —contesté, un poco distante, recordé lo que había pasado esta tarde.

—Bien… pero quería disculparme por lo que paso hoy, no era mi intención arruinarlo todo —suspire, ¡Dios como costaba estar distanciado de ella!

—Lo sé _mi pequeña Bella_ —dejé escapar la frase, no era capaz de culparla, un silencio incomodo se formó por el teléfono. No sabía que decir, me quedé paralizado mirando la infinidad que tenía por delante.

—Hace años que nadie me llamaba así, cuanto lo extrañaba —confesó en un susurro.

—Yo… yo soy el único que te decía así, ¿recuerdas?.

—Sí… lo sé. Te extrañaba demasiado.

—Yo igual.

—¿Por qué no mañana… hacemos algo? Me encantaría hablar contigo.

—¿Pero tú no tienes un compromiso?

—Sí, pero podría posponerlo, eres mi hermano y por lo tanto tienes prioridad número uno en mi lista —nuevamente mi pecho se contrajo al escucharla llamarme hermano.

—Gracias, pero será mejor que asistas, si quieres nos podemos ver después de eso, recuerda que estaré aquí toda la semana.

—Está bien, juntémonos a las tres de la tarde en el lobby de tu hotel. Yo pasare por ti.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. Suerte con la banquetera.

—Gracias, nos vemos.

—Hasta pronto.

Me apoyé en el balcón y no pude evitar dejar mi mente en blanco por un momento, me sentí emocionado, pero a la vez tenía ese maldito dolor que no me dejaba tranquilo.

Los rayos de sol pegaron con fuerza en mi cara, abrí mis ojos lentamente y una blanquecina y aireada habitación me recibió, me remecí entre las sabanas, recordando todo lo que había sucedido. No podía evitar sentir un poco de fracaso en el intento que habíamos hecho ayer, pero sabíamos que iba a ser difícil mama no aceptaría a papa tan fácilmente. Me levante y me metí en la ducha, para cuando había terminado alguien tocaba a la puerta.

—Buenos días papá —dije al abrir.

—Buenos días Edward, ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Digamos que bien, ¿y tú?

—Lo mismo, no sé cuales serán nuestros movimientos de ahora en adelante, Esme ya sabe que estamos aquí.

—Sí y lo peor de todo es que al parecer no te quiere ni ver. Debe haber sufrido mucho con todo esto como para que no quiera verte ni en pintura —la expresión de mi padre cambió rápidamente, una mueca de dolor cruzó por su rostro—. Lo siento papá.

—No hijo, es verdad, tu madre debe estar muy dolida, pero te prometo que aunque sea lo último que haga lograre que tu madre me escuche.

—¡Muy bien papá! Esa es la actitud.

—Hoy en la mañana iré a su tienda, en el informe sale la dirección, así que creo que no estaré por la mañana, ¿tú que harás?

—Ahora me quedare aquí, haré algunas llamadas para saber como va todo por Seattle y en la tarde me juntare con Bella.

—¿Con Bella? Qué bien hijo, me alegra que ustedes se lleven tan bien como siempre.

—A mi también papá.

—Entonces vamos a desayunar para que podamos comenzar nuestro día.

—De acuerdo.

Al terminar nuestro desayuno papá se fue rápidamente en busca de mamá, quedamos de acuerdo para almorzar juntos. Subí a mi habitación y comencé a realizar mis llamadas, el primero fue Seth, conversamos largamente por alrededor de una hora, tenían un caso de una complicación pulmonar en un lactante, les había dado muchos problemas a los de urgencia pediátrica, así que comenté y debatimos sobre los posibles tratamientos. Al colgar la siguiente fue mi querido duendecillo.

—¿Aló? —contestó una voz masculina.

—Jasper, soy Edward, ¿cómo están?

—Bien hermano ¿y tú?, ¿cómo va todo?

—Como el carajo, aquí todo esta patas arriba —le conté todo lo que había pasado ayer y sus expresiones de asombro se escucharon en varias partes—. Y cómo te digo todo está revuelto.

—Y bien, ¿cómo va tu relación con Bella?

—Digamos que va bien, pero no sé, ayer de que tuvimos ese desacuerdo me llamó en la noche pidiendo disculpas, no pude evitar sentir muchas cosas, o cuando me contó que se iba a casar, no sé lo que me pasa Jasper, estoy tan confundido.

—Lo sé Edward, en tu voz se nota que tienes un conflicto, pero tranquilo hermano, sé que todo saldrá bien.

—Y a todo esto el duende de tu mujer donde está.

—Salió de día de compras con sus amigas.

—¡Que novedad!

—Sí, tú sabes cómo es ella, yo me reuniré con Emmett e iremos a jugar Bascket.

—Que lastima que no podre ir.

—Sí, pero sabemos que es por un bien mayor, así que tranquilo.

—Dile al duende que me llame cuando vuelva.

—Está bien, yo le diré.

—Nos vemos.

—Hasta pronto.

Colgamos, cuando mire el reloj ya eran casi las doce del día, el tiempo se pasaba volando hablando con tus amigos. Bajé hacia las terrazas del hotel y me llevé un excelente libro, «Orgullo y Prejuicio», a pesar de que hacia un frio de los mil demonios me senté en uno de los sillones del lobby y comencé a leer, no quería estar solo en la habitación. Unas calidas manos se posaron en mis ojos tapándolos, un ya conocido olor a fresias se caló por mis sentidos despertándolos en un instante.

—Bella —susurré, quitándome las manos de mis ojos, me giré y ahí estaba ella con su angelical rostro.

—Hola Edward —tenía una hermosa y dulce sonrisa en sus labios, me detuve dos segundos a contemplarlos y una sensación de ansiedad se dispersó por mi cuerpo.

—Hola… ¿pero no tenías una cita con la banquetera? —pregunté—

—Sí… pero nos cancelo a última hora, así que deje a Mike en su casa y me vine por ti, ¿almorzamos juntos? —no tuve que pensarlo dos veces para aceptar, pero de inmediato recordé que se lo había prometido primero a papá.

—Le prometí a papa que almorzaría con él.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Almorzamos los tres y listo —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Está bien.

Llamé a papá a su celular y por su voz sabía que no le había ido bien. Cuando llegó al hotel su expresión era torturada y adolorida.

—Hola hijos —saludó a Bella con un beso y abrazo al igual que a mí.

—Hola papá, ¿pero qué pasa, porque vienes con esa cara?

—Fui a hablar con tu madre.

—Oh ya veo, me imagino lo que te dijo.

—Nada, sólo se limito a correrme con la seguridad de la tienda.

—Ay papá lo siento mucho, debí de advertirte que mamá no estaba aún contenta con que estuvieras aquí en la ciudad, pero tranquilo que sé que todo se solucionara —terminó con una amable sonrisa, se veía hermosa en el ángulo en el que yo la miraba.

—Sí hija lo sé, pero no quiero esperar tanto.

—Tranquilo papá —Bella pasó sus manos por las mejillas de mi padre, ambos se miraron y asintieron dándose la confianza que necesitábamos en éste momento.

—Bueno, es hora de almorzar, ¿vamos?

—Vamos —ambos asintieron y nos dirigimos al restaurant.

El almuerzo pasó más tortuoso de lo que pensaba, a mi padre se le ocurrió preguntarle mil cosas sobre el matrimonio a Bella que ella parecía feliz de responder, mi tortura fue interrumpida por una pregunta que me dejo tenso.

—Supongo que vendrán a mi matrimonio ¿cierto? Quiero que mi padre me entregue ese día.

—Bella mi amor, será todo un placer, te aseguro que Edward y yo estaremos aquí, ¿cierto Edward? —miré a mi padre con ojos de tortura pero asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, no quería que Bella se sintiera mal.

—Que bien, entonces los pondré de inmediato en la lista de invitados.

—¿Y tienes muchos? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Bueno en realidad sí, pero no es porque yo quiera. El problema es que la familia de Mike es muy conocida, entonces son muchas las personas a las que tenían que invitar, mi lista de invitados se cierra con suerte en quince personas con ustedes incluidos.

—¿Y cuántos son en total? —Bella hizo una mueca.

—Casi trescientos.

—¡Dios! Planean hacer la boda del año —dijo mi padre con asombro—. Pero cariño ¿quién está cubriendo todos los gastos?

—Mike por supuesto, si el quiere una enorme boda que él la pague. Cuando le dije que quería una boda simple y privada casi le dio un ataque y contárselo a su madre fue peor.

—Sin duda será todo por lo grande —confesé, con el dolor punzando en mi pecho.

—Sí, creo que será así —respondió con una mueca.

—Bueno chicos los dejo, quiero descansar un poco, además, debo comunicarme con el hospital.

—Bien papá, nos vemos después —se despidieron y papá se marchó—. Entonces hermanito ¿qué hacemos?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no vamos a caminar y ahí vemos?, ¿te parece?

—Claro vamos.

Pagué la cuenta y salimos del hotel. Caminamos largo rato contándonos anécdotas de todo tipo, de novios, novias, amigos, familia, de cuando éramos niños y cosas que nos asustaban, me sorprendí al saber que ella recordaba casi toda nuestra infancia.

—Pensé que todos esos recuerdos los habías soñado.

—Y así era, por eso siempre los mantuve vivos en mi memoria, siempre creí que tu eras un producto de mi imaginación, si parecías un ángel con esos ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo alborotado. Nunca se te han dado bien los peinados —dijo pasando una mano por mi cabello, desordenándolo aun mas.

—Claro que no, y a ti nunca se te dio bien la agilidad verdad —bromeé.

—Oye eso es un golpe bajo, sabes que me causó muchos problemas cuando era niña.

—Y yo siempre acudía a defenderte.

—Lo sé, eras mi ángel guardián —nos miramos y me perdí en el brillo de sus ojos, estábamos en un parque rodeados por la naturaleza. El verde de los árboles y el azul en el cielo hacían resaltar aun más sus hermosos ojos. Su cabello castaño era una delicia cuando se balanceaba con el viento. _¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?_

Rompí el contacto nervioso por lo que se estaba produciendo, no podía dejar que ese tipo de sentimientos se diera en mi, Bella era mi hermana y eso siempre debía de ser así.

—Y dime ¿tienes muchos amigos en Forks? —pregunté, tratando de escapar de lo que sentía.

—Digamos que tengo muchos conocidos y sólo unos pocos amigos, mi mejor amiga es Rosalie, tú ya la conociste.

—Ah ¿la chica con la que hable en la primaria?

— Sí ella, es maestra al igual que yo, nos hicimos muy amigas cuando llegamos.

—Ya veo —mi celular comenzó a sonar antes de que pudiera responder algo más.

—¿Diga? —contesté—

—_Hola mi hermoso Edward —_la voz melosa de Alice saltó desde el auricular.

—Hola mi amor —dije, consciente de que a mi amiga la explotaba cuando la trataba con mucho amor, decía que era para conseguir algo. Miré de reojo a Bella y se había apartado algunos pasos, tenía la vista perdida y los brazos cruzados en su pecho, me concentré en lo que estaba haciendo y seguí hablando con Alice.

—_Si te trato con amor es sólo para que me cuentes con pelos y señales lo que pasa._

—Lo sé mi amor, no te preocupes, yo también te amo.

—_Ay Edward, no te viene lo meloso conmigo._

—Lo sé, por eso lo hago —reí.

—_En fin ¿cómo vas? Jasper me contó que muy mal._

—Más o menos, creo que todo se ha complicado un poco, así que tal vez me quede más de lo que tenía planeado.

—_¡Dios! ¿Tanto así?_

—Si, todo está de cabeza, pero dime ¿cómo has estado?

—_Digamos que bien, pero en mis compras no encontré lo que quería._

—Eso es porque eres demasiado exigente mi duendecillo —reí.

—_Ya no molestes Cullen, o te hecho a Emmett._

—No le tengo miedo a ese oso, bueno más tarde te llamo y seguimos hablando.

—_Okey, pero ya déjate de tratarme con tanto amor, si no me cuentas todo te juro que soy capaz de irme para allá y hacerte confesar de las greñas._

—¿Vendrías solo por eso? Eres lo máximo, me lo esperaría de ti sabes. Por eso te quiero tanto.

—_Sí, síguele anda síguele, que rapidito me van a bajar los Hale-Brandon y te daré una paliza._

—Yo también te quiero —reí—. Nos hablamos a la noche.

—_Okey, nos hablamos, besos y abrazos._

—Para ti también, adiós —colgué.

Colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa, Alice siempre me subía el ánimo. Me giré y la mirada de Bella se clavó en mis ojos, por su cara pasó una expresión que no pude identificar, traté de no prestar atención, de seguro estaba confundiendo todo como siempre. Seguimos caminando hasta el centro de la ciudad. Estábamos inmersos en un incomodo silencio que se rompió al llegar a una enorme tienda. Seguí caminando, pero cuando miré a Bella a mi lado ella no estaba, rápidamente me giré y ella estaba parada afuera de aquella vitrina.

—¿Por qué paramos aquí? —le pregunté cuando me acerqué a ella.

Bella no me alcanzo a responder cuando un hombre mas o menos de mi edad salió corriendo de aquella tienda y la tomó en sus brazos. Rápidamente pegó sus labios a los de ella levantándola un poco del suelo, la ira se formó rápidamente en mi pecho y un gruñido se escapó por mis labios.

El presenciar esa escena hizo que mi cabeza ardiera y mis puños se apretaran. ¿Quién demonios era ese mal nacido que se atrevía a besar a Bella?

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?_

**_¿Merezco Algún Rws?_**


	4. Nuevos Sentimientos

**Historia Beteada por Gabriela (- Lady Ava'dore-)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total.**

* * *

_Hola mis amores,  
_

_el concurso de One Shoots de Mixii Lutz y el de Angy en Lover suspiritos Cullen ESTAN POR TERMINAR, yo estoy nominada para los dos asi que les_

_ pido que VOTEN POR MI, no tengo anfulas de ganadora pero no me gustaría quedar de las ultimas jajajajajajajajajaja, recuerden que en el de MIXII _

_deben poner el porque votan por mi OS, si todavía no lo leen esta aqui en Fanfiction, en mi Blog o si copian este link_

**http : / / princessdarkcoffin. blogspot. com / 2010 / 06 / alguien - mas- contest-1-by-tiwi . html**

**(quitenle los espacios)**

_lo podrán encontrar junto con la votación en el blog de Mixii._

_Con Amor._

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

—Hola mi amor —dijo el maldito que estaba besando a Bella, rodé mis ojos al ver la condenada miel que derramaba.

—Hola Mike —saludó Bella, como siempre tan cortés.

—Y dime ¿quién es él? —dijo, dándome una clara expresión de desaprobación, su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza, ¿y quien se creía éste maldito imbecil para mirarme así?

—¿Qué no te das cuenta Mike? Él es Edward Cullen, mi hermano —dijo, dando un paso atrás y parándose a mi lado, nuevamente la sensación de malestar al escuchar esa palabra recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso nunca se iba a acabar?

—Ah, claro que sí. Hola Edward ¿cómo estás?

—Bien gracias, presumo que tú eres el novio de Bella.

—Sí, soy el futuro esposo de ésta maravillosa mujer —Atrajo a Bella hacia el y puso sus asquerosas pesuñas sobre su cuerpo, encendió la caldera que dormía dentro de mi.

—Espero que te comportes a la altura y sepas cuidarla, porque si no lo haces te juro que te arrepentirás —dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, el rostro del tipo paso de asombro a crisparse.

—No te preocupes que sé lo que hago.

—Eso espero —terminé mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, me giré y Bella nos miraba con completo asombro—. ¿Nos Vamos Bella? —pregunté, con la autoridad que me daba ser su «hermano», aunque por dentro los sentimientos que me recorrían no eran precisamente de hermanos.

—Claro… vamos —respondió, dejando entrever su nerviosismo.

Avance un poco, sólo para no ver como ese desgraciado la tocaba, ya de entrada me había caído como patada en el hígado. Se notaba que era un niñito hijito de papá y que no sabía nada de la vida. _Maldito _dije entre dientes.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Bella al acercarse en ese momento.

—No nada, pero dime ¿cómo es que te liaste de un tipo así?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque parece que no ha freído ni un huevo en su vida —dije, con un visible sarcasmo.

—Vamos Edward, no puedes ser tan critico si ni lo conoces.

—Por eso mismo, porque se le nota sin conocerlo como es.

—Bueno, tal vez el no sea un manojo de virtudes, pero me gusta así como es —sentenció, dejándome un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi espalda

Ahí estaba yo, parado como un idiota y pensando en lo que ella había dicho «_Me gusta así como es», _demonios, con sólo escuchar esa frase mí vida se detuvo en un segundo. El confirmar que a ella si le gustaba era un golpe que no esperaba, de hecho ni siquiera me imaginaba que sería un golpe. Pero así lo había sentido, directo en el corazón.

—¿Edward, qué pasa?, ¿no piensas caminar más? —me dijo cuando ya había avanzado algunos pasos y yo seguía petrificado, mirándola como un idiota.

—Nada, vamos —luego de eso no pude hacer mas que escucharla, mi voz no salía de mi boca. La tenía atrapada en mi garganta. Iba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando todo se complico.

—¡Edward Cuidado! —gritó la voz de Bella, de pronto reaccione y me vi parado en el medio de la calle a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de ser arrollado por un auto, un jalón me sacó del trayecto. Mi cuerpo se fue al suelo junto con el que me había salvado, abrí los ojos para encontrarme cara a cara y a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del rostro de Bella. Nuevamente su inconfundible aroma cegó mis sentidos.

Ella estaba sobre mi cuerpo, sentía cada partícula de su figura conectada con la mía, aunque llevaba ropa sentía su calor traspasar la tela. Sus ojos me miraron de manera extraña y rápidamente se bajó de encima, pero no pude evitar recordar al instante lo que había sentido al tenerla así de cerca y también el vacio que se produjo cuando estuvo lejos nuevamente. Sus mejillas tomaron un tinte carmesí al igual que las mías, las sentía arder al igual que cada partícula de mi cuerpo que había tenido su contacto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa, logré mirarla a los ojos y ver que su cara estaba completamente sonrosada.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondí nervioso, no podía creer el torbellino de sentimientos nuevos que se agolpaban en mi ser.

—Entonces vámonos de aquí antes que nos maten. No recordaba lo descuidado que puedes ser algunas veces.

—¡Mira quién habla! —Respondí, cuando ya íbamos de camino al hotel—. Yo siempre tenía que salvarte de las situaciones mas extrañas, nunca había visto a una persona poner tan descaradamente su vida en peligro —reí y ella me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—No molestes Cullen —dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Vamos Bella, no te enojes.

—No me enojo, te conozco que es diferente. Y es verdad, siempre me ayudaste en todo lo que necesitaba, eso jamás sabré como pagártelo.

—Bueno, podríamos comenzar con tomarnos un helado en aquella heladería —dije, señalando con el dedo a donde quería que nos dirigiéramos.

—Está bien —respondió—, pero yo pagaré.

—¡Dios! Es primera vez que una mujer me invita —dije con sinceridad y risa.

—Vamos Cullen —dijo jalándome, ella pasó su mano por mi brazo y se apoyo en mi hombro, ¿cómo podía disfrutar tanto el tenerla a mi lado?

Caminamos hacia donde le había indicado y una enorme variedad de helados nos estaba esperando. Bella abrió los ojos y sus orbes brillaron.

—¡Que delicia!, ¡no se cual escoger!

—Podría adivinar cuáles son tus sabores favoritos —dije con ironía.

—A ver señor sabelotodo ¿cuáles son mis sabores favoritos?

—Recuerdo que siempre morías por los helados de tres sabores: Chocolate Suizo, Manjar y pasas —los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron dándome la razón, una carcajada salió de mis labios

—¿Vez?, lo sabia… y tú ¿recuerdas cuales eran los míos?

—Stracciatela, Banana Splitt y Pasas al Ron —mis ojos se entrecerraron al igual que ella, los dos nos mirábamos desafiantes pero conteniendo las risitas, Bella no aguanto más y se comenzó a reír—. ¡¿Ves? Lo sabía —se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa triunfante se apoderó de sus labios.

—Bueno, es un empate —dije con una cálida sonrisa, me quedé disfrutando de ese rostro lleno de luz.

—¿Van a ordenar algo? —dijo el chico que estaba detrás del mesón.

—Sí, queremos dos copas de tres sabores, una de Chocolate Suizo, Manjar y pasas y la otra de Stracciatela, Banana Splitt y Pasas al Ron.

—Enseguida —respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa picara. Estaba coqueteando con Bella.

—Le mueves el piso a cualquiera, ¿no hermanita? —dije con una sonrisa, ella soltó otra risa musical que lleno el lugar.

—No seas tonto Edward, el sólo debe tener unos dieciocho años.

—Eso comprueba el poder que tienes. Eso lo debiste de aprender de mi —ella me miro enarcando una ceja, pero con una enorme sonrisa de incredulidad.

—Miren al señor ¡todas las mujeres me siguen! A ver, cuéntame semental ¿cómo ha sido tu vida amorosa?

—Aquí están sus pedidos —el chiquillo le entrego a Bella las copas, pero antes de pasárselas le sonrió tontamente, se las arrebaté de la mano y le di las gracias. ¡Ja!... niñito

Nos fuimos a sentar en una de las mesas del lugar.

—Entonces cuéntame casanova, ¿que ha sido de tu vida sentimental?

—Bueno, digamos que he tenido una novia de aquí y allá, pero nada mas. No me gusta comprometerme cuando no me siento enamorado.

—¿Y alguna vez te has sentido enamorado?

—Creo que no, pero no me cierro a la posibilidad.

—Eso está bien, tengo cientos de amigas que estarían locas por estar con un medico —rió

—No gracias, no me gustan las interesadas.

—¿Y las rubias? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

—Tampoco.

—¡Oh! ¡Que lastima! Mi mejor amiga, Rose, a la que conociste el otro día esta soltera, hubiera sido genial que salieran juntos.

—No gracias, prefiero a las castañas —solté sin pensarlo, Bella me miró con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par. Nuevamente sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono carmesí y las mías ardían al mismo tono—. No… ¿no tienes alguna de tus amigas que sea así? —pensé en lo primero que se me ocurrió. ¡Demonios!

—Tendría que recordar alguna —respondió con una risa nerviosa—, pero no te preocupes, en mi fiesta de compromiso veras a todas las primas de Mike

—¿Fiesta de Compromiso? —pregunté nervioso.

—Sí, es en dos semanas más, justo antes de la boda.

—Pero yo… pensé que ya te habías comprometido.

—El compromiso fue anunciado, pero aun no nos ponemos las alianzas que lo valoricen. Eso no será hasta dentro de dos semanas, justo dos antes de la boda.

—Ya veo —el dolor de mi pecho volvió con mas fuerza que antes, sentí que la heladería se me caería encima, comencé a comer de mi copa lentamente e inmerso en el silencio.

Pedimos la cuenta y nos fuimos, aun iba dándole vueltas al asunto del compromiso.

—¿Edward, pasa algo? —preguntó Bella cuando ya casi llegábamos al hotel.

—No solo es que… pensaba en tu compromiso, no puedo creer que mi hermanita se vaya a casar —dije sinceramente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, es increíble, ni yo me convenzo a veces. Bueno ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya —el atardecer cada vez se hacia mas presente vistiendo los cielos de colores naranjas y rosas.

—Está bien, ¿mañana nos vemos?

—De acuerdo, ¡invitemos a mamá almorzar!

—Está bien, paso por ti al kínder.

—Te estaré esperando, nos vemos Edward —nuevamente se empinó y besó mis mejillas, la corriente de electricidad se expandió por mi cuerpo obligándome a reaccionar.

—Nos vemos Bella —tomé su cara y deposité un beso en su mejilla, su piel se tornó ardiente alrededor de donde se posaron mis labios. Sabía a fresas. El color del atardecer no me dejaba ver si su piel había tomado un color especial. Sus ojos brillaron con ese fulgor inconfundible y se marchó.

Esperé hasta que sus pasos se perdieran en el estacionamiento, subió a su auto y se perdió en el tráfico de la carretera. Me quede ahí por unos minutos mas, el crepúsculo cada vez se acercaba mas, mis labios estaban tibios y sentían su piel como si todavía los tuviera sobre ella, mi celular sonó y por la música supe que nuevamente el duende me llamaba.

—Te demoras mucho en llamar, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

—De todo Alice… de todo —dije, soltando un suspiro y cerrando mis ojos. La sensación de ese beso aun seguida presente.

—Entonces suéltalo.

—Creo que tenías razón. Siento que estoy confundiendo mi cariño por Bella —Alice guardó silencio y también soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno mi amor, yo sabía que esto terminaría así, lo supe desde el momento que te escuché hablar de ella cuando la volviste a ver, pero no me imaginaba que fuera tan rápido.

—Es que no sé lo que me pasa ¡estoy muy confundido!, una parte de mí la ama por ser mi hermana, por haber compartido momentos maravillosos en mi niñez y por ser la hija de la mujer que más amo en éste mundo: mi madre. Pero por otra parte… —me calle, ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo.

—Pero por otra parte te mueres por estar cerca de ella ¿verdad?

—Sí —confesé.

—¿Donde estas?

—En el estacionamiento del hotel contemplando el crepúsculo.

—¿Y qué demonios haces ahí?

—Bella se acaba de ir.

—Ya veo… —rió—. Apuesto a que todavía no puedes reaccionar.

—Sí —respondí tímidamente.

—Bueno Edward, lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que examines bien tus sentimientos y cuando estés seguro…. vemos lo que hacemos.

—Es que ni siquiera sé que me pasa.

—Lo sé, pero para saberlo tienes que pasar tiempo con Bella. Esa es tu única opción.

—Alice, siento que juego con fuego —admití con pesar.

—¿Quieres quedarte con la duda y ser siempre un hermano con sentimientos escondidos?

—No.

—Entonces, hazme caso. Ésta semana trata de compartir con ella y te aseguro que descubrirás lo que sientes o por lo menos tendrás algo mas claro.

—Está bien. Ojala todo resulte bien.

—Te aseguro que más de algo sacaremos.

Estaba completamente desorientado, todo lo que sentí hoy me dejo atónito. ¿Cómo demonios alguien podía provocarte tantas cosas? Lo único que sabía era que tenía que aclarar mi corazón u olvidarme de todo.

Al día siguiente me levanté con ánimos de correr, si bien había dormido como un bebé, mi mente aun seguía confundida. Me puse ropa deportiva y salí a trotar por las calles de Forks. Mi iPod era mi fiel compañero, al llegar al parque corrí por entre medio de los árboles respirando el aroma de los pinos, eso siempre me ayudaba a despejar mi mente, casi siempre antes de una cirugía o de algo muy difícil salía a correr, se despejaba mi mente y quedaba totalmente relajado para todo lo que tuviera que hacer. Al sentirme un poco cansado y después de haber recorrido una larga distancia me senté en el parque, el viento y el aroma de los árboles se calaba en mis sentidos y me hacia quedar extasiado. En la ciudad era muy difícil poder experimentar éste nivel de tranquilidad.

—Que exquisito —dije al viento, cerrando mis ojos y disfrutando del aire.

—Sin duda alguna —respondió una voz femenina, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una chica, era de cabello castaño claro a la mitad de la espalda, tenía una nariz perfecta y sus ojos color café.

—Hola —salude cortés.

—Hola —respondió—, mi nombre es Jessica Stanley, tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —reí.

—Porque aquí todos nos conocemos, además no pareces ser de Forks.

—Soy de Seattle en realidad y mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Lo sabía, no pareces de Forks —la chica tenía la voz bastante aguda, pero parecía ser buena persona.

—Tengo cara extraña.

—No. Pero uno sabe cuando la gente es de la cuidad, y dime si no es mucha la intromisión —rió— .¿Qué haces por acá?

—Vine a ver a mi familia.

—Oh que interesante y son de apellido Cullen, porque no conozco a ningún Cullen.

—No, ellas son mi madrastra y hermanastra, se llaman Esme e Isabella Swan.

—¡Ah!, si las conozco, la señora Esme es dueña de Twilight Designe e Isabella es la maestra de la escuela, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —corroboré.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo, yo trabajo para Twilight Designe, soy vendedora en la tienda.

—SÍ, es muy pequeño.

La chica parecía no perder el hilo de la conversación porque hablaba demasiado, tenía un tema para cada palabra que yo decía, me sacó de todo tipo de información. Ella parecía simpática, sería una buena amistad, tal vez le preguntaría a Bella si sabía cómo era. Estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando, cuando me di cuenta ya eran casi las once, estaba justo para llegar a bañarme e irme a buscar a Bella y a mamá.

—Bueno Jessica ha sido un gusto conocerte, nos vemos luego.

—Por supuesto que sí Edward, pásate por la tienda alguna vez.

—Claro, nos vemos, adiós.

—Adiós.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado, me fui nuevamente trotando hacia el hotel y pensando en todo lo que llevaba en mi cabeza, que era bastante, al estar así pensé que no podría arruinar el sueño de Bella por un capricho, sin duda no sabía que mas era, porque pensar en la palabra _amor_ era hablar en palabras mayores, además, no podía arruinar todo por una confusión, terminé por convencer a mi mente porque era una confusión de sentimientos, el problema sería convencer a mi corazón.

Salí a toda prisa por Bella hacia el kínder, mi Volvo plateado me esperaba paciente en el estacionamiento. Mientras iba de camino puse la radio del auto, el locutor indicaba que la lluvia se dejaría caer en la tarde, recomendaba no salir de casa. Comencé a pensar en mis padres. ¿Cómo podría hacer para que mamá por lo menos accediera a conversar con papá? Era algo difícil, pero sabía que no imposible.

Llegué al kínder, bajé del Volvo y el aire estaba frío y las nubes eran amenazantes, todo parecía indicar que llovería por muchos días, llegué a la puerta y un montón de niños salieron corriendo seguidos por algunos padres. El ambiente de la primaria era pura alegría, niños corriendo hacia todos lados y padres emocionados mirándolos. El mejor regalo para cualquier persona es escuchar la risa alegre de un niño, por lo menos a mi me motivaba para seguir adelante, por eso amaba mi profesión. Llegué a los pasillos donde estaban las aulas, pero no sabía a cien y a ciertas donde estaba la de Bella, husmeé en todas las que encontré, pero nada parecía indicar que alguna era de Bella. Me asomé en la última del pasillo y vi una cara conocida, Rosalie, la mejor amiga de Bella. Golpee despacio ya que estaba haciendo clases, cuando se abrió la puerta ella no parecía sorprendida de verme.

—Hola Edward.

—Hola Rosalie, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien gracias, dime ¿estás buscando a Bella?

—Sí, vengo para recogerla, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Claro que sí, aquí no la encontraras porque estos son los cursos grandes, Bella trabaja en el kindergarden que esta atrás, sale al patio y es el edificio que esta allí.

—Oh, muchas gracias Rosalie, fue un gusto verte.

—Claro, para mí también, cuídate.

—Hasta pronto.

Me despedí de ella y salí raudo para buscar a Bella, o sea que Bella trabajaba con los más pequeños de la primaria. Fue en la dirección que me indicó Rosalie, el patio era muy grande y tenía muchísimos juegos y cosas donde los niños podían subirse. Entré y me dio una sensación de nerviosismo, mi estomago se oprimió y los latidos de mi corazón se intensificaron, tal vez era por la emoción de ver a mi hermana. Sí, tal vez era eso.

Comencé a caminar por los desiertos pasillos, miré la hora y aún faltaban quince minutos para que acabaran las clases. Un hombre de contextura gruesa y gafas se acerco a mí.

—Buenos días señor, ¿qué desea?

—Mi nombre es Edward y soy hermano de Isabella Swan, quería saber dónde puedo encontrarla.

—Oh sí, la profesora Swan da clases en las salas que están al final de este pasillo. Siga derecho por aquí, es una de las ultimas salas.

Le di las gracias al hombre y me acerqué hacia donde me había indicado, cada vez que daba un paso las risas y gritos felices de los niños llenaban mis oídos, el trabajar en una primeria o en un kínder como lo hacía Bella te llenaba de energía y te daba ánimos para estar bien todos los días, los niños alegran la vida de cualquiera. Cuando llegué a una distancia prudente de la sala donde debía dar clases Bella, comencé a escuchar su voz, mi corazón dio un brinco y comenzó a acelerar su paso. Me acerqué a una de las ventanas y la figura de ella apareció frente a mis ojos, una música comenzó a llenar todo el salón, era muy movida.

Admiré a Bella en todo su esplendor, deben haber sido por lo menos unos veinte niños pequeños de no más de cuatro años, que bailaban alegres a su lado. Ella reía y los acompañaba al igual que la otra chica que estaba en el salón, me imaginaba que podía ser su asistente o colaboradora. Ella comenzaron a realizar una coreografía que los niños parecían saber a la perfección, me llenó el alma verla tan feliz y contenta se veía de por si que amaba su trabajo y lo que hacía, me sentí dichoso y además afortunado de verla en el entorno que ella amaba. El timbre sonó de repente y las caras de decepción de los niños no se hicieron esperar, ¿es que acaso querían seguir con ella y no marcharse?

—Bueno mis pequeños mañana continuaremos, que les vaya muy bien y nos vemos mañana.

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos los niños.

—Ahora vayan por sus mochilas —todos los niños corrieron por sus cosas, se agolparon delante de Bella para besarla y abrazarla, ella les correspondió a todos, su cara parecía tener un brillo especial al estar rodeada de todos esos niños que ella amaba, salieron con gran entusiasmo seguidos de la chica que estaba con Bella, me acerqué a la puerta y estaba sentada en su escritorio anotando cosas en un cuaderno.

—No sabes lo hermosa que te vez cuando sonríes —dije casi sin pensarlo, esas palabras no eran las adecuadas, pero mi corazón parecía sentirlas así, levantó su cabeza y me miró con sus ojos brillando, una sonrisa se desplegó por su rostro al igual que un hermoso sonrojo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, parándose con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—Se ve que disfrutas mucho lo que haces.

—Sí, amo mi trabajo, amo a los niños. Son mi vida —respondió con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Se ve que si —dije con una igual.

—Bueno y… —su voz parecía un poco nerviosa—. ¿Iremos a comer con mamá?

—Claro que sí, he venido por ti.

—Entonces la llamo y nos vamos.

—Está bien.

Se fue a buscar su celular y comenzó a marcar el numero, miré a mi alrededor y la sala se veía tan llena de vida, en una de las paredes había un collage de fotos, me acerqué a ellas y podía ver la sonrisa de Bella en muchas de ellas, todas eran de niños o de niños con sus padres, Bella parecía ser muy querida por sus apoderados y alumnos.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó a mis espaldas, me giré para encontrarla y ella estaba mas cerca de mi de lo que imagine, al estar frente a frente mi cara ardió de una manera alarmante, mire sus ojos y estos brillaban como dos luceros, además que sus mejillas seguían tan o mas sonrosadas que antes.

—Sí… sí… vamos —contesté con voz nerviosa, ella se alejó y fue por sus cosas hacia el mesón, no pude evitar mirarla y perderme en una sensación nueva que no conocía. No sabía lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, como demonios podía estar pensando así.

—Bien, estoy lista.

Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, cuando ya íbamos de camino hacia el centro volvimos a hablar.

—¿Y dónde está la tienda de mamá?

—Está en el centro, su nombre es Twilight Designe. De seguro que la veras enseguida, es enorme

—Me imagino, ¿y como hizo mamá para poder sacar adelante su proyecto? —yo ya lo sabía debido al informe del investigador, pero se me hacia mucho mejor escucharlo de sus labios.

—Bueno, fue trabajo duro por mucho tiempo, mamá y yo hemos invertido gran parte de nuestro capital en la tienda, pero ha valido la pena, ahora es una muy conocida en la ciudad y a mamá le va excelente.

—Ahora entiendo, entonces es de las dos —esa parte no la sabía.

—Claro que sí, pero a mí no me interesa, manejarla prefiero mil veces dar mis clases por eso mama se encarga de todo.

—Ustedes supieron perfectamente cómo sobrevivir —dije sin poder evitarlo—, creo que perfectamente habrían salido adelante sin que nosotros nos hubiéramos metido en su vida nuevamente

—¡No! —exclamó Bella, me detuve enfrente de la tienda y la mire, ella tenía los ojos brillantes, pero los acompañaba una expresión de pánico—. Nunca digas eso Edward, tú…su regreso a sido lo mejor que podría haberme pasado —terminó en un hilo de voz

—Y encontrarme contigo… fue lo que le dio sentido a mi vida nuevamente —dije sin medir las consecuencias, salí del auto sin ver la reacción de Bella, tenía miedo de no tener control sobre mis acciones, ella salió del auto cuando estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta, me dio una tímida sonrisa y entró en la tienda.

Aquella era más grande de lo que había pensado, tenía millones de aparadores con exclusivas prendas y diferentes diseños.

—¡Edward! ¡Bella! —exclamó sin poder contener la emoción, se bajó del aparador donde estaba subida y corrió a recibirnos.

—¡Niños, pero que hacen por aquí!

—Vinimos a raptarte —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—Queremos que nos acompañes a almorzar —dije, complementando lo que había dicho ella.

—¡Claro que sí! Déjenme ir por mi cartera y avisarle a Jessica —al oír ese nombre mi cuerpo se tensó, ¿acaso la chica hoy estaba trabajado?

Mamá entró en una de las oficinas y salió al instante con su bolso. Antes de que pudiéramos salir de la tienda, la estridente voz de una chica cruzo todo el lugar.

—¡Edward! ¡Hola! —dijo Jessica, la misma chica que encontré en el parque.

—Hola Jess —la saludé, de reojo mire a mi madre y a Bella. Mamá tenía una sonrisa en su cara, pero Bella tenía una expresión que no pude identificar.

—¡Wow! No pensé en que nos encontraríamos tan luego.

—¿Conoces a Jessica, Edward? —preguntó mamá.

—Sí, nos conocimos hoy en el parque mientras trotaba.

—Claro que sí, usted tiene un hijo muy simpático, señora Swan.

—Muchas gracias Jessica, pero debo decirte que mi hijo es un manojo de cualidades.

—Que me encantaría descubrir —dijo ella con su mirada clavada en mí, yo sólo pude darle una pequeña sonrisa y girarme para despedirme, pero me encontré con la atenta mirada de Bella, entrecerró los ojos y salió hacia la calle.

—Bueno Jessica ya nos vamos, nos vemos luego —le dije, y salí sin esperar su respuesta.

Me crucé por delante del Volvo y mire a Bella, ella tenía perdida su mirada en la calle, no entendía su comportamiento.

—Edward —llamó mi madre.

—Sí mamá.

—Las puertas hijo, están con seguros —mi madre me miraba divertida.

—Oh si claro- dije y con una torpeza increíble logre sacar los seguros.

De camino hacia el restaurant los únicos que hablábamos éramos mamá y yo, Bella que se sentó atrás no dijo ni una sola palabra, estaba muy callada y constantemente fruncía su ceño. Llevé a mi familia al mejor restaurant que me habían recomendado en el hotel. Mamá estaba emocionada y deslumbrada por la sofisticada decoración que había, me había dicho que era su restaurante preferido.

—¿Por qué estas tan callada Bella? —preguntó mamá después del segundo plato, puse atención en ella y nuestras miradas se encontraron fugazmente.

—Por nada mamá.

—¿Problemas en la primaria?

—Claro que no, ese es el único lugar donde puedo ser yo misma y tener paz.

—Bueno chicos, que bueno que pudimos almorzar juntos, he tomado una decisión y quería comunicárselas.

—¿Cual es mamá? —dije sin vacilar.

—He decidido escuchar lo que su padre tiene que decirme, pero que quede claro dije ESCUCHAR no PERDONAR.

Mis ojos se abrieron al igual que los de Bella, una enorme sonrisa cruzó nuestros rostros y dio el paso a la primera parte de la reconciliación. Al fin mamá sabría lo que paso ese día, la idea de estar nuevamente juntos me hizo casi brincar de la felicidad, pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente interrumpido por una punzada de dolor. El noviecito de Bella había aparecido en mi mente, recordándome que ella no estaría para siempre con nosotros, ella se casaría y pasaría a ser de su familia. Se alejaría de nosotros y yo no podría evitarlo.

_¿O sí?_


	5. Un Paso Adelante

_Hola mis amores, ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien, yo ¡estoy feliz! En este momento les subo el cap del computador de la angy, estoy Santiago y vine a conocer a todas mis amigas bloggeras. No saben lo hermosas que son estas chicas, hoy conoci a la Nenny, a la romy, a la alexa cullen y a mi Javii, son las 3 personas mas lindas que hay en el mundo las adoro nenas LAS AMOO… hoy VI ECLIPSE Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! LA AMEEE DIOS MIO COMO LA AME ES INCREIBLE, es la mejor película del mundo ¡se los juro!, este fin de semana a sido maravilloso._

_Este capitulo se lo dedico a todas mis amigas de Santiago, nenas las amo con todo mi corazón espero que nos sigamos viendo, las adoro. _

**

* * *

**

-Aceptaras hablar con papá? —preguntó Bella incrédula.

—Sí, ya se los dije, lo recibiré en la casa para que podamos hablar tranquilamente, pero realmente no les prometo nada. Sólo quiero saber que paso hace diez años atrás. Además, quiero que estén presentes.

—Eso me alegra mucho mamá —dije con una felicidad enorme—. Apenas llegué al hotel le contare a papá, ¿segura que quieres que estemos allí?

—Sí —respondió cortante.

—Bien mamá, entonces preparare todo.

—Está bien Edward, pero no lo emociones mucho, no quiero que piense cosas que no son.

—No te preocupes mamá, pero dime ¿cuando quieres hablar con él?

—Lo más pronto posible —entrecerró sus ojos—, quiero salir de esto luego.

—Está bien —asentí con una sonrisa—, te aseguro que será mas pronto de lo que imaginas.

Con Bella nos dimos miradas de complicidad, estaba seguro de que ella había pensado lo mismo que yo. Ésta era una oportunidad perfecta para reunirlos en un ambiente propicio para hablar. Mi madre y Bella se enfrascaron en una charla trivial, pedí permiso y me retiré un poco de la mesa, marqué el numero de mi padre para avisarle, pero sonaba el tono ocupado. Volví a la mesa y escuché un nombre que ya detestaba sólo con escucharlo.

—Bella y ¿cuándo le presentaras a Edward y a tu padre a Mike?, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora?

—Sí mamá, tienes razón —me senté—. En todo caso Edward ya lo conoció, pero me encantaría que hablaran más y se pudieran llevar mejor. Seria muy importante para mí.

—¿Enserio? —pregunté incrédulo.

—Claro que sí tonto, eres mi hermano —sus ojos brillaron y sentí ese dolor nuevamente, ¡maldito corazón traicionero!

—Entonces —cerré mis ojos y solté un gran suspiro—, si es importante para ti lo conoceré mas, creo que podría invitarlo a cenar con papá o algo así.

—Gracias Edward —me dijo Bella emocionada, ella jamás se imaginaria lo que me producía que se alegrara por eso, no sabía hasta que punto estaba confundido con todo esto. Odiaba sentirme así.

—Qué lindo eres hijo mío, me da gusto que ustedes sean tan buenos hermanos, es una bendición que se lleven tan bien.

—Es cierto, nosotros siempre hemos sido unidos —dijo Bella—, aunque no tengamos lazos sanguíneos nos criamos juntos y eso pesa mucho mas que el ADN y el linaje —mis ojos se posicionaron en ella y me permití admirar descaradamente su belleza, ¿como una mujer así podía confundirme de esta manera?, ¡era mi hermana, por todos los cielos! O eso quería pensar yo porque como todos decían nada más que un cariño nos unía, pero al parecer me quería convencer de lo contrario.

—Bueno hijos me tengo que ir, no me gusta dejar a Jessica sola en la tienda, le puede pasar algo.

—Podría tropezarse con sus mismos pies la muy estúpida —susurró Bella, pero la alcancé a escuchar.

—¿Te cae mal? —pregunté divertido.

—Jamás la he pasado, pero ahora parece que me cayera como plomo en la espalda.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte, riéndome de su comentario.

—No lo sé... te juro que no sé porque me molesta tanto —apretó los puños y se paró.

Pagué la cuenta y tomé del brazo a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, las escolté al volvo y nos encaminamos a la tienda. Al llegar, Jessica estaba sentada arriba de un mostrador ojeando una revista, pero lo que mas me impresionó era que se había cambiado ropa, andaba con una minifalda y un top muy apretado.

—La muy zorra se está mostrado —dijo Bella, nuevamente con los ojos entrecerrados, pero esta vez no hice ningún comentario, sólo me limite a sonreír.

—Hola Jess —saludó mi madre, ella levantó la vista y sus ojos brillaron cuando vio en la dirección que estábamos.

—Hola —saludó con voz suave y ¿sexy?

—Hola —respondió Bella de manera seca, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Estuve un rato más en la tienda acompañando a mamá, Bella se quedó conmigo, pero no hizo casi ningún comentario, a decir verdad la notaba molesta, pero ya le preguntaría porqué. Su celular sonó a eso de las seis, miró el visor y una sonrisa se posicionó en sus labios.

—Hola mi amor —dijo en un volumen que todos pudimos escuchar—. Sí, yo también te extraño, estoy en la tienda de mamá, ¿pasaras por mí? Excelente, te estaré esperando… yo también.

Se me retorció el estomago al pensar lo que se decían. Yo era una persona digamos que romántica, pero no sé porque sus demostraciones de «afecto» me producían migraña. Me corrí de su lado y me fui a despedir de mamá.

—¿No es hermoso el amor?

—Sí, como digas mamá —dije con la voz pesada.

—Y tú ¿cuándo me presentas a una novia?

—No lo sé, creo que la mujer que me hará feliz algún día no existe.

—Claro que sí hijo mío, es sólo que no la has encontrado, estoy segura de que llegara cuando menos lo esperes.

—Eso espero mamá, ahora mas que nunca ansió encontrarla —dije mirando a mi hermana, que aun hablaba con su novio, segundos después colgó y caminó hacia nosotros.

—Mike viene por mí —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Que bueno, así Edward podrá saludarlo.

—Lamentablemente ya debo irme, estoy esperando dos llamadas muy importantes, lamento no volver a ver a Mike, pero lo llamare para que cenemos uno de estos días antes de que me vaya.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les queda? —preguntó mamá.

—Sólo ésta semana mamá, el jueves por la noche debemos partir, papá tiene muchos compromisos que ha postergado y yo tengo que armar un programa completo para los nuevos residentes de éste año, además, me mandaran a hacer unas charlas de patologías pediátricas a un lugar de Washington, pero aun no se donde.

—Me agrada escuchar tantas cosas que tienes, me siento orgullosa —dijo, y besó mi coronilla.

—Bueno, ya me voy —dije, dándole un beso en su frente—, mañana te llamo para concertar el encuentro.

—Está bien hijo —dijo con una sonrisa, me acerqué a Bella y por una extraña razón nos quedamos mirando con ojos brillantes, me acerqué y besé su frente, pero me permití mas segundos para disfrutar de su aroma y perderme en las corrientes eléctricas que desprendían del contacto.

—Nos vemos —dije separándola sólo un poco para mirarla— para concertar el plan —dije en un susurro.

—Nos vemos —dijo ella, y me cerró un ojo con una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios—. Te llamo ésta noche.

—Está bien. Adiós Jess —grité, y de no sé donde apareció Jessica para despedirse, se colgó de mi cuello y besó mi mejilla bajo la atenta mirada de mi madre y Bella.

Salí de la tienda y me subí al Volvo, lo único que quería era marcharme antes de que llegara Mike, no soportaría ver otra demostración tan afectiva entre «mi hermana» y su novio. Aceleré a lo que mas pude y me encaminé hacia el hotel, a la velocidad que iba llegué en sólo diez minutos, subí rápidamente y entré casi corriendo a la habitación.

—No vas a creer lo que paso hoy —le dije a mi padre, él estaba sentado en uno de los sofás leyendo un libro. La emoción se hacia notar en mis palabras.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, levantando la vista y poniéndome toda su atención.

—Mamá aceptó escucharte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó casi gritando y con la emoción al límite.

—Sí papá, mamá dijo que quería reunirse contigo, pero me dijo que te advirtiera que era sólo para escucharte, ella no quiere que te hagas falsas esperanzas.

—No me importa hijo, esto es un avance, es como un paso adelante… sencillamente perfecto.

—Ojala que todo salga bien, ¿pero cuando quieres que se reúnan?

—Creo que lo más rápido posible, ojala fuera mañana.

—Bien, entonces la llamare para preguntarle.

—Estoy ansioso.

—Sí, yo también hijo, no sabes cuánto esperé por esto.

—Lo sé papá, ojala todo salga bien.

—Ojala.

Nos pusimos a conversar sobre unas cuantas cosas que habían quedado en el aire, no sé cuando ni como salio a colación el tema del novio de Bella, papá dijo que estaba ansioso por conocer al hombre que amaba Bella, ¡demonios! Ese maldito dolor se volvió a hacer presente, estaba harto de tener que soportar todo esto, si Bella se iba a casar tenía que hacerme pronto la idea ya que ella estaba feliz y yo debía alegrarme por ella. Marqué el número de mi hermana y esperé a que me contestara, tenía que ponerme de acuerdo para lo de mañana.

—¿Diga? —la voz de un hombre se escuchó del otro lado del auricular, un retortijón que me hizo fruncir el ceño apareció en mi estomago.

—¿Está Bella?

—¿Quién la llama? —preguntó con voz dudosa.

—Soy Edward —dije con voz pesada.

—¡Ah! Cuñado ¿Cómo estás? —me saqué el teléfono del oído y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas, creo que si lo hago por unos minutos más podría haberlo quebrado.

—Bien gracias —respondí cortante y en un susurro.

—Que bueno, la llamo enseguida. ¡_Amor! Te llaman por teléfono —_gritó, se escucharon unos pasos—. _¿Quién es? —_preguntó la voz dulce de Bella—. _Tu hermano._

—¿Edward? ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien gracias —seguía con la boca apretada a más no poder. Tenía los labios blancos por la presión—. Bella, te llamaba para ponernos de acuerdo con lo de papá y mamá.

—¡Oh! Sí, tienes razón, debemos idear un plan —le hice una seña a papá y salí de su habitación. Caminé unos pasos y entré en la mía.

—Entonces ¿crees tú que pueda resultar?

—¡Claro que sí! Mira esto es lo que haremos.

Hablamos por largo rato, ya teníamos todo planeado y listo. No era una gran estrategia, pero podría funcionar al menos para crear un acercamiento entre ellos. Sabíamos que seria un poco difícil dar con la reconciliación, pero por ahora podríamos intentarlo.

—Bien, entonces tú te encargas de mamá —le dije.

—Sí, no te preocupes, caerá redondita —me dijo riendo, escuchar su risa aunque sea por teléfono me sabía a gloria.

—Ojala todo resulte bien, si no tendremos que cambiar de táctica.

—No te preocupes se que resultara, por lo menos podrán hablar.

—_¡Bella ya está listo_! —dijo la voz que me hacía sentir nauseas: Mike.

—Ay Edward me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana entonces.

—Sí —respondí, conteniendo la rabia que tenía.

—Entonces hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto.

Colgué el teléfono y lo aventé contra la cama, me dejé caer en el sofá que estaba en frente, mi cabeza daba vueltas ¿Cómo podía tener estos sentimientos por alguien que no me había hecho nada? Era ilógico que odiara a Mike pero, el sólo pensarlo con… Bella, me hacia querer desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra.

Al día siguiente desperté aun mas confundido que antes, Bella tenía algo que me estaba prendando y no podía descifrar que era, cada día reprimía aun mas los sentimientos que amenazaban por salir, Bella era mi hermana y el cariño que tenía que sentir era fraterno, tal vez todo el embrollo con mis padres me tenía confundido.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó mi padre.

—Casi son las ocho, pero no te preocupes que llamé a Bella y me dijo que estaban un poco retrasadas, así que debemos esperar.

—¿Qué están planeando? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Nada papá, ésta es simplemente una cena para cuatro, ustedes y nosotros. Padres e hijos, hace mucho que no nos juntamos.

—Sí, es verdad —reconoció—. ¿Y dónde cenaremos?

—En la casa de ellas, ya que mamá quería que estuviéramos tranquilos.

—Ya veo.

Los minutos avanzaban más lentos de lo que quería, una media hora después sonó mi celular, mire el visor y sonreí al ver quién era.

—¿Edward? —habló la dulce voz de Bella.

—Dime, ¿están listas?

—Sí, ya estamos.

—Está bien, ya salimos entonces.

Colgué y volví a sonreír, ¡no podía evitarlo! El sólo escuchar la voz de Bella me hacía ponerme muy feliz, su voz era la más hermosa del mundo, eso jamás podría negarlo. Nos subimos rápidamente al Volvo y nos encaminamos hacia su casa. Al aparcarme en la acera vi que todas las luces estaban prendidas.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunté, mirando al hombre que estaba a mi lado.

—Sí hijo, llego el día.

—Vamos entonces —me saqué el cinturón y bajamos del auto.

Caminamos lentamente hacia la casa, la cara de mi padre expresaba muy bien todos los nervios que sentía, movía constantemente las manos y se las pasaba por el cabello, ese manía la había heredado yo. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y mis manos sudaban. Llegamos a la puerta y antes de que pudiéramos tocar esta se abrió.

—Buenas noches —saludó la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, mi boca se entre abrió un poco, mis ojos recorrieron su esbelta figura una y otra vez, Bella llevaba puesto un vestido de color marfil, era muy ceñido a cada una de sus curvas, su cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta y los rizos caían en cascadas hacia su espalda.

—Bella —susurré—, te vez hermosa —dejé escapar, arrepintiéndome de inmediato, nuestras mejillas se tintaron de rojo.

—Gracias —respondió ella esquivando mi mirada, se movió del lugar donde estaba parada y abrazó a mi padre, el olor a fresias que desprendía me hizo cerrar mis ojos ante el torrente de emociones que se dispersaron por mi cuerpo, ¿a caso esto siempre pasaría?

—Bella, hija mía —dijo mi padre abrazándola—. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Bien papá, un poco nerviosa como me imagino estás tú.

—Me conoces bien hija, estoy que muero de nervios —aceptó con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, que te aseguro que ustedes dos podrán hablar.

—Eso espero —ellos se volvieron a abrazar, mis ojos estaban pegados en ella, su mirada buscó la mía y ambos sonreímos, me era imposible evitar mirarla, mis ojos rogaban por recorrer su rostro.

—Pasen —nos dijo cuando su abrazo terminó.

Entramos a la casa y el ambiente que se sentía allí estaba dividido, por un lado todo se sentía tenso, pero por el otro una pisca de magia podía casi tocarse.

—Siéntense por favor, regreso enseguida —le hicimos caso, me desabroche los botones de la chaqueta y me senté, papá imito mis movimientos. Pasó un rato en silencio, ambos envueltos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Ahora mas que nunca debía aclarar mis sentimientos por Bella, ella era mi hermana y se iba a casar, pero la sola idea de ese matrimonio me crispaba hasta el ultimo de mis vellos. Aunque me costara aceptarlo, yo sabía mejor que nadie que no quería que ese matrimonio se realizase, ese era el primer signo de lo que me pasaba y aun tenía miedo de aceptar. Los pasos en la escalera produjeron un montón de mariposas en mi estomago, me puse de pie al mismo momento que mi padre, miré su rostro y sentí cada una de las emociones que sabía que estaba pasando, mamá y Bella llegaron a nuestro encuentro.

Mi madre, la señora Esme Cullen Swan, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, su belleza no tenía comparación. Estaba aun más elegante de lo que podría recordarla, llevaba un vestido de color verde que acentuaba aun más sus hermosos ojos. Un collar de perlas adornaba su cuello y su cabello estaba completamente suelto.

—Esme —susurró mi padre, la mirada de mi madre se situó en sus ojos y creo que todo el mundo dejo de existir, el ambiente se llenó de emociones. Ellos hace trece años que no se veían y sabía que tenían un montón de cosas que decirse.

—Carlisle —respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz.

—No puedo creer… lo hermosa que estas —consiguió decir mi padre, vi a Bella apartarse un poco del lado de mi madre, yo imite sus movimientos.

—Son trece largos años Carlisle, no pasan en vano..

—Yo… yo te he buscado cada día Esme… desde que te fuiste.

—Papá, mamá —interrumpió Bella—. Antes de que empiecen a hablar —ella se acercó a mí y los dos encaramos a nuestros padres.

—Nosotros no cenaremos con ustedes —les dije.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, al parecer se sentían muy tímidos al estar solos.

—Sí, así es —corroboró Bella—. Consideramos que ustedes deben arreglar sus problemas solos —Bella se acercó a mamá y le susurró algo al oído, luego la beso.

—Hijo ¿qué es todo esto? —preguntó mi padre visiblemente sorprendido

—Nada papá, sólo arreglen sus problemas ustedes solos, no es correcto que estemos en medio, además, ustedes son personas adultas. Habla con ella papá, te aseguro que te escuchara.

—Hijo…

—Te fe papá, te fe —le pedí con una sonrisa. Abracé a mi padre y en un movimiento instintivo nos cambiamos de lado, Bella pasó a abrazar a papá y yo a mamá.

—Que feo lo que hacen —dijo un poco crispada—. ¡Niños traviesos! Lo tenían planeado —me dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, pero podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Lo siento mamá, sé que ustedes serán lo suficientemente maduros como para escucharse. Escúchalo mamá, te aseguro que sabrás muchas cosas que no tenías idea —ella sólo asintió, besé su frente y le di un estrecho abrazo.

—Bueno ya nos vamos, la cena está servida, disfrútenla. No se preocupen por nosotros, no volveremos hasta más tarde —dijo Bella tomando su chaqueta, saqué las llaves del Volvo y se las lancé a mi papá.

—Para que vuelvas al hotel —él sólo las agarró en el aire y asintió.

Salimos de la casa envueltos en un completo silencio, Bella ya tenía aparcado su auto afuera, me devolví a mirar la casa y a imaginar todo lo que podría suceder en ella, levanté mi vista hacia el cielo y rogué porque ellos se pudieran entender.

—¿Preocupado? —dijo una dulce voz a mis espaldas.

—Bastante —reconocí.

—No te preocupes, sé que ellos por lo menos se escucharan, la reconciliación no está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero por lo menos aclararan los malos entendidos.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Bueno ¿y a dónde iremos? Se nos olvido planear lo que haríamos nosotros.

—Claro que no —me giré a mirarla, sus ojos estaban mirándome, por un momento me permití perderme en ese verde tan extraño y cautivante—. Te invito a cenar

—¿A cenar? —me respondió con una sonrisa—. Veo que planeaste algo.

—Claro que sí, tuve que armar toda una parodia con papá, así que tuve que reservar en un restaurant —mentí, ¡demonios! Me crecería la nariz como a pinocho, pero no podía decirle que había reservado el lugar más hermoso y más encima en otra ciudad con la leve esperanza de que ella fuera a comer conmigo.

—Está bien, vamos a cenar —le pedí las llaves de su auto ya que ella no sabía donde había reservado.

Nos subimos a su auto y conduje por las calles de Forks. Cuando me detuve en un semáforo se giro para preguntarme.

—¿Y para donde vamos?

—A Port Angels, cenaremos alla.

—¿Fuera de la ciudad? —el semáforo cambió de color y los autos de atrás comenzaron a tocar sus bocinas.

—Sí —aceleré—, así que ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sí que tenías todo planeado ¿eh?

—Algo así —acepté con una sonrisa.

Manejamos en completo silencio, me sentía feliz de tener a Bella sólo para mi una noche, «_Ésta semana trata de compartir con ella y te aseguro que descubrirás lo que sientes o por lo menos tendrás algo mas claro» _las palabras de Alice retumbaban constantemente en mi cabeza, sabía que todo esto se complicaría cada vez mas, pero no podía evitar sentir, mi corazón estaba lleno de sentimientos que no conocía y todos se produjeron al encontrarme nuevamente con Bella. Sabía que tenía que aclarar mis pensamientos, se lo debía a mi corazón.

Entramos en Port Angels y seguí la dirección que tenía, nos detuvimos en un hermoso restaurant estilo italiano.

—_«Mio Cuore, Ristorante», _he escuchado de él —dijo Bella al bajarse del auto—, dicen que sus platos son exquisitos.

—Lo sé, el gerente del hotel me lo recomendó —le extendí mi brazo el cual ella recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

Camínanos por el aparcadero y entramos al restaurant, estaba bastante concurrido, las mesas se veían llenas.

—Buenas noches —nos saludo el anfitrión—. ¿Tienen reservas?

—Sí —respondí—, están a nombre de Edward Cullen —el hombre comenzó a buscar en un libro y cuando nos encontró una calida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Señor Cullen, señorita, síganme por favor.

El hombre nos fue abriendo paso, caminamos a través de tres salones enormes hasta llegar a una parte de Restaurant que era mas privada. Nos situamos en una mesa que estaba al lado de unos enormes ventanales y su vista daba para el jardín que estaba en la parte de atrás, había luces y guirnaldas por todas partes.

—Que bello —susurró Bella al ver las luces, el anfitrión nos dejo sentados en nuestra mesa y nos extendió la carta.

—¿Qué desean cenar? —preguntó con una suave voz.

—Yo quiero Ravioles con salsa blanca y un Merlot.

—Y yo —dijo Bella pensado en su decisión— quiero… camarones en salsa blanca con spaghetti.

—Bien, regreso enseguida —nos dijo y se alejó.

Miré a nuestro alrededor y había unas cuantas parejas, pero todas sumidas en su propia burbuja, fijé mis ojos en la persona que tenía en frente, Bella me estaba mirando atenta a mis movimientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Nada… sólo me preguntaba como ira el asunto de papá y mamá —retiró su vista

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —la miré con detención y sus ojos parecían brillar.

—Sí… pero no es nada importante.

—¿Cómo que no? Claro que lo es. ¿No puedes contarme? —le pregunté visiblemente afectado.

—No es eso… resulta que el otro día hable con Mike y me decía que su familia estaba planeando mudarse nuevamente a su país de origen.

—¿País de origen? —le pregunté alarmado.

—Sí, ellos vienen de España, su madre nació allí. Mike nació aquí, pero luego vivieron muchos años alla hasta que volvieron para erradicarse al país, a su país de origen, pero ahora… —bajó su vista y mi corazón se apretó por la pena que me daban sus palabras, ¡Bella no podía irse!.

—¿Pero ahora?

—Su madre ha heredado unos cuantos negocios que necesitan ser atendidos por ellos, entonces están planeando mudarse, obviamente con Mike y yo incluyéndose.

Me quedé completamente petrificado en la silla, ¿Bella en España? No podía ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, la sola idea me había desarmado por completo.

—¡Pero tú no te puedes ir! ¿Qué pasara con mamá y papá?, ¿conmigo? —terminé en un susurro, ella repentinamente me miró y sus ojos derramaron lágrimas—. No Bella, no —le dije parándome de mi silla y corriendo hacia ella. No me importaba en el lugar donde estabamos, si había mas gente, en éste momento todo dejo de tener sentido, la idea de volverla a perder me hizo sentir un miedo que jamás pensé tener.

—No sé qué hacer —me dijo reprimiendo un sollozo—, yo le pregunte a Mike si nos podríamos quedar, pero me dijo que no era posible, que debía seguir a su familia. ¿Pero como dejo aquí a la mía? —se preguntó mas para sí misma. Tomé una de sus manos y la apreté contra la mía, ambos nos quedamos mirando nuestras manos entre lazadas.

—Pero Bella y él… —suspiré—. ¡Dios! —dije intentando soltar la impotencia—. Él no te puede obligar a marcharte.

—Lo sé, pero si nos vamos a casar mi deber es seguir a mi marido —admitió con pesar—. De eso se trata el matrimonio ¿no? No puedo dejarlo ir solo, tendré que ir con él.

—¡No Bella! —grité, haciendo que todos se quedaran viéndonos. Apreté aun más su mano.

—Señor… —el mozo se acerco a nosotros—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No —le contesté de mala manera, Bella me dio un suave apretón intentando calmarme.

—No señor, podría traerme un vaso con agua por favor —pidió con voz suave.

—Claro señorita —el intruso se perdió, Bella me pidió que volviera a mi asiento.

—No te preocupes aun Edward, eso no pasara hasta después de la boda, así por lo menos sé que la realizaremos aquí.

—Eso es un consuelo —dije con sarcasmo.

—Y dime ¿estarán sólo ésta semana? —preguntó con pena.

—Sí, lamentablemente tenemos que volver, papá dirige un hospital y yo la unidad pediátrica, además, cuando volvamos me mandaran por un mes a dar unas charlas a algún hospital lejano.

—¡Dios!, ¿entonces no estarás para mi matrimonio? —preguntó.

—Claro que sí, desde donde esté vendré a verlo —contesté sin emoción.

—Que bueno.

La cena pasó en silencio, comimos, y cuando estábamos listos pedimos la cuenta. Ambos estabamos callados, aun no me sentía listo para volver a la casa, ansiaba con todo mi corazón estar con Bella algunas horas más.

—¿No quieres ir a caminar conmigo? —le pregunté, mientras recorríamos las calles de Port Angels.

—Claro, podríamos ir a la Bahía, hace tiempo que no camino por allí.

—Bien, dime hacia donde manejo —ella me indicó el lugar, cuando llegamos la majestuosidad del mar se pasó ante nosotros, unas enormes escaleras nos aguardaron. Estacioné el auto y le puse los seguros. Ambos bajamos a la arena para disfrutar de cerca de la brisa marina. La playa estaba iluminada por la tenue luz que daban los barcos que estaban en el puerto.

—Qué hermoso —dijo ella mirando el mar, lo único que yo podía hacer era mirarla a ella, bañada por la cálida luz parecía todo un ángel en ese vestido color marfil.

—Sí, es bellísimo —respondí, ella giró su cara y me encontró mirándola, rápidamente ambos apartamos nuestras caras, yo evité que viera mi sonrojo. Con sólo mirarla me daba cuenta de lo que sentía por ella—. ¿Bella? Mira, sentémonos alla, ¿te parece?

—Claro.

Caminamos hacia un tronco seco que había en el medio de la arena y parecía perfecto para sentarse, cuando llegamos ambos nos sentamos en dirección al mar contemplando las olas y siendo acariciados por la brisa.

—¿De verdad te irás? —le pregunté con la vista perdida en el agua.

—Sí —aceptó ella—. No quiero, pero ¿tengo otra opción?

—No te cases —solté de repente, apreté mis labios y mis puños.

—A ti no te cae bien Mike ¿verdad? —preguntó casi riendo.

—No es que no me caiga bien —mentí— es sólo que… no lo conozco.

—A eso quería que llegáramos, Edward —me llamó, como no giré la cara porque sabía lo que me iba a pedir seguí mirando el mar—. Edward —me volvió a llamar, pero esta vez una de sus calidas y suaves manos se posó en mi cara haciéndome estremecer. Giró mi rostro hacia ella y mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante.

—Quiero que lo conozcas, quiero que hagas eso por mí, ¿puedes? —me pidió con esos hermosos ojos que tanto amaba…

_Amaba…_

¿Amaba?

Sí, yo la amaba…

Amaba a Bella con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y ya no era capaz de negarlo. ¡Dios! Como la amo.

Tomé su mano y la llevé a mi boca, cerré mis ojos ante el dulce olor de su piel. _Te amo, te amo, te amo_ era lo que quería gritar, daría lo que fuera por decirle que la amaba tanto que el pecho me podría explotar. Ella sólo dejo su mano ahí, besé su piel y mi cuerpo reaccionó ante el contacto, las sensaciones que me producía tocarla eran completamente abrazadoras, jamás había experimentado un nivel de atracción tan fuerte.

—Está bien —acepté con dolor—, sólo lo hare por ti —le dije abriendo los ojos y mirándola fijamente—, hare el intento de conocerlo.

—Gracias —susurró—, pero no pude identificar que pasaba por sus ojos, estos brillaban con mayor incandescencia que antes, yo aún sujetaba su mano cerca de mi boca, no podía quitarla, estaba drogado con su olor. No sé cuando fue que estaba mucho más cerca de ella, estabamos a unos cuantos centímetros del otro.

—Bella —susurré, no podía creerlo, estaba a sólo centímetros de poder besarla y mi corazón me gritaba que lo hiciera, pero antes de poder reaccionar ella rápidamente se paró y caminó.

—Es tarde, será mejor que regresemos —dijo atropelladamente, caminó como si alguien la persiguiera, recorrió a zancadas la distancia que nos separaba del auto, yo no pude hacer más que seguirla.

El ambiente en el auto fue aun peor, la tensión que había entre nosotros era casi palpable, llegamos a su casa y el Volvo ya no estaba, como era de esperarse, las luces del comedor aun estaban prendidas. Estacioné el auto y ninguno de los dos atino a hacer ningún movimiento. Cuando pasaron algunos segundos nos bajamos del auto al mismo tiempo, caminé hacia la acera y nos quedamos viendo.

—Edward.

—Bella —dijimos al unisonó, ambos nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

—Edward —se adelantó ella—. ¿Cómo te vas a ir?

—No te preocupes, me iré caminando, el aire de la noche me ayuda a despejar mis ideas.

—Está… está bien —tartamudeo ella, supe de inmediato que estaba nerviosa.

—Que pases buenas noches, _mi pequeña Bella_ —le dije.

—Tú igual, mañana te llamo para contarte lo que pasó ¿bueno?

—Estaré esperando —respondí. Acorte la poca distancia que nos separaba. Sabía que el único dañado era yo, pero no podía resistirme a besarla, no podía. Un suave beso en la mejilla sirvió para acallar las ganas que tenía de tomarla y probar sus dulces labios.

—Buenas noches —le susurré, me alejé lentamente bajo su atenta mirada—. Metete a la casa —le pedí, ella sólo asintió con su mirada caída, se fue rápidamente hacia el hall de la casa, abrió la puerta y entró.

¡Dios! Como necesitaba hablar con Alice, marqué rápidamente su número, sonó unas seis veces y ella contestó con voz pastosa.

—Espero que sea bueno Edward —me dijo con un tono intimidante—. Si no date por muerto —era la una de la madrugada.

—La amo Alice, ya no puedo negarlo. No soy capaz.

—¡Oh por Dios! —dijo contra el teléfono—. _¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! ¡Despierta!_

—_¿Qué pasa?_ —contestó la voz adormilada de mi amigo.

—_Edward ya lo confesó, se enamoró de Isabella._

—_¡Dios! ¡Pon el altavoz! —_le gritó su marido, apretó unos botones y el sonido cambió al ambiental.

—Bien, ahora estamos listos, habla —pidió Alice, yo sólo podía sonreír, ellos eran mis mejores amigos, tenía una suerte enorme de que se conocieran y se enamoraran.

—La amo chicos, sería capaz de dar la vida por ella, no aguanto mas ¡tengo que evitar que se case!

—¡Sí! —gritó Alice del otro lado, Jasper la hizo callar

—Edward hermano ¿estás seguro?

—Sí Jasper, ella es mi vida, no puedo negarlo. La volví a ver y la amé aún más que antes. La amo con toda mi alma, jamás podre vivir sin ella.

—¿Entonces la vas a conquistar? —preguntó Alice aplaudiendo.

—Sí Alice… no dejare que Bella se case, juro que ese matrimonio no se realizara.

—¡Sí! —gritaron los dos al unisonó.

Caminé por las calles de Forks decidió, Isabella Marie Swan, mi hermana, no se casaría con el pelmazo de Mike Newton, yo la amaba y la conquistaría en estas semanas que me quedaban.

_Juro que ese matrimonio no se realizara, antes muerto._

_

* * *

_

_¿y? les gusto… espero que si, esta historia ya comenzó su etapa intensa desde aki en adelante comienzan los maravillosos _

_intentos de Edward por conquistar a Bella, asi que atentas mis amores que se viene bueno._

_Las amo con todo mi corazón, con amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**


	6. Carrera Contra el Tiempo

**Historia Beteada por Gabriela (- Lady Ava'dore-)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total.**

* * *

_¡nenas!, hoy estoy feliz, muy feliz. Les cuento primero que nada que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi TWINS, la señorita __**ADA CULLEN**__, así que este capítulo la dedicado para ella con todo mi amor…_

_Ada te adoro mas de lo que puedes imaginar, eres un pedazo enorme de mi corazón, gracias por estar conmigo y apoyarme en todas mis locuras, te amare por siempre…_

_Bueno hermosas aquí esta el capitulo ojala lo disfruten y dejen sus opiniones, Edward cada vez tiene menos tiempo pero les aseguro que recibirá algunas ayudas muy eficaces para conquistar a Bella._

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

—Papá, papá —removí el cuerpo durmiente de mi padre sin que él despertara.

—¿Qué pasa hijo? —me preguntó con la voz ronca y reprimiendo un bostezo.

—¿Cómo que qué paso? ¿Qué paso? ¿Hablaste con mamá?

—Ah —dijo sin ánimos. Demonios, esto ya no iba bien. Se sentó en la cama y palmeó un lugar vacio para que yo también lo hiciera.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté alarmado—. No me digas que pelearon.

—No —respondió sin ánimos—, pero al parecer me será más difícil que nunca convencer a tu madre.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ella no está dispuesta a perdonarme.

—Pero a ver… —me serené—, cuéntame que sucedió.

—Está bien —suspiró—, ustedes se fueron y yo me acerqué a hablarle… ella parecía la mujer de las nieves porque no hizo ningún comentario, escuchó atentamente lo que tenía que decirle y nada mas, no dijo una sola palabra.

—¿Pero como así? ¿Nada?

—¡Nada! —gritó con molestia—. No sabía que mas hacer, le dije que cenáramos juntos, pero ella se negó, a la hora después me fui. Ella lo único que hacía era mirarme, no sé si no creía en lo que decía o solamente estaba procesando la información, su rostro mostraba una expresión que no se perturbaba con nada.

—¡Dios! —suspiré—. Entonces será un poco más difícil…

—Creo que sí —aceptó con dolor.

—Pero no nos desanimemos, lo más importante es lograr que te acerques a ella y lo mejor es siendo amigos, debes lograr que mamá confié en ti nuevamente, eso es lo primordial.

—Sí, tienes razón, tendremos que usar plan B, «La Amistad»

—Creo que sí. Bueno, ahora duérmete porque es tarde, ya mañana tendremos tiempo para hablar, además, tendremos que pensar muy bien ya que nos quedan pocos días aquí.

—Sí, en eso estaba pensando, creo que tendré que hacer algo contra eso, si no arreglo éste problema ahora creo que no lo solucionare nunca, ya pensare en algo.

—Bien, esa es la actitud .le dije animándolo—. Buenas noches papá.

—Buenas noches hijo.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a mi habitación, al abrir la puerta solté un enorme suspiro. Yo sabía exactamente que tenía que hacer, no podía permitir que Bella se casara ¡La amaba demasiado! Tanto que mi pecho dolía, pero… ¿qué podía hacer? ¿cómo impediría ese matrimonio?

Me dirigí al mini bar de mi habitación, saqué una cerveza y me fui al balcón, el aire frio golpeó con fuerza en mis mejillas, necesitaba pensar fríamente lo que tendría que hacer. No era una opción rendirme, sabía que sólo de mí dependía que ese matrimonio no se realizara. Cuando menos lo pensé la luz de la inspiración vino a mi cabeza, parecía como si hubiera encontrado un oasis en un desierto.

—¡Sí! —exclamé feliz—. Esa es una buena solución.

Ya tenía el primer paso, estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo y lo más importante era ganar, tenía que lograr que Bella no se casara, tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Qué me vas a ayudar a qué? —preguntó asombrada mientras almorzábamos, fui por ella al kínder, mi plan tenía que comenzar a funcionar.

—Así como lo oyes. Te ayudare a planear lo que falte en tu matrimonio. ¿Tienes algo pendiente?

—Algunas cosas, pero… ¿por qué lo haces? —preguntó dudosa.

—Bella ¡Eres mi hermana! Me he perdido de muchas cosas en estos años, ir a buscarte a fiestas —comencé a enumerar—, ir contigo de chaperón, romperle la cara a tu novio la primera vez que te besó —ella rió—. Muchas cosas, además, si te vas a España —su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mirada triste— debo aprovechar el máximo de tiempo contigo.

—Sí, es verdad —susurró, eso no estaba en mis planes, si Bella se casaba creo que sería la última persona en visitarlos, no soportaría ver a mi hermana feliz de la vida con Mike.

—Entonces ¿qué necesitas? —pregunté riendo—. Seré como tu hada madrina.

—¿Un padrino mágico? —se carcajeó.

—Sí, algo así.

—Bueno a ver —pensó. Su rostro se iluminaba con los rayos de luz que se colaban por los ventanales, era hermosa a cualquier hora del día. Mi corazón se aceleró sólo con presenciar tamaña belleza—, me falta el vestido, mi ajuar, escoger las flores, escribir mis votos y algunos detalles más.

—¿Todavía no tienes tu vestido? —pregunté con asombro.

—No —ella desvió su mirada—, en realidad lo tengo, pero la modista que me lo hizo esta lejos, entonces debo ir por él.

—¿Dónde está?

—En Seattle —respondió ella.

—¡Perfecto! —le dije con emoción. Dios me quería bastante, esto era grandioso. Unos días sin Mike merodeando.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque recuerda que nosotros vivimos en Seattle, entonces, si tu y mamá van por el vestido podrían quedarse en nuestra casa y así generamos mas acercamientos entre papá y mamá.

—¡Sí, tienes razón! —aceptó con entusiasmo—. Entonces tendré que pedir mis vacaciones.

—¿Vacaciones?

—Sí, hace dos años que no me tomo vacaciones en el kínder, entonces, como me voy a casar, las pediré todas juntas. De hecho las iba a pedir una semana antes del matrimonio, pero creo que las pediré para la próxima semana, así podre hacer todo lo que me falta tranquila.

—Tienes razón, genial.

—Entonces organizare con mamá y la mamá de Mike lo que falta

—¿Qué? ¿Viajaras con Mike? —pregunté horrorizado, ella rió.

—No Edward, pero su mamá se iba a encargar de todo ya que hay ciertas cosas que tengo que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Tradiciones, la familia de Mike es muy tradicionalista, hay ciertas actividades, rituales y costumbres que seguir.

—¡Dios! Entonces tendrás que ponerte tiaras antiguas y cantar cosas extrañas

—Algo así —reímos—, pero son cosas de su familia, aunque no sea parte de ella aun, tengo que hacerlas —me removí incomodo en mi silla, bebí de mi copa, hablar de su matrimonio me crispaba hasta el último de mis nervios.

—Bueno, entonces espero no verte bailando a la luz de la luna ni aullando como un perro —su risa musical inundó el lugar, varias personas se nos quedaron viendo.

—No te preocupes, además, ustedes como mi familia también tendrán que participar, en especial mi papá.

—Él estará feliz de hacerlo —le sonreí—, él también piensa que nos hemos perdido mucho, es por esto que tenemos que pasar lo máximo posible juntos y ese viaje a Seattle es nuestra oportunidad de juntarlos —_y de convencer a Bella de que no se case,_ pensé.

—Sí, tienes razón, además, tendrán mucho tiempo para conversar. De hecho —pensó—, ahora le iba a preguntar a papá cuanto podría venir ya que hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hacer, como por ejemplo las charlas y todo ese tipo de cosas, a muchas tus padres deben acompañarte.

—Es verdad.

—A propósito ¿dónde está papa?

—Está haciendo unas llamadas en el hotel, hoy en la mañana lo llamó un director amigo del hospital central de Seattle, estaban discutiendo algunos casos.

—Oh… debe ser muy interesante ser medico ¿cierto?

—Sí, algo así, es apasionante.

Estar con Bella, incluso sólo conversar con ella, me hacía amarla aun mas. Bella era mi universo, no sabía cuál era la razón por la que la amaba tanto, sólo tenía claro que ella era la mujer con la que quería estar, tenía que estar con ella, el destino y el cielo tenían que estar de nuestra parte.

El día fue algo tedioso, recibí muchas llamadas del hospital, Seth tenía bastantes problemas con un caso de meningitis que había puesto a todo el hospital en alerta, todos estaban muy preocupados, si las cosas seguían así tendríamos que regresar antes de lo planeado y eso me jugaba totalmente en contra.

—Edward, me llamó Clark hace unos momentos —él era el subdirector del hospital, asumía sus funciones mientras papá no estaba.

—¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Hay algún problema?

—No, sólo en la unidad pediátrica por el caso de meningitis, pero nada más, ya está todo controlado.

—Qué bueno —respiré aliviado.

—Pero de igual manera me pregunto cuándo estaríamos devuelta.

—Sí, bueno… con respecto a eso yo…

—Hablé con él y le dije que me tomaría vacaciones por el próximo mes.

—¿Vacaciones? —pregunté emocionado.

—Sí, la verdad es que no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad que tengo con Esme, debo estar con ella por sobre todas las cosas y la única solución que tengo es invirtiéndole tiempo, así que como no me tomo hace mucho tiempo mis vacaciones pedí un mes de permiso.

—Wow, que suerte la tuya, me hubiera encantado pedir mis vacaciones al igual que tú —acepté desanimado—, pero no importa, lo mejor es que podrás quedarte para conquistar a mamá. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, Bella tiene que ir por su vestido a Seattle, así que las invite a quedarse en casa, creo que eso será la próxima semana, pero todavía no sé qué día, así que tendrás que venirte igual conmigo devuelta.

—Sí, tengo que ir a dejar unas cosas en orden al hospital y estaría listo. Después me devolveré con ellas.

—Bien.

Ya entrada la noche decidí llamar a mi loca amiga para contarle mi plan, marqué el número de su casa y esperé a que me contestara.

—Residencia Withlock —contestó Sthep, la mucama de Alice y Jasper.

—Hola Sthep, soy Edward ¿estará Alice por ahí?

—Señor Cullen, sí, la señora esta por aquí, la llamo enseguida.

—Muchas gracias —la música de espera comenzó a sonar, uno segundos después me contestó mi amiga.

—¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo estás?

—Wow, que amable recibimiento —le dije bromeando—. ¿Estás de buenas?

—No molestes Cullen —me replicó—. ¿Cómo va todo?, ¿ya te robaste a la novia? —rió.

—No todavía, pero creo que se me está acabando el tiempo, es por esto que me introduciré en la boda

—¿Introducirte?, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Ayudare a Bella en lo que falta de la boda, así pasare mucho tiempo con ella que eso es lo que importa ¿no?

—Sí —pensó—, ¿pero no crees que te arriesgas a mucho?

—Puede ser, pero tratare de hacerlo, es mi última esperanza, no puedo fallar.

—¿Por qué no mejor vas y le dices de frente «Isabella, te amo, cásate conmigo»?

—Mejor sería suicidarme —respondí abrumado.

—Sí, tienes razón, es mejor que avance un poco más el tiempo, déjale que te conozca, que se enamore de ti, así todo será un poco más fácil. Espera, Emmett está aquí y quiere hablarte.

—Está bien — el teléfono cambió de manos.

—¡Hola Eddy! —gritó la estridente voz de mi amigo.

—Hola Emmett, ¿cómo estás?

—Mejor que tú al parecer, ¿cómo es eso que te enamoraste de tu hermana? —reí. Alice no sabía guardar secretos.

—Larga historia, pero cuando vuelva me pasare por tu casa para que hablemos, ¿te parece?

—Sí, sería genial, ahora que estoy solo tengo tiempo de sobra para todo.

—¿Solo?, ¿y la chica con la que estabas?

—¡Bah! —bufó—. Esa sólo era una caza fortunas detrás de mi billetera, además, era fea la condenada, no me gustan las colorinas.

—Sí, Victoria no era muy simpática, tú necesitas alguien que sea más de piel.

—¡Oye! —volvió a gritar—. Éste fin de semana me quedare en Port Angels, así que ¿te parece si paso por Forks a visitarlos? ¡Así conoceré a la belleza que te robó el corazón!

—Sí, sería genial Emmett, Carlisle estará feliz. ¿Cuándo regresas?

—El lunes temprano.

—Entonces nos devolvemos juntos.

—¡Qué genial! —exclamó fascinado y alegre.

—_¡Yo también quiero conocerla —_gritó Alice desde un lugar.

—Dile que la conocerá porque se irá unos días con nosotros a Seattle.

—Te está escuchando —sentí como Alice gritaba de felicidad y aplaudía, algo típico en ella.

—Bueno hermano, entonces llámame si vienes éste fin de semana, tal vez podamos salir y charlar.

—Seria genial, cuídate y róbate a esa novia —reí.

—Muchas gracias y eso espero. Adiós.

—Adiós.

La noche fue igual que todas, añorando poder decirle a Bella cuanto la amaba.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía un poco complicado, estábamos a miércoles, Bella se casaba en sólo dos semanas y media y aun no sentía ningún avance con ella, podría dar lo que fuera por leer su mente.

Me levanté temprano y me fui a Twilight Designe, tenía unas ganas enormes de ver a mi madre.

—Hola mamá —saludé con entusiasmo, ella estaba abriendo las puertas del local, dió un respingo pero se giró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días hijo mío ¿cómo estás? —preguntó extendiéndome sus brazos, yo la tomé y la abracé con fuerza, de todas las cosas que extrañaba de ella ésta era una de las principales.

—Bien mamá, loco por verte, te he extrañado.

—Pero si no nos vemos desde ayer.

—Sí, pero de igual manera, ahora que te encontré por mi pasaría todo el día contigo, cosa que podríamos hacer si ustedes vivieran con nosotros nuevamente.

—Edward —se giró para abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué mamá?, ¿a caso ya no amas a mi papá? —pregunté de frente, ella nerviosa soltó el manojo de llaves, me agaché y lo recogí. Me pusé delante de la puerta y la abrí para ella, mi madre observaba todos mis movimientos.

—No es eso —me respondió cuando ya estábamos adentro—. Edward, las cosas son muy difíciles.

—Yo lo sé, pero no te das cuenta de que están arriesgando mucho al esperar más tiempo. Por Dios mamá, ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro ¿a caso no lo vez?

—Después de todo lo que paso siempre me cuestione eso.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa mamá?

—Tengo miedo hijo —dejo sus cosas en el mostrador y se subió encima de él, su cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta, el verde intenso de sus ojos brillaba dentro de la tienda.

—¿De qué? —pregunté sentándome en unos puf que estaban en el medio.

—Si todo lo que tu padre me dijo es cierto… creo que no podre volver nunca con él.

—¡¿Qué?, ¿pero por qué?

—Por la vergüenza, ¿te das cuenta de que por un arrebato arruiné la vida de nosotros cuatro? —bajó sus vista y unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

—Sí mamá, pero ya no sirve de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada.

—Lo sé hijo, pero de igual manera eso pesa en mi conciencia y no sé si podre ser feliz con algo así.

—Te aseguro que a papá no le interesa —levantó su cara con sus ojos inundados en lagrimas—, podría jurarte que eso es así.

—Edward… —iba a comenzar, pero sabía que no podía darle chance.

—Mamá, papá te ama, enserio. Desde que tu desapareciste con Bella no ha habido nadie más en su vida, siempre has sido tú y nadie más que tú. Debes entenderlo.

—¿Y si no resulta hijo?, ¿y si volvemos a dañarlos a ustedes? ¡No podría soportarlo! —se llevó las manos a la cara.

—No lo harán, nosotros estamos grandes mamá, no te preocupes por nosotros, vivan su vida mamá, sean felices, se lo merecen.

—Es tan difícil Edward, sé que no debería decir esto si aun no estoy decidida pero… yo amo a tu padre Edward, el amor que sentía por él no ha disminuido nada, con sólo verlo la otra vez sentí que el pecho se me iba a colapsar de tantos sentimientos que tengo por él. Carlisle sin duda es mi otra mitad, todos estos años me sentí vacía, pero me basto sólo con verlo y estar cerca de él para sentirme una nuevamente.

—¿Vez? —me acerqué y la abracé, el olor de su cabello era de flores y especias—. Ustedes no pueden estar separados, se necesitan. Son como imanes, si él se mueve tú también.

—¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí? —reí—. Tú eres la madre, tienes que saberlo.

—Aunque no lo creas nunca entendí eso, la vida nos puede dar muchas sorpresas hijo, cuando menos lo esperas las cosas cambian y se vuelven a tu favor o en tu contra —pensé en esa frase ¿pasaría lo mismo con Bella?

—Sí, espero que todo lo que haga se solucione para bien.

—Yo también hijo mío.

—¿Entonces en qué quedamos?, ¿le das una oportunidad? —ella lo pensó—. ¡Al menos sean amigos!, ¡salgan!, ¡disfruten! —levanté las manos al cielo de la emoción, mi madre me dio una hermosa sonrisa y mordió su labio inferior, la cara de Bella haciendo lo mismo se coló por mi mente.

—Está bien —aceptó, y di un brinco abrazándola—, pero despacio hijo, nada de apresurarse, aún tengo el dolor por lo que paso muy vivo, sé que todo fue mi culpa, pero aun me cuesta aceptarlo.

—Lo sé mama, te prometo que ira tan lento como tú quieras. ¡Te amo! —le grité abrazándola.

—Y yo a ti mi pequeño.

Estuvimos largas horas conversando, tuve que aguantarme a Jessica merodeando y haciéndome ojitos toda la mañana, pero eso no importaba, mamá ya le había dado una oportunidad a mi padre y eso era lo que importaba. La ayudé en lo que más pude, vendí, hice de cajero, cargué unas cuantas cosas y atendí público, la vida de mamá era muy interesante, sus clientas la querían demasiado y eran siempre constantes cuando de comprarle se trataba.

—Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Jessica detrás del mostrador, yo estaba guardando un dinero en la caja registradora.

—Bien gracias, en la mañana me preguntaste lo mismo —reí, ella me miró con ojos lascivos y sonrió, tenía una paleta de dulce en la boca y jugaba constantemente con ella, antes me hubiera parecido sexy, pero ahora sólo quería que se fuera, sabía que Jessica lo único que quería era que me la ligara, pero eso jamás pasaría.

—Sí lo sé, pero quería saberlo nuevamente, ¿por qué no vamos a comer juntos? —me preguntó, lamió muy lentamente la palea y jugueteó con su lengua.

—No lo sé —comencé a pensar en una excusa—. Estoy ayudando a mamá.

—¡Vamos cariño! ¡Diviértete un rato! —reí y negué con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso tu novia no te deja? —preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

—No, no tengo novia, y aunque la tuviera estoy ocupado Jess, otro día tal vez.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —preguntó con voz sensual y yo no pude hacer nada más que reír.

—¿No sabes aceptar un no por respuesta? —preguntó una melodiosa voz a mis espaldas, mi piel fue recorrida por una intensa corriente. Aunque no me había girado sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz y sonreí ampliamente al comprobarlo.

—Es algo entre él y yo —dijo muy confianzuda la mujer.

—Tendrá que ser otro día, porque ahora él se viene conmigo —Bella tomó mi mano y nos miramos por unos segundos, había congelado el tiempo en ese mismo instante, ¡Dios! Como amaba sentir su piel.

—¿Vez? Te dije que tenía que hacer, nos vemos otro día Jess.

La chica rubia se levantó del mostrador en donde estaba y se perdió en los pasillos de la tienda, no me había dado cuenta, pero andaba con un top muy estrecho y una falda que poco dejaba a la imaginación.

—Zorra —dijo Bella, mirándola hasta que se perdió, aunque lo dijo muy bajo alcancé a escucharla.

—¡Esa boca! —bromeé.

—Tú no hacías mucho para que se fuera, ¿no que no te gustaban las rubias? —una risa involuntaria salió de mis labios, si tal vez supiera si Bella sentía algo por mi podría decir casi seguro que su frase sonó a «celos»

—Sí yo dije eso, pero si te fijas bien Jess no es rubia rubia, sino mas bien es un tono oscuro.

—¡Es lo mismo! —exclamó un poco molesta.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? —le pregunté riendo.

—Nada —apretó su bolso y caminó hacia el mostrador, yo la seguí de cerca.

—¿Te cae mal?

—¡Es una Zorra! —exclamó muy fuerte—. Odio a las mujeres lanzadas —reí muy fuerte y casi apreté mi estomago.

—En Seattle hay muchas como ella ¿sabes?

—Claro. Tú, un médico famoso, talentoso y además…

—¿Además? —pregunté cuando se quedó callada.

—Muy lindo —dijo sonrojándose un poco.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

—Eres como miel para esas abejas.

—Bueno Bella basta de Jessica —me acerqué y la abracé, disfruté al máximo de tenerla entre mis brazos, tomé su rostro en mis manos y besé una de sus mejillas—. Aun no me has saludado.

—Hola —susurró.

—Hola —respondí besando su frente, la volví a abrazar sólo para sentir ese abrumador aroma a fresas, cerré mis ojos y me perdí en la sensación. Ella se pegó a mi cuerpo y nos quedamos así por algunos minutos. Cuando me sentí observado miré hacia un lado y mi madre estaba mirándonos con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Hola Bella! —saludó mientras bajaba por la escalera, Bella rompió el contacto y mamá nos miro aun más atenta.

—Hola mamá ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien hija, ahora muy bien.

—¿Cómo ha sido tu día?

—Excelente, Edward ha estado ayudándome toda la mañana, ha sido genial.

—Que bueno mamá, ¿por qué no vamos a almorzar todos juntos? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí, sería genial —respondí—. Hasta podríamos llamar a papá —un silencio se propagó por la tienda.

—Edward… —mamá intentó recriminarme.

—Mamá piénsalo… si lo sigues evitando el tiempo pasara y eso no es conveniente, recuerda lo que te dije.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Bella entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

—De nada pequeña, es algo entre mamá y yo —la miré y le giñé un ojo, ella pareció entender, porque no preguntó nada más.

—Bien, tienes razón —aceptó mamá soltando un sonoro suspiro—, salgamos todos a almorzar —Bella y yo casi saltamos de alegría. Saqué mi celular y llamé de inmediato a mi padre, él casi lloró de tanta felicidad, prometió reunirse con nosotros en el restaurant.

—Ya está todo listo, ¿nos vamos? —pregunté con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí, vamos —me respondió Bella.

—Salgan chicos, le doy las instrucciones a Jess y nos vamos de inmediato.

—Bien, te esperamos afuera.

Salimos de la tienda y mientras esperábamos a mamá intenté averiguar cosas sobre el matrimonio.

—Entonces Bella ¿cuándo quieres que te ayude?

—Cuando puedas, ésta semana tengo que dejar listas unas cuantas cosas como los invitados que van por mi parte y lo de las charlas matrimoniales, la próxima tendré que viajar por mi vestido y hacer otros trámites. Me estaría quedando la última semana en la que será la fiesta de compromiso, los ritos y celebraciones.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces la próxima semana te vienes conmigo a Seattle? —pregunté sonriendo, no podía esperar a que estuviera conmigo, lejos de Mike.

—Sí, creo que sí, Rosalie también saldrá de vacaciones en la primaria, así que te quería preguntar si ella también puede acompañarnos, ya que es mi dama de honor.

—Claro que sí, será genial.

—Entonces la próxima semana estaré visitándote, ¿cuánto les queda aquí?

—Me temo que hasta el domingo —su rostro tomó un tinte de tristeza.

—Que lastima, no sabes cuánto los extrañare.

—Y nosotros a ti, yo te extrañare demasiado Bella —nos miramos y pude sentir la intensidad de su mirada, esos hermosos ojos me transportaban a otro mundo, uno en el que sólo quería existir yo y ella.

Como si tuviéramos una energía magnética nos abrazamos pegándonos el uno al otro, pasé mis manos por su cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Adoraba sentirla así de cerca, pero sabía que si no me daba prisa no podría disfrutar mucho de su contacto. Ella se iba a casar y yo tenía que impedir ese matrimonio

—Podría estar así todo el día —susurró casi para ella, sonreí y pensé en sus palabras.

—Lo mismo digo —el ruido de la puerta nos hizo separarnos, mamá salió sonriendo como siempre de la tienda.

—Bueno chicos ya estoy lista, vámonos.

Yo me fui en el Volvo y ellas se subieron al auto de Bella, mientras manejaba al restaurant llame a papá.

—¡Edward! —gritó cuando contesté—. Ya estoy aquí.

—Papá cálmate —le pedí al sentir el tono agitado de su voz.

—¡No puedo! Me estoy comiendo las uñas hijo, no sé que hacer, no sé que decir.

—Cálmate, mamá está en el mejor plan, así que tú sólo se tú, nada más.

—Está bien, espero no arruinarlo.

—Recuerda lo que te dije, intenta ser su amigo, esa es la clave.

—Sí, lo hare.

—Bueno ya estamos llegando, nos vemos allí.

—Está bien, adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y aparqué en el restaurant. Mamá y Bella se bajaron del auto y caminamos por entremedio de los estacionamientos. Llegamos allí y nos indicaron la mesa en donde papá nos estaba esperando. Miré a mi madre y su rostro estaba completamente nervioso, mordía su labio constantemente y se pasaba las manos por el cabello, sabía que moría por éste encuentro.

—Hola papá —saludé alegre, mi padre se giró y de inmediato posó sus ojos en mi madre, la atraccion era innegable.

—Hola —saludo con voz pasiva—. Hola Esme.

—Hola Carlisle.

—Hola papá —saludó Bella en el mismo tono mío, besó a mi padre y se fue a sentar, corrí su silla como todo un caballero. Papá imitó mí moviendo con mamá, ella lo agradeció

—¡Qué felicidad que estemos aquí! ¿No lo crees mamá?

—Sí hija, hace mucho que no comemos juntos —agregó mamá tímidamente.

—Pero eso es algo que podríamos corregir, ¿no lo crees papá?

—Claro que sí.

El mesero vino a tomar nuestra orden, todos pedimos cosas distintas. Cuando ya estábamos comiendo papá tuvo la «genial» ocurrencia de tocar mi tema prohibido, el matrimonio de Bella.

—Y bueno hija ¿cuándo te casas?

—En un poco más de dos semanas papá.

—Queda muy poco tiempo.

—Sí, es verdad —respondió ella mirando el plato.

—Y dime… ¿estás segura de querer casarte? —preguntó mi padre, los tres la quedamos mirando, yo con más interés que los demás. Bella nos miró a cada uno y detuvo sus ojos en mí, parecía estar pensando en su respuesta. Tomó su copa y antes de dar un sorbo respondió.

—Claro papa, si no ya lo hubiera suspendido —eso dolió y bastante.

—Que bueno hija, no me gustaría que después te arrepintieras, pero déjame decirte que hasta cuando no los declaren aun es oportunidad para decir que no. Más vale arrepentirse antes que vivir toda la vida en una pesadilla.

—Tu padre tiene razón Bella —agregó mamá—, nosotras ya hemos hablado de eso —miré la cara de la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente y se veía confundida, por una extraña razón ella no parecía feliz de estar hablando de éste tema. No sé porque lo hice, pero decidí cambiar el tema, Bella se veía bastante mortificada con la plática.

—Bueno bueno… entonces ¿cuándo se van a Seattle? Sería estupendo que conozcan nuestra casa, les va a gustar.

—Yo hablare con Jessica para que se quede a cargo de la tienda —Bella frunció sus cejas

—¿No te molesta quedarte en nuestra casa? —preguntó mi padre con algo de miedo, pero directamente a mamá.

—No —respondió mirándolo—, sé que todo estará bien, además, quiero compartir con mis hijos, lo mismo que deberías hacer tú —le aclaró con un poco de dureza en su voz.

—Lo sé, pero ya habrá tiempo para todo —mamá al parecer quería desviar la atención que papá ponía en ella hacia nosotros, pero eso no se lo permitiría.

—Alto ustedes dos —los reprendí—, no se preocupen por nosotros.

—Edward tiene razón —agregó Bella—, además, estamos bien grandecitos como para no cuidarnos solos, así que basta de meternos en el medio —Bella se estaba reprimiendo una risotada al igual que yo, jamás habíamos encarado así a papá y mamá, sonaba divertido—. Bueno, ahora iré por un postre al buffet, así que vuelvo enseguida ¿me acompañas Edward?

—Claro, vamos.

Nos salimos de la mesa dejándolos solos aunque fuera por unos minutos, miré hacia atrás y ellos estaban hablando, era un buen comienzo. Llegamos al enorme mesón y comenzamos a buscar algo que nos gustara, miré a Bella y parecía indecisa.

—Yo que tu escogería el pastel de chocolate —le dije mirándola, ella rió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así yo sacaría el pie de limón y podría probar del tuyo y del mío —Bella me miró por unos segundos y rió.

—Tienes razón, recuerdo que cuando pequeños hacíamos lo mismo ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que sí. Siempre pensaba en ti cuando hacía algo que solíamos hacer juntos, en realidad siempre estabas en mis pensamientos, hasta el día de hoy.

—Eso es porque soy tu hermana y me quieres mucho.

—Es por todo menos porque eres mi hermana —sus ojos me vieron atentos, un sonrojo furioso apareció en su rostro, ¡demonios! Tal vez me había precipitado—. Además yo… Bella —sabía que era un error, pero lo tenía atragantado en mi garganta—. Bella yo… yo te…

—¡Hola amor! —gritó una chillona voz a mis espaldas, me giré y la figura más detestable del mundo apareció frente a mis ojos: Mike Newton.

Estuvé a punto, pero a punto de decirle que la amaba, pero en Seattle no estaría Mike para arruinarnos el momento y estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría. Le diría a Bella que la amaba en ese viaje, era mi gran oportunidad.

* * *

_**¿Algún Rws?**_


	7. Seattle Parte 1

_Nenas siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero tenía problemas con mis inspiración, se me había votado a huelga pero en último minuto reacciono xD… _

_ojala les guste el cap, esta historia ya no le queda mucho asi que disfruten los caps porke no quedan muchos xD, las amo…_

_Con Amor..._

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

― ¡Hola mi Amor!—grito Mike a toda boca en el medio del Restaurant, Bella me miro por unos momentos mas y se giro para saludar al pelmazo de su novio.

― Hola Mike—le dijo acercándose para saludar, el muy imbécil la tomo de la cara y le dio un beso.

― ¿Cómo estas cariño?, ¡hola Edward!—la cólera que sentía era casi exorbitante, la sentía a punto de explotar pero tenía que controlarme.

― Muy bien gracias—de pronto sentí una mano por mi espalda, me gire y mi padre estaba parado detrás mío, ¡perfecto! Pensé con enorme sarcasmo.

― Buenas tardes, soy el Padre de Bella, Carlisle Cullen—se presento a si mismo pasando por mi lado, el sujeto le extendió su mano con la sonrisa más grande que podría haberle visto

― ¡qué emoción!, mi nombre es Mike Newton soy el prometido de Bella, es un honor conocerlo Sr. Cullen—mi padre rio

― El honor es mío pero llámame Carlisle—ahí estaba mi papa dándole confianza al teñido de Newton.

― Carlisle entonces, es una alegría conocerlo, ya había conocido a Edward pero me estaba preguntando cuando conocería al padre de Bella, espero que no le moleste que lo llame _Suegro—_apreté los puños y me hice hacia atrás sin que nadie lo notara, ¡maldito imbécil!, lo maldije como 1000 veces antes de darme cuenta de que Bella me miraba con mucha atención.

― Claro que no, pronto seremos familia así que es bueno que nos conozcamos, lamento que nos queden tan pocos días si no te habría invitado a cenar junto a mi hijo pero creo que tendremos que dejarlo para cuando vuelva.

― Si señor no hay problema, cuando guste—tomo a Bella por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, apreté los dientes conteniendo los malditos celos que me estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

― Bueno Mike, nos veremos cuando volvamos de Seattle

― ¡ah!, Bella me había comentado que se iban todos juntos ¿Cuándo será amor?—le pregunto mirándola, ella pego un respingo y aparto su mirada de mi.

― El domingo—contesto con voz cortada—el domingo partiremos y estaremos allá por algunos días.

― ¡cómo te extrañare!, se me hará eterno pero prometo llamarte todos los días—le dijo tomándola del mentón, Bella reacciono diferente como las otras veces, fue algo fría con él, quito su cara del agarre y solo sonrió, cosa que a mí me agrado bastante.

― Bien muchachos, regresare a la mesa con su madre—le extendió la mano al pelmazo—un gusto conocerte Mike

― El gusto fue mío Carlisle—estrecharon las manos y papa se fue nuevamente a sentar.

― Bien amor, me voy, estoy comiendo con unos proveedores de la compañía. Te llamo más tarde ¿sí?

― Claro—le respondió en un susurro

― Un gusto verte Edward—me alzo la mano

― Igualmente—conteste irónico.

― Adiós amor—la beso

― Adiós—le dijo ella.

Si pudiera matarlo estaría muerto hace mucho el mal nacido, no podía creer que llegara a odiar tanto su presencia, sin duda tal vez el tipo no era malo pero me hacia sacar lo peor de mí, no podía esperar para sacar a Bella de la ciudad, ahí el ya no nos podría interrumpir, ¡maldito Newton! Cuando nos quedamos solos nuevamente nos sumimos en un profundo silencio, regresamos a la mesa y lo único que me saco una sonrisa fue ver a mis padres conversando. Estaban muy sumidos en lo que hablaban, me senté al lado de Bella y ambos nos quedamos callados observándolos, el almuerzo se torno extraño pero no por mis padres si no por nosotros mismos, bella evitaba mis miradas al igual que yo lo hacía con las de ellas. Comimos inmersos en nuestro propio silencio.

La semana se paso rápidamente, sin darnos cuenta llego el domingo que era el día para partir nuevamente a nuestra ciudad, dejamos todo listo en el hotel y nos fuimos por las chicas.

― ¿estás nervioso papa?

― Si hijo mío, algo nervioso y con miedo pero confió en que todo saldrá bien, además para el matrimonio de Bella ya no queda nada ¿Cuándo se casa?

― En 2 semanas mas—muy a mi pesar.

― Mi pequeña, hace nada que era una bebe y ahora ya se está casando

― ¿Cómo te cae el tipo?—me aventure a preguntar

― Bien, pero no puedo decir que goza de mi confianza porque aun no lo conozco, aunque confió en el criterio de Bella para escoger pareja, espero que haya escogido bien.

― Yo también—dije con mi mandíbula tensa y mis dedos apretando el manubrio.

Llegamos a la casa de mi madre y ellas estaban listas, Rosalie la amiga de Bella nos acompañaría de viaje ya que quería participar de la prueba del vestido de Bella, ella me había contado que si todo salía bien podría traérselo a la casa. A Bella le faltaban algunas cosas que arreglar en el matrimonio, Rosalie y yo la íbamos a ayudar en estos días. Mientras íbamos de camino hacia Seattle recibí una llamada de Emmett quien me pidió hablar conmigo cuando llegara a Seattle, no había podido viajar a Port Angels por lo tanto tampoco nos había visitado, lo sentía bastante aproblemado así que lo invite a cenar esta noche a la casa, no creía que a mi familia le fuera a molestar. El viaje se hizo un poco largo, cada cinco minutos observaba el espejo para ver a Bella conduciendo detrás de mí, ella iba con sus ojos pegados en la carretera.

Al cabo de algunas horas llegamos a una calle que me era totalmente familiar, aparcamos fuera de mi casa y sentí una alegría enorme de volver a ella, jamás me imagine que mi madre y Bella nos acompañarían, todos bajamos de los autos y nos quedamos parados afuera.

― Bueno chicas, bienvenidas a su casa—les dije abriendo los portones de la entrada, cuando la casa quedo a la vista pude ver las expresiones de alegría y de asombro en los rostros de mi madre y Bella.

― Edward—susurro mi madre avanzando—es bellísima.

Caminamos hasta la puerta antes de que llegáramos una pequeña figura se apareció en la entrada quien otra sino Alice.

― ¡Edward!—grito desde la entrada. Corrió como una niña hacia su padre, se lanzo en mis brazos y yo la recibí soltando todas las maletas que traía en mis manos.

― ¡duende!—le grite cuando ya la tenía subida encima, nos abrazamos unos minutos y ella se bajo, cuando mire hacia el lado éramos observados por todos menos por Bella—mama, Bella quiero presentarles a Alice Brandon—Alice me miro y se acerco a mi madre.

― Sra. Cullen que alegría conocerla—le dijo abrazándola, mama se extraño pero sonrió por el cálido abrazo de Alice—no sabe las ganas que tenia de verlas—se separo de mi madre y le tomo las manos

― Es un placer conocerte Alice, Edward me ha hablando mucho de ti—le había contado mi historia con Alice el día que nos quedamos en la tienda—me alegra muchísimo que estés con Edward—mire Bella y ella abrió sus ojos alarmada, miro a Alice y luego a mí, ¿estaría pensando que éramos novios?

― Si, Edward es un amor, no sé qué haría si no lo tuviera conmigo—Alice miro a Bella y luego a mi—tú debes ser Bella ¿no?

― Sí, soy yo… Isabella Swan—le dijo con un tono un poco más rudo, ella no actuaba así.

― Mucho gusto Alice Brandon, eres hermosa Isabella realmente te quedaste corto en su descripción—se giro hacia mí y me cerro uno de sus ojos.

― Si, al parecer si—le conteste sonriéndole, luego fijo sus ojos en Rosalie

― Hola de ti no me habían hablando, Alice Brandon

― Rosalie Hale—le contesto la rubia extendiéndole su mano—un placer

― El placer es todo mío, no saben la alegría que me da el saber que la familia de Edward esta aquí en casa.

― ¿y a mí no me vas a saludar?—le dijo papa entrando en el circulo

― ¡Carlisle!—lo abrazo—claro que te saludo, ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti?

― Mas te vale, entremos a la casa

― Si, les tengo preparada una cena exquisita—todos comenzaron a entrar Alice se quedo atrás y me jalo del brazo.

― ¿Qué pretendes?—le pregunte emocionado

― Vamos a darle un poco de celos a Bella y al final de la noche sabremos si está enamorada de ti.

― ¿y Jasper?

― Está de viaje y además el me apoya así que esperara que lo llamemos cuando todo acabe, ahora cárgame en tu espalda—me dijo, me agache y la lleve adentro.

― No sabes cuánto te extrañaba Edward—descanso su cabeza en mi espalda, cuando entramos en la sala de estar todos nos quedaron viendo, mire a Bella y ella tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro.

― Si yo igual—me lance con ella en uno de los sillones caímos de espaldas riendo a carcajadas, papa, mama y Rosalie nos acompañaron en las risas pero Bella solo nos observaba.

― Qué bueno que están aquí, Edward me dijo que se quedarían unos días así que si necesitan una guía turística mientras él está en el trabajo yo me ofrezco.

― Si, seria genial—comento Rosalie—tenemos que hacer muchas compras por el matrimonio ¿cierto Bella?—ella tenía la vista perdida en los cristales de las ventanas

― ¡Bella!—la llamo mama

― ¿Qué?

― Alice se ofreció a llevarnos de compras

― ¡oh! Si seria genial—respondió, la conversación siguió pero ella nuevamente se ensimismó, deje la treta de Alice por un momento y me acerque a ella.

― ¿Qué pasa cariño?—le dije pasando mi mano por su mejilla, me sorprendió ver que cerrara sus ojos y disfrutara de mi caricia, seguí pasando mi mano por su cálida mejilla.

― Nada, el viaje me tiene agotada

― ¿quieres descansar?

― No todavía, Edward ella es…

― ¡Edward!—grito Alice desde el otro lado de la habitación, nos giramos y ella me miraba con la misma expresión que ya conocía tan bien

― ¡tu mama es diseñadora!—exclamo casi con jubilo

― Si, ya te había contado

― ¡qué emoción!—chillo de la felicidad—Sra. Esme no sabe lo feliz que me hace, me encantaría que me diseñara algo—le comento y nuevamente nos dejaron inmersos en una burbuja.

― ¿Qué me decías Bella?

― No nada, no te preocupes. Creo que ya es hora de que cenemos ¿no?^

― Sí, estoy esperando a un amigo pero ya debe estar por llegar

― ¿Quién es?

― Emmett, es uno de mis mejores amigos.

― Qué bien, me dará gusto conocer a tus amigos—el timbre de la entrada resonó en la habitación anunciando la llegada de alguien, estaba seguro que se trataba de Emmett

― Iré a abrir—le dije, acaricie una vez más su cara y me fui a la puerta, Alice venía detrás mío—¿Cómo vamos?

― Hasta el momento perfecto, parece que ya de por si no le caí bien a Bella, si ni siquiera me hizo mención del diminutivo.

― Si es verdad, eso me pareció extraño—mire por los cristales y la enorme figura de Emmett se notaba detrás del las ventanas que tenia la puerta, abrí e inmediatamente unos brazos me sujetaron

― ¡Eddy!—grito mi amigo— ¡volviste!—me dijo apretándome contra su pecho, era tanta la presión que casi se me escapo todo el aire.

― ¡Emmett suéltalo, lo estas matando! ¡mi amor estas bien!—grito Alice, Emmett nos miro extrañados pero ella le indico que guardara silencio y nos siguiera el juego—Después te explicamos, solo síguenos

― Está bien—le susurro

― Si Alice estoy bien—le respondí tosiendo—vamos grandote, pasa—cerré la puerta y caminamos hacia la sala de estar, cuando entramos presente a mi amigo—Emmett quiero que conozcas a mi familia ellas son Esme e Isabella Swan—las señale

― Mucho gusto Sra. Cullen es un placer conocerla—mi amigo tan galante tomo la mano de mama y la beso, ella de inmediato le sonrió

― Mucho gusto querido, es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi hijo—Emmett miro a Bella

― Y tú debes ser la pequeña Bella ¿no?, Edward me ha contado todo sobre ti, es un gusto el conocerte.

― El gusto es mío—le respondió con una sonrisa, Emmett siguió recorriendo la habitación hasta posar sus ojos en Rosalie.

― ¡Dios mío!—exclamo avanzando hacia la rubia amiga de Bella—creo que no nos han presentado—le dijo tomando su mano, la cara de Rosalie se puso de color roja—Emmett McCarthy Srta.…

― Rosalie, Rosalie Hale pero mis amigos me dicen Rose

― ¡Oh Rose!, tan delicado como una flor—no sé si exageraba pero previa que a Emmett le había gustado Rose además que tiene una especie de debilidad por las rubias.

Luego de unos momentos Alice nos hizo pasar a la mesa, mi amiga se jactaba de ser una cocinera nata y tenía razón, nos preparo un verdadero banquete. Todos comimos muy felices, a Emmett parecía habérsele olvidado los problemas porque no se separo de Rosalie en toda la velada al contrario de Bella que estaba aun más ensimismada. La mire por largo rato hasta que nuestras miradas se conectaron, se veía triste de solo pensarlo me dolía el pecho, no entendía porque estaba así. La cena se prolongo hasta altas horas de la noche en un momento me retire para llamar a Seth, Salí a una de las terrazas y marque su número en mi celular.

― ¡Edward!, que gusto escucharte amigo ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien, ya estoy de regreso en la ciudad.

― Qué bien, te estamos esperando hay muchísimo trabajo, tenemos que organizar las charlas fuera de Seattle.

― Si lo sé, espero que todo salga bien—le comente con pesar, no quería volver a mi trabajo y dejar a Bella.

― ¿Qué pasa amigo?, te noto un poco decaído.

― Si lo estoy, creo que aun no estoy listo para volver pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

― Que lastima pero sé que te esforzaras, mañana cuando nos vemos nos tomamos un café y me cuentas lo que te a problema.

― Claro que si amigo, nos vemos mañana

― Nos vemos mañana, adiós

― Adiós—colgué el teléfono y me quede pensando, ¿Cómo haría para que todo esto funcionara? Por ahora no le veía ni patas ni cabeza a esta situación, ¿sería capaz de decirle a Bella, si Bella te amo y por favor cásate conmigo?, no tenía ni la más condenada idea, pero esperaba que agarrara valor luego ya que mi tiempo se estaba acabando, la próxima semana era la última que me quedaba y no podía perder aun mas mi tiempo, tenía que actuar rápido.

Entre nuevamente a la estancia y mis padres hablaban y sorpresivamente Bella conversaba con Alice, Rosalie y Emmett.

― Si el siempre actúa así—dijo Alice cuando estaba llegando— ¡Edward di que si!—me dijo.

― Si—le respondí con una sonrisa.

― ¿ven?, ¿a que no es la cosa más hermosa del mundo?—pellizco mis mejillas

― ¡ya basta duende del demonio!—ambos sonreímos, acaricie mis mejillas, las sentía arder

― Bien creo que ya es hora de irme—dijo Alice—es tarde y mañana estos caballeros tienen que ir a trabajar y nosotras—dijo mirando a Bella—nos iremos de compras, así que mañana pasare temprano por ustedes.

― Claro te estaremos esperando—dijo Rose

― Que lastima no poder compartir mas pero mañana podríamos salir a cenar ¿no les parece?—pregunto Emmett

― Si seria genial—asintió Alice aplaudiendo.

― Los llamare en la tarde cuando salga del trabajo—respondí

― Bien entonces me llamas pequeño Eddy—Emmett palmeo mi espalda y se comenzó a despedir

― A sido un placer conocerlas hermosas damiselas—se acerco a mi madre y hermana para besar sus mejillas—y tu—tomó la mano de Rose y la beso nuevamente—espero que no sea la última vez nos veamos

― No lo será—afirmo ella sonrojándose—nos veremos mañana

― Esperare ansioso—las miradas que se daban me hacían presagiar lo que pasaría, esperaba que su relación se diera al igual que la mía con bella.

― Bueno mi amorsote mañana nos veremos, ¿cierto?—Alice me abrazo

― Claro que si, te llamo cuando este fuera del hospital

― Esperare ansiosa—me guiño un ojo y ambos sonreímos.

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron, la casa quedo nuevamente en silencio. Papa y mama se fueron, en un acto que me sorprendió gratamente, a lavar juntos la loza sucia, me quede con Bella en el estar conversando, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con sus ojos cerrados

― ¿Qué pasa Bella?

― Nada—me respondió suspirando—estoy un poco cansada.

― ¿te muestro tu habitación?—Alice había preparado una habitación para cada una. Mi amiga se había ganado el cielo con esto.

― Bueno—nos levantamos y caminamos hacia el segundo piso—su casa es hermosa y muy grande.

― Sabes que papa compro esta casa pensando en que algún día ustedes volverían, es por eso que tiene tantas habitaciones y es tan espaciosa, de hecho el jardín de afuera esta así por mama, papa quería que se pareciera al que teníamos cuando vivíamos juntos.

― Pobre papa, si que ha sufrido—acepto bajando su mirada

― Yo creo que todos Bella, todos lo hemos hecho pero de diferente forma—me pare en la puerta de su habitación sonriéndole—bueno mi pequeña Bella, espero te guste tu habitación—abrí la puerta y la deje pasar.

La habitación que había preparado Alice era la que estaba contigua a la mía, era de un color azul mar y tenia detalles en celeste, de hecho en una de las paredes había pintado un hermoso mural, la cama de Bella tenia sabanas y cobertores blancos, la habitación era hermosa tal cual como la que iba a dormir en ella.

― Esto es precioso Edward—

― Qué bueno que te gusto, esta iba a ser tu habitación—le comente algo dolido, si ella hubiera vivido con nosotros tal vez todo sería diferente.

― Gracias—se giro para mirarme, por primera vez ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo, yo la recibí gustoso, ¡Cuánto había ansiado tenerla entre mis brazos! Como la amaba… mi pecho estaba lleno del dulce néctar del amor que solo ella producía.

― Hoy será una noche muy tranquila—comente mientras el viento se colaba por la ventana haciendo bailar las cortinas.

― Si, hace mucho tiempo que no dormimos debajo del mismo techo, seria emocionante mañana desayunar juntos ¿no crees?

― Si, sabes que veo a papa y a mama mucho mejor, de hecho ahora están ordenando juntos, eso me hace pensar en que todo irá mejor, ojala que estos días les sirvan para acercarse. A todo esto ¿Cuántos días te quedaras?

― Creo que serán tres a lo más 4, debemos volver ya que la próxima semana es la fiesta de compromiso y un día antes de la boda es mi reunión de solteras aunque no quería pero Rose insistió—me tense con sus palabras.

― ¿Cuándo te casas?—pregunte en un susurro contra su cabello

― En menos de dos semanas el día viernes por la noche de la semana siguiente ya estaré casada.

― Bella, Edward—dijo mi padre de la puerta, Bella se soltó de mis brazos—le mostrare su habitación a su madre, yo me iré a dormir, mañana tenemos que madrugar.

― Si papa, enseguida voy—mi padre se acerco a Bella

― Buenas noches Cielo—beso su frente

― Buenas noches papa, que descanses

― Igual tu, Buenas noches hijo

― Buenas noches papa, duerme bien

― Tu igual—papa se fue de la habitación.

― Iré a despedirme de mama y luego me iré a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo, mañana debes ir a trabajar—bella parecía nerviosa, movía sus manos y esquivaba mis miradas.

― Si, ni me lo recuerdes—pase mi mano por mi rebelde cabello

― Entonces que pases buenas noches hermanito—se giro y salió por la puerta

― Buenas noches—le conteste cuando ya había salido de la habitación.

Esa noche fue por una parte maravillosa y por la otra la mas tormentosa desde hace mucho tiempo, Bella estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de mi y no podía estar con ella, como quisiera pasar a su habitación y dormir con ella entre mis brazos disfrutando solo con verla dormir, amanecer con ella debe ser el mejor de los privilegios, esperaba algún día tener esa sensación, poder estar con ella sin tener que esconderle mis sentimientos. A la mañana siguiente me levante y un conocido y añorado olor a pancakes me despertó, salte de mi cama y salí hacia el pasillo, las demás habitaciones estaban cerradas, entonces ¿Quién estaba cocinando?, baje rápidamente a la cocina y me emocione al ver la escena que tenia frente a mis ojos. Papa estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico, mama estaba con un delantal y su hermoso cabello tomado en una coleta, estaba cocinando esos deliciosos pancakes que tanto me gustaban de niño y Bella… mi hermosa y adoraba Bella, estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa degustando los pancakes. Mire la escena y parecía que aquí no había pasado nada, juro que si la emoción me lo permitía lloraría por este momento, era uno que había soñado desde que mi madre y Bella salieron de nuestras vida.

― Buenos días—les dije con un ánimo increíble

― Buenos días hijo, no quise despertarte aún es temprano—me acerque a papa y lo bese, mama paso por mi lado no sin antes besarme la mejilla, camine hasta donde estaba Bella y bese su frente.

― No saben lo feliz que estoy

― Te entiendo—dijo bella—yo llegue recién y me paso lo mismo que a ti, me quede por muchos minutos solo observándolos en la cocina—ambos sonreímos.

― Bueno cariño aquí está tu desayuno—mama se acerco y me entrego un plato de Pancakes

― Gracias mama, hoy será un día genial—comente comiendo de mi plato.

Desayunamos en familia, estaba eufórico solo con estar así. Me alegraba tanto que mis padres por fin hicieran una "tregua" y comenzaran a darse la oportunidad de conocerse otra vez, ¡qué alegría!. Después de desayunar me bañe y cambie ropa, junte mis cosas y mi bata del hospital, ya estaba listo para partir.

― Bueno chicas ya nos vamos—anuncio papa, el al igual que yo llevaba todos sus implementos en la mano—espero que pasen un buen día de compras—se acerco a Bella y la beso, luego con mama lo pensó un poco pero me sorprendió ver que ella misma se acerco y beso su mejilla sonrojándose un poco

― Que pases buenos días Carlisle—le dijo con sus ojos brillantes

― Al igual que tu, cualquier cosa me llaman—

― Suerte en el trabajo hijo mío—mama beso mis mejillas.

― Gracias mama, buena suerte en las compras y paciencia con Alice, se obsesiona comprando—mama se carcajeo, mire Bella y me acerque para despedirme

― Bueno pequeña nos vemos en la tarde—bese sus mejillas y le deje un beso en la frente

― Nos vemos, que pases un excelente día—me deseo con una hermosa sonrisa

― Gracias se que así será, nos vemos—me despedí con la mano y me subí al auto, sin duda este día seria genial.

A penas llegamos al hospital fuimos bombardeados con cosas, habían muchos asuntos que ambos teníamos que resolver, me pase toda la mañana entre papeles y cosas administrativas, por la tarde me junte con Seth en la cafetería y charlamos largo rato. Le conté todo lo que me pasaba y el dilema que pasaba, el al igual que Alice me dijo que hiciera el intento con Bella y que descubriera lo que ella sentía por mí. Cuando el reloj ya casi pasaba las 5 estaba con todo listo, estaba algo cansado por todo el ajetreo de hoy, mi celular comenzó a vibrar y la música de Alice sonó en toda mi oficina.

― Dime duende—le conteste

― Si quieres ver a un ángel, ven a la calle 25 de Maine Street, en el local # 35. ¡date prisa!

― Pero—colgó. Lo pensé por unos segundos y no me tomo mucho decidirlo ya estaba de salida así que tome mis cosas y me despedí de Paula. Maneje a toda prisa hasta la dirección que me dio Alice, cuando llegue supe de inmediato de que se trataba. En las vitrinas decía _"Casa de Novias Dampezzo", _se me acelero el pulso y múltiples escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo. Camine lentamente hasta la entrada, abrí la puerta e ingrese. Al principio habían muchos maniquíes y escaparates, miles de vestidos de novias en muestras, aquí comenzaban los sueños de muchas mujeres, aquí era donde se compraban esos hermosos trajes que daban vida a nuevos sueños, donde comenzaba la vida, donde yo esperaba comenzar la mía ojala pueda ver a Bella vestida de novia pero solo para mi siendo yo el que la espera en el altar para decir _"Si, Acepto"_

― ¡hasta que llegas!—dijo Alice acercándose, venia de un probador quizás, me tomo de la mano y me jalo al final de la tienda.

― Alice ¿Qué demonios pasa?—

― Shhh, solo sígueme—me paso por una puerta, iba a replicar por la brutalidad de su agarre cuando la vi.

― Edward—susurro al darse cuenta de mi presencia, me miro a través del espejo que reflejaba su hermosa figura.

― Bella—susurre al igual que ella—te vez… hermosa—no pude evitar decir, ella se sonrojo y se giro completamente para tener una vista privilegiada de ella—es increíble… eres Bellísima—conseguí decir, mi boca estaba entreabierta y no sabía qué hacer.

Verla vestida de novia me producía múltiples reacciones, felicidad, amor, devoción, miedo, terror, celos…. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente pero por este momento, solo por este momento , aleje todo lo que sentía y me permití observarla como el ángel que era, ese ángel que se había robado mi corazón y que no quería que me lo devolviera, el ángel de mi perdición…

_El ángel al cual pertenecía mi alma y amaría por toda la eternidad._


	8. Seattle Parte 2

_Nenas perdón por la tardanza, espero que lo que viene hoy compense un poco mi demora, bueno chicas esta historia está llegando a su final, _

_solo le quedan 4 caps. mas y se nos acabo nuestro amor, pero no se preocupen que ya vendrán más historias así que no os preocupéis xD… _

_Bueno mis amores, las amo y nos leemos el martes en corazón :D_

**_

* * *

_**

Después de unos cuantos minutos aun seguíamos parados en la habitación mirándonos, atracción y el amor que sentía por ella se manifestaron en una avalancha de sentimientos, sentí mi corazón casi explotar con solo verla así. Mi mente comenzó a volar muy alto las cosas que estaban a nuestro alrededor fueron reemplazadas por otras, un pasillo largo se extendió a mis pies, miles de flores a nuestro alrededor y al final, Bella… mi novia esperando en el altar solo para mí. Mi boca se entreabrió pero fue por un dolor que atravesó mi pecho, eso nunca pasaría, bella se iba a casar y no era el novio que ella estaba esperando.

― Edward— me llamo la atención una voz, sacudí rápidamente mi cabeza para sacar las ideas que se formaban en mi cabeza— ¡Edward!— me grito la misma voz, me gire y Alice me miraba con cierta molestia en sus ojos— ¿Cómo se ve Bella? ¿cierto que parece un ángel?— sonrió.

― Si, definitivamente— agregué y ella se sonrojo.

― No me gusta este vestido— me confesó acercándose a mí.

― ¿Por qué?— le pregunte

― No lo sé, antes lo amaba y ahora… ahora— su piel se torno aun mas rosácea

― ¿no te gusta?

― No

― Si me permites una opinión— giro su cara hacia donde estaba— te vez completamente hermosa— sonreí— te aseguro que Mike estará feliz con el vestido, es una preciosidad.

― Si— acepto en un susurro— creo que son nervios por estar tan cerca de la boda.

― Bueno Bella, anda quítate el vestido para que sigamos comprando, Edward tu madre y Rosalie están en la habitación contigua.

― Gracias pero las dejare comprando, iré a casa ya que tengo algunos pendientes, ¿nos vemos en la cena?

― Claro que si— me respondió Bella con una cálida sonrisa. Las bese a ambas y me Salí de la tienda.

¡Dios!, que martirio más grande era verla tan hermosa y no poder abrazarla, mi boca quemaba solo por sentir la de ella, sería un privilegio probar sus labios. Lamentablemente eso no estaba en mi lista de deseos ya que ese privilegio se reservaba a otra persona. Me subí al volvo y maneje sin sentido por todas partes, ni siquiera era consciente de a donde me dirigía, la imagen de Bella recorría mi aveza en reiteradas ocasiones, me torturaba pensar que solo quedaban 2 semanas para la boda y aun no había podido lograr nada pero también era consciente de que no podía ir a pararme en frente de ella y decirle ¡Bella te amo!, porque lo más seguro es que no me dejara acercarme más a ella. Enfrié mi cabeza y trate de controlar las enormes ganas de tomarla y besarla donde fuera, se que en el momento seria un sentimiento que jamás olvidaría el problema sería el después, ¿con que cara la miraría?, _Bella soy tu hermanastro pero me enamore como un idiota de ti ¿me aceptas?_ Me reí de lo patético que sonaba, sin darme cuenta llegue a mi casa, aparque en el estacionamiento y el auto de mi padre ya estaba allí.

― Hola papa— salude cuando estaba dentro, levanto la vista de su periódico y me saludo

― Hola hijo, las chicas aun no vuelven—

― Si lo sé, fui a la tienda en donde estaban

― Qué bien, Emmett te llamo y me pidió que te dijera que lo llamaras.

― Está bien, estaré en el estudio

― Ok— asintió y volvió su mirada al periódico. Entre en la habitación y marque el número de mi amigo.

― Hola Eddy— saludo con voz melosa

― Hola osito ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien ¿y tú?

― Bien gracias—

― Te llamaba para ver a qué hora nos juntaremos en la noche.

― Creo que como a las ocho, aun es temprano y las chicas andan de compras, cuando lleguen me las llevo hacia el restaurant, ¿comeremos donde siempre?

― Claro que si, además…— suspiro— muero por ver a la amiga de Bella, Rose. ¡es hermosa!

― ¿te gusto verdad?, es muy bonita es perfecta para ti amigo.

― Si, esta como me la receto el doctor así que creo que hare el empeño haber si me acepta como algo más que amigo.

― Buena suerte

― Bien entonces nos vemos en el restaurant a las ocho.

― Si, allá nos vemos, adiós—

― Adiós— colgamos.

Salí de la habitación y me reuní con mi padre, mientras conversábamos sobre cosas sin importancia, el timbre sonó. Me pare hacia el recibidor y me maraville al ver a las chicas. Abrí la puerta y un cerro de bolsas callo a mis pies.

― Wow— exclame sorprendido— se nota que salieron Alice

― Hola mi amor— grito fuerte desde la parte de atrás del auto, estaba tomando bolsas y arrastrándolas hacia la entrada— compramos lo justo y necesario— se acerco a mí a susurrar— si todo sale bien serás tu el que veas toda la lencería que hay aquí.— una sonrisa nerviosa salió de mis labios

― ¡dios Alice! Cállate que Bella te puede oír— justo un segundo después Bella apareció con algunas bolsas en sus manos se veía al atareada con eso. Corrí en su ayuda y tome lo que traía.

― Están pesadas para ti, dámelas— le dije cuando se las quite, ella me sonrió y regreso al auto.

Llame a mi padre para que nos ayudara, mentiría si no estuvimos más de 30 minutos acomodando paquetes en el comedor, cuando ya todo estuvo listo nos dejamos caer en el estar.

― Como siempre Alice nos sorprende con sus locuras— dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

― Amor mío— dijo mi amiga dirigiéndose a mí, el ceño de Bella se frunció completamente— ¿iremos a cenar hoy?— pregunto Alice.

― Claro, Emmett me acaba de llamar para confirmarnos la salida, nos esperara en el restaurant, está ansioso por vernos— dije mirando a Rosalie, le sonreí y ella se sonrojo. Sabía que a ella también le gustaba.

Nos arreglamos casuales y nos fuimos a cenar, cuando llegamos Emmett casi se tropezó para ir a saludar a Rose quien respondía muy animada a sus galanteos, la cena transcurrió normal, en un punto salió el tema del matrimonio pero no precisamente el de Bella.

― Edward recuerda que mañana tienes que estar a las 8 en la iglesia— me recordó Emmett, comencé a recordar para que pero mi mente parecía no conectar

― ¿para qué?— le pregunte extrañado.

― ¡para la boda de Theo y Gabriela! ¿no lo recuerdas?— me pregunto, mi boca se entreabrió y solté un jadeo de sorpresa ¡lo había olvidado por completo!

― Apuesto a que lo olvidaste— me dijo Alice al ver mi expresión. Asentí— bueno la suerte es que Bella esta aquí así que ella te podrá acompañar ¿no lo crees?

― ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?— pregunto ella con incertidumbre.

― Mañana se casa un amigo nuestro, lo conocemos hace años, yo soy el padrino— dijo Emmett señalando su pecho— así que obviamente tendremos que ir y Edward también es uno de sus mejores amigos, Alice lo iba a acompañar pero por lo visto ella ya tiene con quien ir— los ojos de complicidad de Emmett lo delataban

― ¡claro!— dijo Alice rápidamente— Edward me dijiste muy tarde y yo ya me había comprometido así que Bella ¿podrías ir con él?, ustedes se van el jueves, creo que no será mucho problema cariño, así te entrenas en lo que son las bodas.

― Si… si claro— tartamudeo— pero no tengo nada que ponerme

― No te preocupes— le contesto Alice— tienes casi la misma talla que yo así que creo que podre prestarte algo— la risa malisiosa del duende apareció en su rostro.

― Edward, hijo— me llamo mi madre quien estaba sentada junto a mi padre, cada vez los veía mas unidos— ¿mañana trabajas?

― Sí, pero de ahí tengo el jueves libre así que no hay problema podre ir a la boda de mis amigos.

― Genial— comento mi madre llevándose su copa a la boca.

Cenamos tranquilamente, amenizados por supuesto por las bromas de Emmett, estaba algo nervioso e intranquilo pero a la vez feliz, sin duda ir a la fiesta con Bella me daría un espacio más para acercarme. El otro día paso volando en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba manejando de regreso a mi casa después de un largo día de trabajo. Cuando llegue la casa se había convertido en un alboroto, Rosalie iba a acompañar a Emmett y Bella a mí, por eso que Alice tenia armado un salón de belleza en la habitación de Bella. Alice me había dicho también que Jasper volvería justo para el matrimonio, su avión llegaba en unas cuantas horas y alcanzaría a llegar a la fiesta. Llegue al estar y mis padres estaban animadamente conversando, me extraño ver que tenían una botella de vino abierta y unas cosas para comer.

― Hola— los salude alegre al ver la escena

― Hola hijo— saludo mi madre— tu amiga tiene de patas arriba la casa, ha estado toda la tarde encerrada ayudando a las chicas a arreglarse, pero te digo algo— susurro— vale la pena, se ven hermosas— mi corazón palpito rápido

― Eso no lo dudo, Bella sin duda será la envidia de todas— le dije con una sonrisa, mi amor por ella lo sentía en cada palabra cuando me refería a su persona, mi madre me quedo mirando con una dulce sonrisa y asintió.

― Será mejor que te vayas a cambiar Edward, se hace tarde— me dijo papa dándole un sorbo a su copa

― Hijo encima de tu cama deje la ropa, tenias un frac hermoso para la ocasión así que lo arregle para ti

― Sí, me iré a cambiar, ¡gracias mama!— me despedí de ellos con un enorme beso para cada uno y me fui corriendo a mi habitación.

Sonreí al entrar a mi pieza, mi madre había arreglado uno de mis trajes, ¡como amaba a mi madre!, siempre tan cuidadosa y dedicada con sus hijos, el traje estaba en perfectas condiciones solo como una mano experimentada y que sabia tratar la ropa lo podría dejar. Me metí rápidamente a la ducha, disfrute por algunos minutos del agua y Salí. Cuando ya eran casi las 7 estaba listo, la ceremonia comenzaba a las 8 así que ya debíamos estar saliendo. Camine por los pasillos de la casa y llegue a la habitación de las chicas, me acerque a la puerta pero no se escuchaba nada así que asumí que ya estarían abajo, cuando llegue al umbral de la escala mis ojos se maravillaron con la vista.

― Bella— susurré y ella de inmediato levanto su vista poniendo sus ojos con los míos. Una sonrisa dulce y espontanea salió de su boca, baje lentamente los escalones envuelto en el aura de elegancia que daba usar un traje en un día así, extendí mi mano y pedí la de mi pareja. La suave y blanquecina piel de Bella hacia un juego maravilloso con la mía, tome su delicada mano y la lleve a mi boca para besarla. Creo que imagine que su mano se estremeció al igual que mi cuerpo, deben ser estos sentimientos traicionándome otra vez— te vez hermosa— le dije con mis ojos clavados en los suyos, ella sonrió y me devolvió el cumplido

― Al igual que tu, solo tratamos de que quedara a la altura del Dr. Cullen— ella rio, se veía tan preciosa cuando lo hacía.

― Bien, ¿nos vamos?— dijo Alice

― Alice y ¿tu iras sola?— pregunto Rosalie

― No, mi pareja llegara a la fiesta es solo que anda de viaje, ahí lo conocerán— en la parte de su pareja iba "marido" pero creo que ella aun se empecinaba con el cuento de que era una supuesta amiga con chance.

Nos despedimos de todos, tome la mano de Bella y la guie hacia el auto. Esta vez iríamos en el de papa un enorme mercedes negro. Alice y Rose se fueron atrás mientras que Bella y yo adelante. En el camino les conté a Rose y Bella la historia de Theo y Gabi, ellos tenían una hermosa historia de amor, se habían conocido en un hospital ya que Theo es compañero mío en donde trabajo, el es Cardiólogo. Ella tenía una extraña afección en su corazón, después de muchas operaciones y estar casi al borde de la muerte Gabi se salvo y fue ahí cuando Theo le declaro su amor y le pidió que se casara con ella, de eso ya ha pasado casi un año pero es el más feliz de sus vidas. Ahora Gabi está bien y disfruta de su vida con su amor. A veces me daban envidia, pero de la que no era dañina, esperaba algún día poder disfrutar mi amor así, con Bella. ¿Sería posible alguna vez?

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia Emmett nos esperaba con una enorme sonrisa, tenía un elegante frac y una flor en su solapa que lo distinguía como "el padrino", subimos por las escaleras de piedra que había en la entrada de la iglesia y Emmett camino a nuestro encuentro.

― ¡Wow! Chicas, su belleza me aturde— termino fijando sus ojos en Rosalie.

― Gracias, obviamente fueron arregladas por mi— dijo Alice vanagloriándose

― Y no has perdido tu toque duende del mal— contesto Emmett sonriéndole, Alice le saco la lengua cual niña pequeña y avanzo unos pasos.

― Será mejor que entremos la novia no tarde en llegar— todo asentimos, nos despedimos de Emmett y nos situamos en una de las bancas.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, las chicas estaban casi llorando por la emoción, Gabi y Theo se amaban muchísimo, se notaba en las palabras que se decían, Bella se saco una lagrima de su mejilla en el momento de los votos.

― ¿a ti te faltan los votos no es cierto?— le pregunte y ella asintió— ¿has pensado en algo?— negó frenéticamente, sus ojos me miraron— ¿Qué tal algo así?...— suspire, me acerque a su oído y pude sentir el pequeño respingo que dio su cuerpo— _mi amor te espero tantos años, pero lo supe cuando te vi, mi amor te soñó en tantos sueños y al fin estas aquí. Después de este largo camino que hemos recorrido puedo decir que amo cada parte de ti, amo tu sonrisa, amo tu rostro, tus manos y esos tiernos sonrojos, cada partícula de tu cuerpo me llama a decir que te amo, cada instante en la vida lo dedicare a amarte y a respetarte, te consagraste como el ángel que me robo el corazón y jamás quiero que me lo devuelvas, juro que dedicare mi vida para devolverte el hermoso sentimiento que produces en mi, te amo con locura y devoción, ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?—_ la boca de Bella estaba entreabierta y su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, la mire por un momento y no me di cuenta cuando inicie el camino hacia sus labios.

_El mundo se detuvo…_

Estaba en el medio de una iglesia, en un matrimonio, con Bella como mi pareja y estaba por besarla, ¡Oh! Dios lo iba a hacer, la iba a besar… solo unos milímetros mas… unos cuantos mas, solo un poco más, respire contra su boca podía sentir la electricidad de su piel…

― ¡Que vivan los novios!— un grito que lleno el lugar me hizo saltar, Bella se alejo instantáneamente de mi con su rostro cubierto por la vergüenza, ¡demonios la había fregado!, se alejo unos pasos de mi y choco con Alice quien la alcanzo a frenar antes que saliera corriendo, mi mortificado rostro no tenia precio. Creo que estaba pasando la peor de las crisis de vergüenza, ¡maldita sea!

Bella se distrajo con la bulla que había en la iglesia, unos momentos más tarde estaba nuevamente a mi lado pero guardando las distancias entre los dos, maldita sea. Los novios salieron hacia su fiesta y nosotros nos fuimos hacia el salón en donde se realizarían los festejos. Emmett se llevo a Rosalie, Alice y Bella se fueron en el auto hablando, fue tan notorio el alejamiento de ella que se fue sentada en la parte de atrás del auto, apreté el volante por la rabia que sentía, ¡como había sido tan estúpido! Llegamos al salón y los padres de Theo y Gabi nos estaban recibiendo, el padre de Theo se acerco a saludar.

― ¡Edward! ¡Emmett! Que gusto verlos muchachos y muy bien acompañados, ¿novias?— pregunto el padre de mi amigo, mire a Bella de reojo y ella negó frenéticamente con su cabeza.

― A decir verdad hermana, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy hermana de crianza de Edward— aclaro, jamás había hecho esa separación

― ¡Oh!, perdóname cariño, mucho gusto mi nombre es Patrick, padre de Theo el amigo de estos chicos.

― Mucho gusto

― Bueno señores pasen a disfrutar de la fiesta mientras llegan los novios.

― Gracias Señor— le respondí con un abrazo e ingresamos.

Cuando entramos al salón lo primero que vi fue una melena rubia acercándose hacia nosotros, Alice nos adelanto corriendo y se lanzo en los brazos de su amor.

― ¡Jazz!— grito besándolo, mire a Bella quien tenía una cara de enorme confusión, ella me miro a mi y después apunto la escena sin habla

― ¿Quién es?— pregunte tratando de adivinar lo que iba a preguntar, ella asintió— el es Jasper Whitlock el marido de Alice.

― ¡El marido!— exclamaron fuertemente Rose y Bella, ambas se miraron con confusión

― Si, Alice esta casa hace ya algunos años con Jazz, casualmente ellos se conocieron por mí, se enamoraron y se casaron—

― ¡wow!— exclamo Bella aun sin aliento— entonces tu… y ella… no…— tartamudeo

― ¿novios? ¿ese duende del demonio y yo? ¡Bah!— bufe— nunca, ella ha sido mi amiga desde hace mucho, jamás la vi como algo mas— reí.

Bella no me respondió nada, minutos después Alice se acerco caminando con los brazos en la cintura de su marido.

― ¡Hermano!— le dije y lo abrace, Emmett imito el gesto

― ¡Hermanos!, que alegría es verlos pero ¿quiénes son estas damas? ¿no me digas que…?— pregunto y yo asentí con una sonrisa— ¡Wow! Bella que gusto en conocerte— le dijo tomando su mano para estrecharla

― El gusto es mío, Bella Swan— le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

― He escuchado maravillas sobre ti— luego de unos momentos cambio su vista a Rosalie— hola, a ti no te conozco, Jasper Whitlock

― Hola, Rosalie Hale, Dama de honor y la mejor amiga de Bella

― Es un gusto conocerlas al fin, pensé que jamás conocería a la pequeña Bella de la que tanto habla este hombre— ella se sonrojo.

― Bueno es hora de irnos a tomar algo y a bailar ¿me acompañas mi amor?

― Claro que sí, no sabes cuánto te e extrañado…— le iba diciendo mientras avanzaban, Bella aun los miraba extrañada.

― ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte cuando llegamos a la Barra— un Martini doble por favor— le pedí al mesero.

― Nada— me respondió— lo mismo para mí— le indico al señor— solo que quede asombrada con descubrir que Alice estaba casada, nunca hablo de su marido.

― Es que ella es así, a veces se le olvida que Jasper y ella ya están casado, a veces se tratan igual que novios, por eso creo que su amor venció todas las pruebas, nunca han perdido la hermosa esencia de la que se enamoraron— bella me observaba con atención, suspiro y le dio un enorme sorbo a la copa que el mesero le puso en frente.

La fiesta estaba que ardía, cuando llegaron los novios todo se animo aun mas. La música era buena y muchos llenaban la pista de baile, Emmett andaba por ahí presentándole gente a Rose, Alice estaba recuperando el tiempo con Jasper en alguna parte pero Bella y yo seguíamos en el bar conversando, hablamos de todo, infancia, pasatiempos, gustos, amores, vida en general, se me hacia tan fácil hablar con ella, era como caminar o respirar, algo que podría hacer siempre, aun rondaba en mi cabeza la proximidad que habíamos tenido, aun sentía esas corrientes eléctricas en mi cara, que daría yo por probar una vez sus labios. Las copas comenzaron a correr, yo no era bueno para beber ni tampoco me gustaba el alcohol pero cuando era una festividad como esta lo hacía, con Bella bailamos, jugueteamos y hasta nos hicimos de unos cuantos amigos, estábamos alegres y todo el mundo se daba cuenta de eso, lo malo es que muy tarde supe que las copas se me habían ido a la cabeza, aturdiéndome un poco, cuando sentí mi cabeza girar desidia que ya no mas, mire a mi acompañante y a Bella también parecía estar en el mismo estado. La fiesta para nosotros había terminado.

Camine hacia donde estaban los novios y me despedí, sentía mucha vergüenza el tener que irme así de la fiesta pero no podía exponer a Bella a que le pasara algo. Me disculpe con ellos y les pedí que cenáramos con los muchachos cuando volvieran de su luna de miel ellos aceptaron felices. Tome a Bella quien por un momento se resistió a irse, la arrastra hacia donde estaban los muchachos para poder despedirnos pero ella no quería.

― ¿Por qué nos vamos?— me pregunto con su voz retorcida por el alcohol. Una risotada salió de su pecho, por suerte a mí se me había pasado un poco aunque de igual manera me reí con ella. caminamos por el medio de las parejas buscando a los chicos.

― Porque ambos debemos dormir ¿no lo crees?— le dije y la tome del brazo, cuando encontré a los chicos, me despedí de ellos y nos encaminamos hacia el auto.

Bella protesto un poco, cuando estuviera sobria le diría lo odiosa que se pone cuando se emborracha, me hizo berrinche igual que una niña chiquita por todo el camino, mis risas eran lo que más la disgustaba, era bien freak pensar así pero se veía hermosa de igual manera, estaba como una niña pequeña enfurruscada porque la sacaron de la fiesta en la que quería estar. Llegamos a la casa y aparque afuera, mi mente ya estaba completamente despejada pero la de Bella estaba aun mas desorientada.

― ¡dormir! ¡dormir!— canturreaba mientras la ayudaba a salir del auto— vamos si yo puedo sola— me dijo y la solté, me reí un poco ya que se tambaleo bastante y se fue hacia el lado, antes de que se estrellara la sujete, pero el efecto fue adverso.

La piel de Bella estaba en contacto directo con la mía, mis manos estaban en sus descubiertos hombros y su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al mío que podía sentir hasta la ultima partícula de su ser. La enderece y apoye sobre la puerta trasera del auto, mi mente voló a distancias inalcanzables, estábamos solos, nadie podría detenerme ahora, si lo pensaba bien era la oportunidad perfecta para robarle un beso… pero no lo haría, no era la manera de actuar de un caballero. Jamás me aprovecharía de alguien en un estado de borrachera, pase mis dedos por su helada mejilla y ella cerro sus ojos ante mi tacto, sonreí una vez mas y me aleje para sacar las llaves de la puerta y abrir, el amor de mi vida merecía más que un beso en la mitad de una borrachera. Alcance a avanzar unos pasos cuando su mano detuvo mi andar, con una fuerza la cual no sabía que poseía me jalo hacia su cuerpo nuevamente, colapse contra su figura y una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Sus manso se pasaron por mi cuello y supe que era mi fin.

― Edward— susurro cuando ya estaba casi en mis labios.

― Bella— alcance a decir, antes de que pudiera continuar ella había aplastado sus labios contra los míos.

Mis manos se fueron a su cara y la presionaron mas contra la mía, mi lengua lamio la orilla de sus labios y su boca se expuso para mi, entre y el sabor de la gloria lleno mis sentidos, el beso comenzó lento y explorador y pronto fue tomando matices diferentes, sus manos me pegaron a su cuerpo al igual que las mías con el de ella. Ahora podría sentirme feliz, si tuviera que morir podría hacerlo en este momento ya que había probado los labios del ángel celestial que tenía mi corazón en sus manos, mi cuerpo, el traicionero, saco en aquel momento todo el amor que sentía, disfrute como nunca de ese beso, la amaba, mucho más de lo que yo pensaba, perdí mi norte y mis sentidos y me entregue a la sensación más poderosa que había conocido hasta este momento.

_Probar los labios de Bella…_


	9. Desición

_Hola nenas, perdón por el retraso, bueno como ya muchas saben e estado muy enferma en estos días un maldito resfrió y _

_una sinuncitis me tienen al borde del colapso u.u pero igual aquí estoy con mis caps. al día.  
_

_Bueno nenas esta historia solo le quedan 3 capitulitos que están de lo más interesantes, les adelanto que en el próximo es la Fiesta de Compromiso de Bella y la_

_ despedida de soltera donde pasaran muchas cosas muy importantes… muchas gracias por esperarme con los caps, agradezco los mensajes por el face y por el msn_

_ gracias por ser tan comprensivas… ahora me voy a escribir corazón de hierro, ya llevo 11 páginas así que espero poder publicar el martes, si no llegara a hacerlo es _

_porque este resfriado me venció y estoy muriendo en cama pero crucen los dedos para que no sea así…_

_Las amo con todo mi corazón_

**Tiwii Cullen**_  
_

_

* * *

_

― ¡Ah!— gemí sobre su boca, era tan poderosa la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos, la estreche contra mi cuerpo dejándome sentir cada parte de su figura

― Edward— susurro mientras yo depositaba besos en la comisura de sus labios, me separe de ella y la mire, la luz de la noche daba en su cara haciéndola ver aun más hermosa, nos miramos bajo la incandescencia de nuestros propios ojos. Era inevitable lo que había pasado, las ansias que tenia por estar así de cerca me comían el pecho, sabía que ella se arrepentiría al día siguiente y tendría que lidiar con los demonios internos que habitarían en mi corazón, estaba seguro que mañana seria un día muy difícil.

― Bella yo…— intente explicarme, sin duda ella necesitaba que le dijera la verdad y este era el momento. Bella me miro por algunos segundos más y se acerco a mí recargando su cabeza en mi pecho, sus manos pasaron por mi cintura. ¡dios! Que sensación mas extraordinaria era sentirla entre mis brazos, el peso de Bella cada vez fue aumentando mas hasta que me hizo retroceder algunos pasos, reaccione rápidamente y la alcance a agarrar.

― Ed… Edwa…— murmuro en un estado de completa inconsciencia, mis brazos atajaron nuevamente su caída antes de que los dos nos estrelláramos en el suelo, estaba completamente dormida.

― ¿Bella?— la llame cuando ya estaba sobre mis brazos— ¿Bella estas bien?— pero ella no respondía, sus ojos estaban cerrados y la respiración acompasada me decía lo dormida que estaba, tenía el presentimiento que ella no se acordaría de lo que habíamos pasado hoy en la noche, dolía pensar que esto tal vez no pasara de un beso en una borrachera.

Con dificultad intente abrir la puerta pero mi acción fue detenida cuando mi madre apareció en ella abriéndola para nosotros.

― ¿cariño que pasa?— dijo con vos somnolienta y refregándose un ojo

― Bella se puso mal con el alcohol así que me la traje a casa— pase por su lado

― ¿alcohol? Pero si Bella no bebe— dijo siguiéndome por las escaleras.

― creo que ya me di cuenta— comente en tono de burla, lleve a mi amada a su habitación la deje en su cama y espere a que mama entrara para dejarlas solas.

― No te preocupes cariño, yo me encargo de ella ahora, vete a dormir que mañana entras a guardia.

― Si lo sé, gracias mama— la bese— buenas noches

― Buenas noches querido— mire el cuerpo inerte de Bella y suspire, _Te Amo _susurre solo para mi, abandone la habitación y partí hacia la mía lo único que podía esperar era un gran arrepentimiento por parte de ella y un dolor inmenso de mi parte.

Lo que quedaba de la noche se paso extremadamente lenta, mi cama y el sueño no sirvieron para aplacar mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo demonios actuaria mañana frente a ella? ¿Recordaría lo que paso?, no sabía nada, frote mi cabello como por milésima vez e intente nuevamente dormir a los pocos minutos el cansancio fue más fuerte llevadme a un mundo en donde solo estaban Bella y sus besos. A la mañana siguiente sentía mi rostro caliente, me removí entre las sabanas recordando todo lo que paso.

― ¡demonios!— exclame alarmado, me pare de inmediato con un miedo recorriéndome todo mi ser, me vestí con lo primero que pille, mire el reloj y era pasado el medio día, ¡demonios! Como me pude quedar dormido.

Salí de mi habitación y la casa parecía más silenciosa que de costumbre, recorrí rápidamente los pasillos y baje apresuradamente las escaleras, no había nadie, ¡maldita sea!, cuando llegue al primer piso un ruido llamo mi atención desde la cocina, camine hacia donde provenía, entre en la cocina y tamaña fue mi sorpresa al ver que lo pasaba dentro.

― ¿papa, mama?— pregunte con una enorme sonrisa al ver que mis padres se besaban apasionadamente apoyados en los mesones.

― ¡Edward!— exclamo mi madre alejando a mi papa, ambos tomaron el color de un tomate y se pusieron completamente nerviosos

― Por Dios ¡Que felicidad!— exclame completamente envuelto en el sentimiento, camine hacia donde estaban y los abrace muy fuerte— no sabe lo feliz que estoy, esto significa… ¿significa que?— pregunte mirándolos a ambos

― Si Edward— respondió mama— he decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a tu padre

― ¡SI!— grite levantando mis brazos— ¡no saben lo feliz que me hacen ¡wow!— comencé a gritar como un chiquillo, la alegría de saber que ellos estarían juntos nuevamente era algo que no podía apagar— ¡dios mío! Bella se va a poner eufórica, ¿ella ya sabe? ¿Dónde está? ¡quiero contarle!— grite y corrí hacia la puerta de la cocina para ir por ella, sin duda Bella estaría igual o más feliz que yo.

― Edward— me llamo mi padre— hijo Bella tuvo que partir antes a Forks, Mike la llamo temprano porque tenía una emergencia y necesitaba que ella se fuera más temprano

― ¿Qué?— me gire bajo una enorme sorpresa— ¿Bella se fue?

― Si hijo— asintió mi madre— ella y Rose salieron a primera hora de esta mañana.

― Dios— susurre casi solo para mi

― Pero no te preocupes hijo, recuerda que ya no queda nada para el matrimonio así que ahí la volverás a ver— comento mi padre alegre pero para mí esas eran las palabras que me sepultaban aun mas

― Edward— intento llamar mi atención, mire a mi mama y ella tenía en sus ojos un poco de pena— ¿cariño estas bien?

― Si… si— susurre torpemente— me iré a bañar, tengo guardia en algunas horas.

― Bien hijo date prisa, tu madre y yo partiremos esta tarde a Forks— paso sus manos por cintura de mama pegándola a su cuerpo, Salí de mi estado solo para admirar esa imagen.

― No saben cuánto soñamos Bella y yo con verlos así nuevamente.

― Gracias por su apoyo hijos, ustedes han sido fundamentales para que esto funcione.

― De nada mama, gracias a ustedes por darse una oportunidad para ser felices nuevamente.

Deje la cocina envuelto en todo el amor de mis padres pero lamentablemente aquí hermoso sentimiento no logro calentar mi desolado corazón, Bella se había ido y creo que no habría más oportunidad para decirle cuanto la amaba nuevamente. Llegue a mi habitación y fui presa del miedo y la desesperación, no tenía idea porque el destino jugaba así conmigo ¿era acaso una prueba?, esperaba que no. Mi pecho dolía de una manera horrible, no entendía cómo demonios ella se había ido sin ni siquiera despedirse. Tome el celular de mi buro y marque su ya familiar número.

― _Su llamada será transferida a un buzón de mensajes…—_

Reprimí las ganas de lanzar el aparato contra la muralla apretándolo con todas mis fuerzas, maldita sea ¡maldito Mike! Aunque estábamos a kilómetros de distancia el mal nacido aun seguía inmiscuyéndose en todo. El día fue una completa tortura, despedí a mis padres y quede completamente solo, ellos iban felices y totalmente enamorados hacia Forks, sentía envidia de que ellos podrían ver a Bella en la noche y yo no lo haría, no sería su hermoso rostro una de las cosas que vería antes de dormir, las horas pasaron lentas y sin ninguna novedad, ves que llamaba a Bella me salía su casilla de voz a eso de las cinco de la tarde deje de insistir. Cuando colgué el teléfono de la oficina sonó.

― Dime Paula— le conteste a mi secretaria

― Doctor la Enfermera Brandon está aquí para verlo

― Hágala pasar— le dije, ¡perfecto! Hablar con Alice era lo que me faltaba, ella entro en la habitación y me evaluó con la mirada, sin duda no estaba con ánimos de nada y eso se reflejaba en mi cara

― ¡demonios cariño! Parece que te paso un auto por encima ¿Qué paso anoche?

― De todo Alice— le comente mientras me escondía entre mis manos, frote mi rostro y comencé a relatarle— anoche Bella y yo nos besamos

― ¡que!— grito con visible alegría— ¡Edward eso es maravilloso, ahora…!— le indique que se callara.

― Lo malo… es que Bella estaba completamente borracha y se desmayo después de que nos besamos

― ¡demonios!— exclamo echándose hacia atrás y cruzando sus brazos con el ceño completamente fruncido— ¿y qué paso después, hablaste con ella hoy?

― ¿Qué si hable?— pregunte con una combinación de sarcasmo y amargura— cuando me levante no había rastro de Bella por ninguna parte, se fue a Forks sin ni siquiera despedirse de mí.

― ¡wow!, la chica sí que sabe correr— bufo— Dios… Edward y ahora ¿Qué planeas hacer?

― No lo sé, estoy totalmente confundido

― Te queda exactamente una semana para el matrimonio, recuerda que estamos a jueves y el próximo es la fiesta de compromiso y el sábado es la boda, creo que no te queda mucho que pensar

― Lo sé, pero de verdad la actitud de Bella me confunde, ¿se acordara de lo que paso?— pregunte mirando por la ventana.

― No lo sé, la única forma que tienes de saber es cuando le preguntes tu— la puerta sonó

― Adelante— di la pasada, la figura de Jasper apareció en la puerta.

― Me dijeron que podía encontrar a mi mujer aquí— dijo con una sonrisa, Alice se abalanzo hacia sus brazos y luego nos saludamos— ¿Cómo estas hermano?

― Destrozado— comente volviendo a mirar a la ventana, Alice comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había contado, Jasper soltó suspiros y jadeos de sorpresa

― ¡Wow! La chica definitivamente es la novia fugitiva— todos nos reímos

― No es gracioso— me volví hacia el escritorio y afirme mi cabeza con las manos— no sé qué hacer chicos.

― Concuerdo con Alice, no sabrás hasta que le preguntes Edward, tienes que hacerlo.

― Lo es y lo hare— un golpe estruendoso en la puerta y la entrada rápida de Paula me indicaron que la tranquilidad acababa

― ¡Doctor Cullen! viene llegando una emergencia pediátrica un choque con de un bus escolar.

― ¡demonios!— exclame caminando hacia la puerta

― Se acabo la paz, después te veo amorcito

― Que les vaya bien— nos dijo Jasper cuando ya habíamos salido

Acudí a la emergencia y era más terrible de lo que pensaba, un bus con veinte niños se había estrellado contra un poste dejando a muchos heridos y a otros gravemente lesionados, la emergencia fue algo muy fuerte, ver a niños pequeños luchando por su vida era algo que me tocaba completamente el corazón. Mi turno termino y yo aun seguía ayudando en la urgencia, no me importaba estar hasta el otro día con tal que los pequeños estuvieran todos estables, además nadie me esperaba en casa y tenía que alejar los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza. A eso de las 4 de la madrugada pude partir hacia mi casa, llegue y la soledad de la estancia del primer piso me recibió, ni siquiera fui capaz de comer, me tire en la cama y dormí profundamente.

Lo que quedaba de la semana paso igual de movida, tuve suerte de que mi trabajo era así ya que pude evitar sentirme dolido por lo que había pasado, tuvimos de todo brotes de pestes, accidentes, intoxicaciones, virus de neumonía, resfríos, la semana me dejo extremadamente agotado, hoy era miércoles y mañana era la fiesta de compromiso de Bella.

― Estoy acabado— pensé estirado en mi cama con el silencio como mi fiel compañero. No había hablado con Bella en toda la semana, solamente mis padres me llamaban disculpándose por ella, me decían que Mike estaba teniendo problemas en la empresa y Bella lo estaba apoyando, ¡maldecía cada vez que escuchaba eso!, el estomago se me contraía y el corazón se apretaba hasta casi no poder respirar, imaginarme a Bella en brazos de otro era una de mis peores pesadillas. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y me levante a contestar, una pequeña ilusión se alojo en mi corazón ¿y si fuera ella? me pregunte mientras tomaba el teléfono— ¿diga?— conteste con algo de miedo.

― Hola cariño— saludo la voz alegre de mi madre

― Hola mama, ¿Cómo estás?— pregunte, camine hacia la cama y nuevamente me recosté en ella.

― Bien hijo ¿y tú?—

― Cansado pero bien

― ¿mucho trabajo?

― Si, ha sido una semana muy movida, con suerte tengo tiempo para dormir y comer, el trabajo fue tanto que dos noches me quede a hacer turnos extras.

― ¡wow! Pequeño te estás matando pero a pesar de todo me siento orgullosa de ti mi amor

― Gracias mama— cerré los ojos y sonreí.

― Edward…— me dijo en un tono de pregunta

― ¿si mama? ¿Qué pasa?

― Eso quería preguntar, ¿sucedió algo entre tú y Bella?— me enderece en el instante

― ¿entre yo y Bella? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― No lose, tu y ella están actuando muy extraños. No los he visto llamarse ni hablar, ¿Qué sucede?

― Nada mama, nuestra relación esta igual que siempre— mi madre se cayó para pensar en mis palabras.

― Bueno cariño, y confió. Solo espero que si algún día tienen algo que aclarar lo hagan por el bien de los dos, como sabes si todo mejora después de eso— sabias palabras de mama.

― Gracias mama, prometo hacerlo cuando haga falta— y ahora lo hacía.

― ¿vienes mañana?— pregunto refiriéndose a la fiesta de compromiso.

― No lo creo, aquí hay mucho que hacer— acepte con pesar, no podía abandonar mi puesto y menos en una semana tan complicada.

― ¡que lastima!, conocí a la primas de Mike y son encantadoras, sin duda más de alguna podría gustarte

― Tal vez— mentí sabiendo que mi corazón ya pertenecía a otra.

― Bien amorcito, mañana te llamo antes de irnos a la fiesta

― Claro mama, estaré esperando

― Nos vemos, te amo hijo

― Y yo a ti mama, envíale mis saludos a papa—

― En tu nombre, adiós

― Adiós—

El pesar de sus palabras me hizo recostarme nuevamente, me sentía atormentado por todo lo que sentía ¿Cómo demonios podía lograr que ella no se casara? ¡Definitivamente necesitaba una señal!. El día miércoles fue toda una odisea tuvimos un brote de varicela en un preescolar, todos los chicos llegaron al hospital con fiebre y llenos de machas, tuvimos que aislar a unos cuantos e ingresar a los más graves.

― Esta semana no amaina— dijo Alice recostándose sobre el sillón del salón donde tomábamos café

― Al parecer no— le comente

― Ayer hable con Rosalie— me comento haciéndome girar completamente.

― ¿Con Rose? Tu y ella son amigas

― Si nos hicimos bastante cercanas cuando vinieron la cosa es que ella está preocupada por Bella…

― ¿Por qué?— pregunte sentándome cerca de ella y poniendo toda mi atención.

― ¡Doctor Cullen!— entro una enfermera corriendo — ¡tenemos un parto de urgencia, son quintillizos y vienen en mal estado!

― ¡wow! Definitivamente hay alguien allá arriba en contra de nosotros— comento Alice parándose de inmediato

― Creo que si— ambos corrimos hacia la urgencia, en todo lo que quedaba de la noche no pude hablar con Alice, cada vez que me le acercaba algo nuevo salía.

A eso de la una de la madrugada ya no podía mas, Alice se había ido mucho antes con Jasper y no había podido hablar con ella. Llegue a la casa preso del sueño y del cansancio, me tire en la cama y lo último que pude ver fueron los hermosos ojos de mi amada Bella, esos que al parecer no vería mas.

― _¡Levántate dormilón!—_ grito la radio que se encendió por la programación— _hoy comenzamos las transmisiones en radio Seattle para hoy…_

― ¡demonios!— bufe golpeando la cama, hoy era el peor día de mi vida.

En este día se celebraba la fiesta de compromiso, Bella hoy quedaría unida a Mike mediante una sortija que aseguraba que ellos se casarían, sabía que eso no significaba nada pero el rechazo de Bella aun me dolía, ¿Por qué se habrá ido? Yo no me tragaba la historia de que Mike estaba en problemas, tal vez así era pero aun tenía la esperanza de que Bella recordara ese beso. Tenía que despejar mi mente, hoy tenia guardia hasta la noche, un alivio para mi mente atormentada pero por ahora tenía la mañana libre así que me vestí con ropa deportiva y me fui a correr.

Salí de mi casa trotando en dirección hacia el parque central de Seattle, la brisa de la mañana pegaba fría en mi piel y me hacía pensar mejor, siempre que tenía que tomar una decisión importante hacia este recorrido. Corrí hasta donde mis piernas me lo permitieron, cuando estaba por llegar al parque pase por la iglesia que le llamaban la de "Los Doce Apóstoles", un enorme matrimonio se celebraba, me detuve a presenciar la felicidad ajena. La novia de cabellos color ocre y de ojos verdes abrazaba fervientemente al novio que era muy parecido a ella. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente en las escaleras de la iglesia siendo contemplados por todos, reprimí el gesto de dolor que amenazaba con salir y seguí corriendo. El camino parecía confabular contra mí, pase por una enorme propaganda de un producto que decía _"Dile que la amas pero hazlo hoy. ¡No esperes más tiempo!"_

― Dios— gemí— ¿si necesitabas señales?— comprendí al ver lo que la vida me estaba poniendo por enfrente, corrí casi toda la mañana a eso de las once volví a la casa y me vestí para salir a trabajar, me subí al volvo y conduje inmerso en un hermetismo incapaz de ser atravesado.

― Buenos días Doctor Cullen— saludo Paula al entrar

― Buenos días— respondí con toda la alegría que la situación me permitía, ella me miro extrañada e hizo una mueca.

Entre a mi oficina y me deje envolver por el silencio, prendí un estéreo que tenía allí y puse un Cd de _Chopin_. Las hermosas melodías me tranquilizaron un poco, al parecer el día iba a ser relajado, las horas pasaban y nada sucedía. Bella… Bella… Bella, no conseguía pensar en nada más ¿Qué estaría haciendo a esta hora? ¡Poniéndose hermosa para ese maldito cretino!. Decidí que era hora del salir a hacer alguna ronda, salida mi oficina y le indique a Paula donde podía encontrarme.

Camine por los pasillos del hospital inmerso en mis pensamientos, sentí a mis espaldas unos pequeños pasos corriendo veloces, me gire y una hermosa niña venia corriendo en mi dirección.

― ¡espera! ¡espera!— decía con su infantil voz— ¡príncipe mío espera!— dijo, mire hacia todos lados y por la dirección de sus ojos se dirigía hacia mí, sonreí y decidí participar de su juego.

― ¿Qué pasa hermosa princesa?— le pregunte, la niña llego hacia donde yo estaba con su pecho agitado por la carrera, levanto su rostro y una puntada de dolor atravesó mi pecho al ver sus ojos, eran de un color intenso, del mismo que tenia Bella en los de ella.

― ¿Por qué no has venido a buscarme príncipe?— me pregunto sonriendo, yo le devolví el gesto y tome una de sus manos para besarla.

― Porque mi caballo no quiere andar— le conteste con una sonrisa.

― ¡no príncipe! Tienes que venir por mi ¡yo no me quiero casar con el malo!— me grito, ¿casarme con el malo? Bella… pensé de inmediato.

― Tranquila que yo iré pronto a tu rescate, prometo que te rescatare y seremos felices— me reí y ella también.

― ¡ahora puedo ser feliz porque tu mi príncipe vendrás por mi!— se acerco a mi rostro y lo beso, la niña no debía de tener más de 5 o 6 años pero era hermosa al igual que la persona que habitaba en mis pensamientos.

― Siempre pequeña princesa—

― Pequeña Bella— me corrigió con una nueva sonrisa

― ¿Bella?— pregunte con visible sorpresa.

― ¡Isabella!— grito la voz de una mujer que venía corriendo a nuestra espalda— ¡hija por dios me asustaste!— mi sorpresa fue de tamaño gigantesco, ¿la niña se llamaba Bella? ¿a acaso esta era la señal de auxilio que necesitaba?— doctor perdone a mi hija su cabeza imagina príncipes y princesas, ¿apuesto a que le conto el cuento del príncipe que rescata a la princesa del matrimonio?

― Si…— respondí con torpeza— pero no se preocupe lo que menos ha hecho es molestarme

― Hay que bueno, vámonos hija tu doctora te espera. Adiós doctor y disculpe

― No se preocupe— respondí sin poder sacar los ojos de la niña

― ¡adiós! Mi príncipe— me dijo cuando su mama la alejaba de mi lado— no me olvides y ven por mí, te estaré esperando— me dijo con una gran sonrisa y agitando su manita.

Mi cabeza se quedo en blanco, Bella… ¿dios me estaba dando la señal de que ella no quería casarse? Si no era así… no me importaba porque igual iría por ella. Corrí, corrí como jamás lo había hecho, atravesé los pasillos del hospital hacia el piso del director. Hable con el señor que estaba reemplazando a mi padre por sus vacaciones y como por arte de magia me concedió lo que le pedía, dos semanas de permiso, ahora sí que no volvería si no era con Bella tomada de mi mano.

Emprendí la marcha frenética nuevamente hacia el estacionamiento y maneje el volvo a gran velocidad, mientras conducía llame a Alice

― Alice me voy de la ciudad.

― ¿Qué? ¿pero a donde?

― Voy por Bella

― ¡SI!— grito— `¡demonios cuanto te tardaste en darte cuenta!

― Lo lamento, se que tal vez no podre hacer nada pero tengo que intentarlo, Bella no puede casarse sin saber lo que siento por ella.

― ¡VAMOS EDWARD TU PUEDES!— volvió a gritar

― Te llamo en la noche después de la fiesta— le colgué y apreté el acelerador.

Llegue a mi casa como alma que lleva el diablo, recogí unas cuantas cosas y las eche a la maleta, cuando ya todo estaba listo eran las 3 de la tarde, tendría que manejar a toda velocidad para llegar justo a la fiesta pero lo conseguiría, estaba seguro de que lo haría. La decían estaba tomada, no volvería de Forks sin Bella, ella era mía ese Beso no podía ser producto de una borrachera, le preguntaría por todo lo que tenía dudas, ya estaba decidido… 

_me iría a Forks en busca de Mi Amor… _


	10. Fiesta de Compromiso

_¡Nenas! Awwwwww (grito alocado) ¿Cómo están?, yo ando emocionada escribiendo este cap, esta historia esta llegando a la fase final y _

_les cuento que solo quedan dos caps, el próximo que se llamara "La Boda" y el siguiente que será una especie de epilogo._

_ ¿Qué les parece?, espero que bien._

_Este cap se lo dedicare a dos personas, la primera es a Lili, mi gran amiga que esta haciéndome el honor de leer mi historia, un beso cariño y gracias por leerme te adoro (L)_

_ y a mi Twins, Ada de my Love, espero que la inspiración vuelva a ti mi vida, se que estas pasando por muchas presiones y te entiendo, _

_todo pasara pronto, ya veras que todo estará bien…_

**_¡Te amo mi Twins!_**

_Ojala les guste_

* * *

Habían pasado solo algunas horas de que me había dado cuenta de la verdad, yo la amaba, lo hacía como un loco y lamentablemente me había demorado mucho en darme cuenta que tenía que ir por ella, pero aun no era tarde, aun podía hacer algo para que no se casara, mi celular vibro y una alegre música me distrajo.

― ¿Dónde estás?— pregunto la voz ansiosa de Alice

― Voy llegando a Forks, ¿tu?

― Aunque no lo creas hoy haremos una vigilia, Jasper y yo esperaremos a que nos llames solo para saber cómo te fue.

― Ustedes están locos— me reí muy feliz por los excelente amigos que tenia

― No cariño, te amamos eso es lo que pasa y nos preocupamos por ti, ¿vas a decirle que la amas?

― Ese es el plan, tengo tres días para convencerla.

― ¡no los desaproveches! Si no estaremos perdidos, si todo sale bien el próximo mes cuando sea nuestro aniversario organizaremos una gran comida para todos nosotros

― Espero que Bella sea mi acompañante— comente con miedo a que no sea así

― Lo será Edward, no te preocupes… bien solo nos queda decir ¡GO EDWARD GO!— reímos al unisonó— suerte amigo, te amamos y cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea.

― Y yo a ustedes, abrazos, adiós

― Adiós.

La carretera oscura que se extendía adelante mío se hacía cada vez más larga, pise el acelerador y conduje como un loco por aquella oscuridad. Entre en el pueblo a las ocho en punto, la fiesta comenzaba en solo unos pocos minutos, conduje hasta la casa de mama para dejar el auto aparcado allí, me lleve una enorme sorpresa al ver las luces encendidas de la casa, me baje del auto arrastrando mi maleta y toque el timbre para ver quien se encontraba adentro.

― ¡Edward! hijo— exclamo la alegre voz de mi madre, nos abrazamos y besamos— ¡Carlisle mira quien está aquí!— grito mi madre hacia adentro, papa bajo las escaleras con un elegante traje.

― ¡hijo mío!— grito y también se abalanzó hacia mi— no te esperábamos hasta el sábado.

― Hola ¿Cómo están?, si lo sé pero decidí que era mejor venirme antes, tengo que hablar con Bella antes de la boda— los ojos de mi madre me miraron cristalinos.

― Entonces vete a cambiar de ropa porque estamos casi listos para salir, a Bella le dará un ataque cuando te vea allí

― Bien— le dije y subí corriendo con mi maleta hacia el segundo piso, me metí en la primera habitación que vi, me pareció que era una de invitados. Me bañe en solo unos minutos y me vestí con un traje para fiestas. Cuando estaba listo solo habían pasado unos veinte minutos, baje y las caras felices de mis padres fueron las que me recibieron.

― ¿estás listo?— pregunto papa

― Si, lo estoy, menos mal que los encontré porque ahora que lo recuerdo ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la casa de Mike.

― Es muy cerca de aquí, no creo que pudieras perderte— mas encima el muy animal vivía cerca, ¡maldito! Me mordí la lengua y camine hacia fuera junto a mis padres

― Yo iré en mi auto, los sigo— les anuncie— ellos asintieron y se subieron al mercedes de mi padre. Se veían tan bien juntos, por el espejo retrovisor pude comprobar que todo iba bien, se subieron al auto y se besaron. Ellos avanzaron un poco y yo Salí del aparcamiento de la casa.

Estaba completamente nervioso, en solo unos minutos le diría a Bella que la amaba, tenía que alejarla lo más posible de Mike e intentar declararle cuanto la amaba, ¡tenía que hacerlo! Condujimos hasta el final de la calle de mama y de ahí unas cuatro calles más, cuando entramos en una cuadra sin salida la estridente música llego a mis oídos, en el final de la calle sin salida estaba la enorme residencia Newton. Nos aparcamos afuera, había una enorme fila de autos por los dos lados de la calle, reconocí de inmediato el de Bella, ella ya estaba aquí. Caminamos por los jardines de la casa y un guardia fue el que nos recibió.

― Buenas noches— saludo mi padre— somos los padres y el hermano de Isabella— hace mucho que no escuchaba el adjetivo de "hermano", mi cuerpo se tenso por completo y una rabia combinada con el dolor de la realidad del momento me azoto, tendría que estar muy consciente que dentro de esas cuatro paredes yo era el "hermano" de Bella y muchas personas dirían que así era. El hombre nos reviso en la lista y nos dejo pasar de inmediato, a simple vista podía ver que el maldito de Newton estaba forrado en plata, ¿sería este futuro el mejor para Bella?, alejada de su familia, de sus amigos, de mi… pero sin ninguna preocupación económica, ¡no! Me rehusé a pensar, no me importaba trabajar más de la cuenta con tal de darle esto y mucho más a Bella, yo también podía prometerle un futuro sin ninguna preocupación. Intente no dejarme desanimar por todas las cosas que veía, la fiesta estaba llena a más no poder, mentiría si no habían mas de trescientos invitados. Camine por entremedio de la multitud y decidí que ya era hora de separarme de mis padres.

― ¡papa! ¡mama!— grite para que ellos pudieran oírme, el fuerte sonido de la música impedía hablar normalmente— iré a buscar a Bella— grite

― Bien, no te pierdas ya que el anuncio será pronto— me aviso mi padre, con suerte nunca se llevaría a cabo.

― Bien, ¡no le digan a Bella que estoy aquí!— les pedí

― ¡claro que no será una sorpresa!

― Gracias— asentí y me perdí entre la multitud.

Camine por entremedio de todas las personas, mire hacia mi alrededor y lo único que podía ver era gente y mesas enormes llenas de comida, busque y busque incesantemente pero la noche no parecía estar de mi parte, camine rápidamente por cuando camino abierto vi en busca de la dueña de mis pensamientos. Estaba recorriendo la parte del jardín cuando un brazo me jalo e hizo que me detuviera, me gire extrañado y no vi nada mejor que la figura de uno de mis amigos parado en el medio del pasto

― ¿emmett? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— pregunte mientras lo abrazaba con una enorme sonrisa

― Me invitaron— dijo con alegría

― ¿Bella?

― Claro que no, Rosalie, vengo como su pareja— una sonrisa más grande se extendió por mi rostro

― ¡bien!— grite para que me escuchara— ¡qué alegría! Veo que todo marcha mejor de lo que me imaginaba

― Claro que si amigo, esa chica es genial— me conto, pronto recordé que era lo que tenía que hacer

― ¿has visto a Bella?— le pregunte— necesito encontrarla lo más pronto posible

― ¿le dirás lo que sientes?— pregunto con asombro y alegría

― Claro, he venido para robarme a la novia— le conté con una sonrisa

― ¡si!— grito haciendo que los que estaban cerca se giraran a pesar de estar fuerte la música— ¡wow! Que felicidad Edward, espero que todo salga bien, hace solo un momento la vi ir hacia dentro con el pelmazo del novio.

― ¿te cae mal?— pregunte al escuchar su reacción, Emmett no era de tratar mal a las personas

― ¡es un idiota!, lo conocí hace solo unos minutos y puedo decirte que no es para Bella, se le nota en la cara.

― Yo pienso lo mismo, bueno amigo nos vemos, ¿hasta cuándo te quedas?

― Antes me quedaba hasta la boda pero ahora me quedo para ver cómo te robas a la novia— ambos sonreímos de manera triunfal

― Gracias amigo, nos vemos

― Nos vemos ¡GO EDWARD GO!— grito elevando sus brazos nuevamente mientras me alejaba. Sonreí y negué con mi cabeza.

Entre nuevamente en la enorme casa atestada de gente, camine por todos lados, el mundo parecía estar en mi contra ya que no encontraba a Bella por ninguna parte, mire un reloj de pared y eran las nueve en punto. ¡Maldita sea!, estaba a solo unos minutos de que el compromiso se anunciara pero si se llevaba a cabo antes de encontrarla sabía que no era el fin, un anillo no me separaría de Bella, nadie más que un párroco podría dar la palabra final, hasta que no escuchara "los declaro marido y mujer", nada estaba dicho. Una garganta que se aclaraba por un micrófono me hizo sobre saltarme, la voz provenía del jardín.

― ¡amigos!, los invitamos a acercarse ya que iniciaremos la ceremonia del compromiso— toda la gente comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar, la multitud casi me arrastraba, avance como un loco empujando a quien se atravesaba en mi camino, llegue a la parte donde se iba a realizar la ceremonia, era un la parte de atrás del jardín, había una pequeña tarima y un enorme arco de flores, arriba estaban mis padres, los de Mike y un párroco pero no había rastro de Bella y del pelmazo.

― Bien amigos— tomo el micrófono un hombre rubio, definitivamente era el padre de Newton— queremos darles las gracias por estar aquí esta noche, es muy importante para esta familia que estemos todos aquí reunidos, nos reunimos para anunciar oficialmente el compromiso de nuestros hijos Mike e Isabella, queremos dar las gracias a los padres de Isabella por estar aquí y también a los padrinos de boda— mire el escenario y Rosalie hacia su entrada junto a otro muchacho que parecía más joven que ella— bien ahora recibamos a nuestra amada pareja, con ustedes Mike Newton y su novia Isabella Swan

La gente rompió en aplausos y en ese minuto el tiempo pareció detenerse, mire por una puerta y la musa más hermosa venia saliendo del brazo de otro hombre, sentí de inmediato el pesar de mi corazón, Bella estaba acompañada de su novio, se veía tan hermosa, tan pura. Traía un vestido de color azul, de corte straples hasta más arriba de sus rodillas, su cabello estaba suelto y caía en pequeñas ondas, se veía sublime, para mí era un ángel. El ruido de los aplausos me saco de mi burbuja, Bella subió con Mike a la tarima y se pararon uno al frente del otro tomados de las manos, demonios había llegado tarde y esta ceremonia se realizaría igual, avance un poco y quede casi delante de toda la gente. El párroco comenzó a hablar

― Sean todos bienvenidos a la ceremonia de compromiso, regida por las tradiciones de la familia Newton— el padre dio un discurso acerca del amor y de la familia y bla bla bla, no estaba escuchando ni una palabra porque mis ojos solo se concentraban en Bella, ella en determinadas ocasiones miraba a mis padres, sus ojos a pesar de todo parecían tristes o tal vez era lo que yo quería ver, mi incesante deseo de que ella se arrepintiera me hacía ver cosas que tal vez no eran así. Reaccione justo en la parte donde iban a ponerse los anillos.

― Bien, ahora los anillos— pidió el párroco, el padrino comenzó a buscarse los anillos pero al parecer no los encontraba, el rostro de Mike cambio drásticamente de color al ver que el chico no encontraba la preciada caja.

― ¿Dónde están?— pregunto con algo de histeria en su voz, la gente comenzó a murmurar, Bella recargo su peso en un solo pie y miro hacia el público, sus ojos buscaban algo que al parecer no estaba allí, su mirada paso por donde yo estaba y se detuvo justo en mis ojos, sus orbes se abrieron a todo lo que daban y su rostro se puso pálido.

― ¡aquí están!— grito el chico pero ninguno de los dos reacciono.

Bella me miro al igual que yo a ella, los dos nos enfrascamos en un mundo solo para nosotros, yo sonreí al ver su cara tan constipada ¿recordaría el beso que nos dimos?, al parecer si porque su cara me demostraba exactamente la sorpresa de verme allí, su cara seguía tomando la tonalidad de las flores que habían a su espalda, vi que su cuerpo tembló y fue sujetada por Mike, ¿se iba a desmayar?

― Bella mi amor tranquila, ya los encontramos— le dijo pensado que estaba así por los anillos, Mike le giro su cara y le dio un suave beso que ella no respondí, aun la veía impactada por verme allí.

― Continuemos— lo que siguió después fue muy rápido, Mike le puso el anillo y Bella al pero dentro de una extraña expresión de asombro. La ceremonia termino y todos rompieron en aplausos— ahora les pediremos que bailen su primera pieza como pareja comprometida— una suave música comenzó a sonar y Mike llevo a Bella hacia la improvisada pista de Baila, se comenzaron a mover lentamente, luego de unos mitos fueron los padres quienes bailaron con ellos y después se intercambiaron, al paso de los minutos Mike había vuelto a bailar con Bella, era el momento de intervenir.

― ¿me permites esta pieza?— pregunte de espaldas a Bella, Mike me miro con la sorpresa de verme allí, el cuerpo de Bella dio un respigo y se giro lentamente para verme.

― ¡Edward! cuñado, ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto con sarcasmo.

― E venido a ver a Bella, es su fiesta es mi deber estar con ella

― Claro pero no te esperábamos hasta el sábado en la boda— dijo recalcando las palabras, por una extraña razón sabia que Mike se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos, siempre entrometiéndose entre nosotros no podía ser algo fortuito.

― No, he pedido unos días y aquí estoy ahora ¿baila conmigo Bella?— le dije y no espere su respuesta, la arranque de los brazos de Newton, mi madre siempre tan oportuna tomo a Mike de la mano y lo llevo al otro extremo de la pista para que bailara con él. Pase mi mano por la espalda de Bella y la pegue a mi pecho, su cabeza descansó en mi hombro y la mía en su cabeza, suspire sobre su cabello y absorbí el delicioso aroma que tenia— te extrañe demasiado— le dije cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos en silencio, su cuerpo delato que le afectaban mis palabras, se estremeció.

― Y yo a ti ¿desde qué hora estas aquí?— pregunto en un hilo de voz

― Llegue hace poco, alcance a llegar a la fiesta. Tarde demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta de que era aquí donde tenía que estar

― ¿viste a papa y mama?— me pregunto aun con su vista en otra parte, no dejo que terminara lo que iba a decir

― Si— sonreí— no sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando los vi

― Yo igual, fue algo que siempre espere, esta semana han estado como dos locos enamorados, no se separan para nada.

― ¡qué alegría!— comente con veracidad en mis palabras— espero que todo sea mejor de ahora en adelante

― Lo será— me dijo ella nuevamente en un susurro, levante su cara y la mire por primera vez tan cerca, ahora no había nada, no había alcohol de por medio, ni caretas de hermanos, éramos solo los dos, un hombre que la amaba con todo su corazón y una mujer esperando a ser tan amada como yo sabía podría ser. Mi pecho comenzó a subir y bajar frenéticamente, los ojos de Bella me miraban intensos y eran presa de toda mi atención, pare uno de mis dedos por su mejilla y ella se estremeció por mi contacto, cerro sus ojos y entre abrió sus labios. ¡dios! ¿Cómo me pones esta prueba para mi autocontrol?, éramos un par de locos, estábamos su fiesta de compromiso a punto de besarnos, la tenía tan cerca que solo era avanzar unos cuantos centímetros para dar la estocada final.

― Bella yo… necesito decirte algo, Bella yo…— comencé a decir apresuradamente pero una mano me la arrebato de mis brazos

― Suficiente tiempo, ven amor mío— dijo Mike abrazándola y llevándosela de mi lugar, apreté mis puños y un gruñido de pura ira me salió del pecho, una mano en mi brazo me jalo y me hizo girar, mi madre me veía con ojos desaprobatorios.

― Ven tenemos que hablar— me dijo arrastrándome hacia una parte donde no había nadie que nos interrumpiera, atravesamos toda la multitud y llegamos a una pequeña pérgola iluminada, me deje caer sobre unas bancas y suspire pesadamente, un momento mas y me abría abalanzado contra el estúpido de Mike. No dije nada, solo me quede allí contemplando las luces del techo, sabía que lo que dijera me comprometería aun mas— bien…— suspiro mi madre

― Mama yo…— intente disculparme por mi comportamiento, inventaría que estaba en el plan del hermano sobre protector o tal vez…

― ¿te enamoraste de Bella?— pregunto mi madre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, levante mi cabeza con la cara pálida, el mismo tono que tenia Bella al verme, mis ojos se ensancharon y miraron la cara de incertidumbre de mi madre— ¿lo hiciste?— pregunto nuevamente.

― Mama…— intente replicar pero parecía imposible en su rostro ya veía que sabía todo, no sé cómo pero se había enterado de la verdad. Suspire nuevamente y decidí terminar con la incertidumbre del momento— si mama…. La amo con todo mi ser— acepte con pesar

― ¡dios!— susurro mi madre cerrando sus ojos— no te mentiré Edward… yo sabía esto desde hace mucho tiempo— comento haciéndome mirarla nuevamente— poco tiempo después de que nos volviéramos a encontrar me di cuenta de que entre ustedes había un cariño más que de hermanos, no soy tonta hijo y soy su madre los conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo, he visto como se miran, como tocan o como se hablan.

― ¡estoy jodido!— lleve mis manos a la cara y la refregué con fuerza— ¡ella se va a casar mama! ¡Bella se casara y no es conmigo!

― No si tú puedes impedirlo, aun tienes el día de mañana, nada está dicho hasta el momento que ella acepte.

― ¿de verdad lo crees?— pregunte

― Claro, no creas que a mí me gusta mucho Mike, es cierto, es un buen chico pero él no ve a Bella con los mismo ojos que tu Edward, en la mira como un objeto, como algo para adornar su casa, su amor va solamente ligado a eso, en cambio tu… hijo— suspiro— tú la vez igual como tu padre me mira a mí, con la fuerza de un amor puro y sincero. Creo que esta demás decir que tienes mi apoyo Edward, no sabes lo feliz que sería de ver a mi hija con un hombre como tú, eres lo que ella siempre soñó, solo tienes que hacérselo ver— la declaración de mi madre me dejo aun mas perplejo, ella lo sabía todo… ¡dios mío! Y también me apoyaba, esto no podía ser mejor

― Gracias mama— le dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y beso mi mejilla.

― De nada mi pequeño, creo que sería una estúpida si no te apoyara, ustedes se ven tan lindos, cuando los vi besare afuera de la casa tuve que reprimir un grito de alegría.

― ¿nos viste?— le pregunte separándome de ella

― Claro que si, ¿Cómo crees que estaba en la puerta en el momento preciso?, pensé que lo habías notado.

― No— susurre

― Bueno eso no importa ahora tiene que impedir esa boda, la ceremonia será el sábado al medio día, tienes menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para impedir que esto suceda.

― Lo hare mama, juro que Bella no se casara y será solamente mía.

― Así se habla Edward, ahora vamos antes de que tu padre nos comience a extrañar.

Bese una vez más la mejilla de mi madre y le ofrecí mi brazo para caminar, llegamos a donde estaba papa y nos pusimos a conversar, mi mirada estaba recorriendo todo el lugar pero sin tener frutos. La noche se hizo más corta de lo que pensaba, Bella estuvo custodiada por Mike toda la noche, vez que me le quería acercar la tomaba y se la llevaba a otra parte, ¡maldito animal!, estaba más que seguro que el sabia de mis sentimientos, sería un imbécil si no se diera cuenta. La noche termino y no pude declararme con Bella pero no me desanimaría aun tenía algunas horas y las desaprovecharía.

A la mañana siguiente me levante más temprano que de costumbre, fui a la habitación de Bella y ella ya no estaba, baje aun con pijama al comedor y mis padres estaban tomando desayuno.

― Buenos días— salude con la voz pastosa y pasando mis manos por mi cabello

― Buenos días cariño— me dijo mama dándome un beso y poniendo un plato con hot cakes en frente de mi puesto en la mesa

― ¿Dónde esta Bella?— le pregunte mirándola, ella me dio una mirada de disculpas y respondió— ha salido temprano con la madre de Mike, dijo que volvería en horas de la tarde

― ¡demonios!— grite tapándome la cara con las manos, mi padre me miro completamente desencajado

― ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿tienes algo que contarme?— pregunto mi padre, mire sus ojos y a los de mama, ella por su espalda me negó con la cabeza, sin duda no podía adjuntar mas confusión a la situación.

― No papa, no pasa nada— le dije y comencé a comer en silencio, mis padres comenzaron a conversar sobre un viaje que harían después del matrimonio y algunas cosas más. Me sentía feliz de verlos juntos y enamorados pero aun no estaba preparado para tener tanto amor cerca mío, comí rápido y me levante de la mesa agradeciendo por el desayuno.

Salí de la concina y camine hacia el living sin poder evitarlo mire el piano de Bella, demonios…. ¡como la extrañaba! Necesitaba sentirla cerca mío, me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar su nana, mis dedos se deslizaban con dolor por las teclas ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera impedir el matrimonio? ¿Tendría el valor para sentarme en la misma mesa de la feliz pareja y ver a sus hijos correr por todas partes? No lo creía, si mi plan no salía como esperaba me iría lejos, donde nadie pudiera jamás encontrarme, no sería capaz de ver al amor de mi vida siendo feliz con alguien más. Era un maldito egoísta por pensar así pero dolía demasiado el pensar que en su vida nunca dejaría de ser su hermano y nada más.

― Dios hijo…— susurro mi madre llegando a mi lado a sentarse, paso sus manos por mi cuello y pego su cabeza a mi mejilla— creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensábamos pero no te rindas Edward, lucha por lo que quieres.

― Lo hare mama, no te preocupes— una expresión de dolor apareció en mi rostro, me solté del agarre de mama y me fui a mi habitación, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, tenía que organizar el plan B. ¿Qué haría si Bella se casaba con Mike?, comencé a pensar.

― ¡Edward!— grito mi madre entrando a la habitación— rápido ven— me dijo, levante mi cabeza de donde estaba, me había aseado y cambiado de ropa, estaba apoyado en mis rodillas junto a la ventana, había estado todo el día pensando en ella.

― ¿Qué pasa mama?— pregunte

― ¡Bella ya volvió!— me dijo con una sonrisa, la luz que entraba por la ventana era tenue, el crepúsculo estaba muy cerca y la noche pronto nos abrazaría.

― ¿Dónde está?— pregunte poniéndome de inmediato de pie.

― En el lago— me dijo

― ¿el lago? ¿Dónde está eso?

― Atrás de la casa— rio— ¿nunca te habías fijado que en la parte más alejada de la casa se extiende un hermoso lago?, Bella ama ir para allá, está en el muelle.

― Bien, entonces iré—

Mi madre se fue saltando y yo me puse en guardia, ahora sí que tenía la oportunidad para hablar con ella, no la dejaría pasar. Andaba con un pantalón negro y una camisa de color oscuro, no me importo el frio o lo que pudiera hacer, baje las escaleras rápidamente y llegue a la puerta que conectaba al patio, cuando Salí los rayos de luz reflejados en el lejano lago me indicaban donde estaba. La figura de Bella se veía oscurecida por las sombras, camine mucho hasta llegar a la orilla, avance a través del muelle de palos y quede a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

― ¿pensando en tu amor?— le dije haciéndola saltar, ella se giro rápidamente y me quedo viendo asombrada.

― Hola— me saludo con sus ojos brillando

― Hola, ¿Cómo estás?— pregunte con voz pasiva

― Bien

― Estuviste todo el día afuera

― Si, lo lamento, estaba con mi suegra arreglando unas cosas para mañana. Aun me faltan muchas cosas— rio, parecía feliz, una parte de mi corazón se acongojo ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto?

― ¿Qué te falta?— pregunte para distraerme de su inesperada felicidad

― ¡los votos!— grito— lo más importante y lo que me ha comido más tiempo, he pasado toda la semana pensando en ellos pero cada vez que escribo algo lo arruino mas y mas— comento con una risa frustrada— primero pensé irme con la parte emocional— comento atropelladamente— pero después pensé ¿y si Mike no lo siente?— divago— de ahí intente ser algo graciosa pero no lo sé— yo la miraba absorto parecía tan concentrada en lo que pensaba que ni siquiera me miraba solo movía las manos y miraba a todas partes— de ahí volví a lo que creía básico y creo que perdí el rumbo, completamente y…

― ¡estoy loco por ti! ¡paso todo mi tiempo pensando en ti! Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo— le grite, estaba exasperado por el discurso que me había dado, se lo solté sin más.

― ¿de verdad?— pregunto con asombro, una pequeña sonrisa se apareció en sus labios—

― De verdad— asentí nervioso ¡dios estaba poniendo mi corazón en sus manos!, ella pareció pensarlo un momento y volvió a mirarme

― ¡Edward!... eso es tan… ¡genérico!— me dijo dejándome de solo una pieza.

― ¿genérico? ¿a qué te refieres con genérico?— pregunte asombrado, creo que parecía haberme congelado, ella al parecer no lo había entendido como una declaración si no como una ayuda para sus votos ¡demonios!, justo ahora tenía que pensar en sus malditos votos.

― ¡sí!, eso parece como algo que se tenga que decir, no como algo que se sienta— me dijo asombrándome cada vez más, resople y fregué mis manos

― Bien…— bufe— ¿Qué tal algo así?— acorte la distancia que nos separaba y tome sus manos, ella me miro extrañada, estaban tan cálidas como siempre, mi respiración y la de ella se entrelazaban por lo cerca que estábamos, sonreí— nadie en el mundo me hace sentir como tú, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado— ella sonrió— solo quiero estar contigo, quédate conmigo— le pedí mientras la intensidad de mi mirada la envolvía, nos miramos por segundos que parecieron eternos. Ahí estaba yo, declarándole mi amor ¡pidiéndole que se quedara conmigo! Pero el silencio era la única respuesta que había hasta el momento. La mire aun mas absorto en el momento y lentamente comencé a acercarme

― ¡Bella! ¡ahí esta miren! ¡Bella!— grito una voz que me hizo sobresaltar, Bella dio un fuerte respingo al igual que yo

― ¡maldita sea!— gemí y la volví a mirar, en sus ojos ya se había plantado la confusión.

― ¡Bella!— gritaron nuevamente, un tumulto de mujeres venían corriendo haciendo chicharras y un montón de cosas más— ¡Bella Vamos!— gritaron cuando ya venían llegando

― ¿Qué es todo esto?— pregunte casi enardecido por haber interrumpido el momento

― Esto, señor hermano de Bella— dijo una chica que no conocía y que al parecer ella a mi si— es la fiesta de soltera de Bella

― ¡hay no!— comento Bella con una sonrisa de vergüenza

― Si Edward— dijo Rosalie saliendo del tumulto con una playera, camino hacia donde estaba Bella y se la puso rápidamente, tenía un gran loco que decía "NOVIA", mire a rosalie y ella andaba con una lila que decía "DAMA DE HONOR", demonios, justo ahora— ellas por si no las conocía son algunas amigas de Bella y las primas de Mike

― ¡demonios!— bufe bajito, Bella me miro aun desconcertada

― ¡vamos chicas! ¡no hay tiempo que perder!— las chicharras comenzaron a sonar y se llevaron arrastrando a Bella

― ¿para donde van?— pregunte mientras la llevaban consigo, Bella sonreía pero a la vez se notaba que mis palabras la habían afectado.

― ¡vamos al Sevilla, un Bar español!— grito una de las chicas— la haremos mendigar en uno de los bares españoles de la ciudad.

― Eso es raro— susurré atónito

― ¡es una tradición española! ¡ y olé!— grito una de las chicas que parecía loca

― ¡y venderemos sus besos por monedas!

― ¡Si!— gritaron todas emocionadas.

― ¿vender sus besos por monedas?, oigan ¡esperen!— les grite pero ellas ya casi habían salido de mi vista.

Me quede allí, con la noche calendo sobre mí como un verdadero concreto, esto no lo iba a arruinar, no señor.

― ¡vendemos besos!— gritaron cuando la entraron al bar, yo venía bajándome del volvo, las había seguido— ¡vamos gente, vendemos sus besos!

Entramos en el bar y música muy española invadió en mis oídos, no sé como nadie me había reclamado porque las seguí pero me importaba muy poco, cuando ya habíamos estado dentro, toda la gente las miro y las acompañaron en su locura, tal parece que al ser una tradición y ese un bar español la mayoría conocía sus tradiciones.

― ¡quiero un beso!— grito un hombre, se acerco a Bella depositando una moneda en una alcancía que llevaba y le beso sus labios. Todas las chicas se volvieron locas, Bella solo reía y se avergonzaba de lo que pasaba.

― ¡yo también!

― ¡Yo igual!— gritaban los hombres, de pronto un chico que parecía un oso se acerco a ellas, hizo el mismo ritual y la beso— ¡WoW! Es su despedida de solteras chicos y ¡sabe como una diosa!— grito después de probar los labios de Bella, todos los hombres que estaban en el bar comenzaron a reír y a acercarse para robar los besos de ellas. Entre todo el tumulto y la alegría que había en el lugar pedí lo más fuerte que tuvieran y me lo tome al seco

― ¡demonios!— bufe.

La música seguía siendo estridente, veía a Bella reír y disfrutar de estar con sus amigas en su "salida", Bella dio la vuelta al bar riendo y bailando a medida de que los hombres y chicos la besaban, era una tradición un tanto absurda pero bueno… ¿Quién era yo para impedirla?, me pasee por detrás de unos pilares que estaban oscurecidos, Bella venia acercándose hacia ese lado, cuando estuvo casi encima Salí de detrás, el lugar era poco iluminado. Me miro con una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

― Esto es todo lo que tengo— le dije mostrándole unas cuantas monedas de cambio, las arroje eche en la alcancía y la mire, ella levanto sus ojos y me sonrió, antes de que dijera algo mas la bese.

Me acerque a ella y bese esos carnosos y tiernos labios, la bese simple y a la vez tiernamente, intente traspasar todos mis sentimientos en ellos, me separe de su boca y una sensación de frenesí recorrió mis venas, me pegue nuevamente a ella y la bese con la desatada pasión que se dio en mi cuerpo. Mi lengua delineo su boca y me adentre en ella, sentí que soltó la alcancía y que las monedas se estrellaron en el suelo, sus manos se fueron a mi cuello y me sujetaron. Avance un poco más hacia atrás y la pegue contra una pared para no dejarla escapar. Nos separamos en busca de aire pero al momento siguiente nos volvimos a besar, lo hicimos por minutos que parecieron eternos, mis manos sujetaron su cintura y mis dedos se fundieron con la piel que estaba cubierta por tela, no me importaba que me vieran, no importaba nada, yo la amaba y quería estar con ella, en este beso se lo dejaría demostrado.

Nos separamos y ambos nerviosos nos agachamos a recoger las monedas, mientras las tirábamos en pocillo nuevamente nos miramos pero ahora era de diferente manera, el rostro de Bella lucia atormentado y confundido, creo que mío estaba de igual manera pero por no saber que pensaba ella de aquí grandioso contacto.

― ¡vamos! ¡hay que vender más besos!— dijeron una cantidad de voces a mi espalda, las chicas doblaron las esquinas de los pilares y aparición para llevársela, Bella recogió las ultimas monedas y fue arrastrada lejos de mí, ni siquiera pude verla a los ojos antes de que se la llevaran.

Ahí me quede parado, en medio de la música estridente, la gente celebrando y yo estando aun más perplejo que antes. Me fui a la casa completamente derrotado, llegue y en la mesa había un papel que decía _"salimos a comer, la cena esta en el refrigerador, con amor… papa y mama", _sonreí por ellos, al menos que alguien fuera feliz en esta casa. Me quede a oscuras, me senté en uno de los sillones del estar y observe el piano, pasaron no sé cuantas horas, ahí solo con mis pensamientos, estaba tan inmerso que no sentí cuando alguien entro en la estancia hasta que se prendieron las luces.

― Edward— susurro la voz de Bella haciéndome brincar del sillón— ¿Qué haces aquí?— me pregunto

― Estaba esperándote— le dije.

― Edward yo…— intento replicar. Me acerque a ella fugazmente y la sujete de los brazos

― Shhh, quiero ser yo el que hable, te debo una explicación—le dije con verdad, ahora sí que nadie podría interrumpirlo

― Edward— susurro nerviosa

― Bella yo te amo— le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, su respiración se entrecorto y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás— te amo como jamás pensé en amar a alguien

― ¡pero somos hermanos!— me grito

― ¡no somos nada Bella! ¡ni siquiera el apellido nos une!— le grite mas enfadado

― Esto no puede ser— susurro llevándose una mano al pecho conteniendo su frenética respiración.

― Pero así es, Bella… ¡no te cases! ¡no lo hagas!— le rogué— se que no serás feliz con Mike…

― No puedo…— tartamudeo— no puedo hacerle esto a Mike, Edward es muy tarde, yo mañana me caso y…

― ¡no lo hagas!— la tome de la cara y la bese, lo hice desesperadamente, como si eso fuera a cambiar algo, ella gimió sobre mis labios desarmándome completamente, bese su boca con pasión y con adoración, una que sabría le tendría hasta el final de mis días

― No me hagas esto— gimió nuevamente contra mi boca— no puedo hacerlo— rompió en lagrimas

― ¡no te cases! ¡no lo hagas mi amor!— le pedí, le rogué pero al parecer ella ya había tomado la decisión

― No puedo, lo siento— se separo bruscamente de mi y corrió hacia el segundo piso.

Le había dicho que la amaba y ella me había rechazado, ahora ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo?, sin duda mi plan B tendría que resultar. Bella ya había sellado nuestros destinos el estar separados era lo único que podía vislumbrar en nuestros futuros de ahora en adelante…

_Y como dolía esa triste realidad._

_

* * *

_

_¡Wow! Se que no eran el final que esperaban pero les aseguro que todo cambiara, en el próximo capitulo les prometo no dejarlas en _

_la mejor parte, el próximo cap sabran que pasara con Edward y Bella, no dejare lo mejor para el ultimo cap._

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**


	11. Nuestro Amor

_Hola queridas mías de mi alma y de mi corazón, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia, la próxima semana les dejare el epilogo y eso sería todo (cambie el nombre del capítulo por si se habían extrañado hahahha), espero les haya gustado, quiero dar las gracias a todas ustedes por apoyar esta historia, sentí bastante apoyo a pesar de que esta historia no tiene Lemmon y como ustedes saben yo tengo cierta desviación a incluirlos en mis historias pero con esta no fue necesario para que fuera un éxito más…_

_Gracias por todo, ustedes son las mejores, disfruten el final de este gran amor…_

_Con Amor..._

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

― Bella— susurre al silencio— no te vayas— pedí entre gemidos de dolor.

Mis manos se extendieron para afirmar el aire que se colaba por mis dedos, ella ya no estaba y no iba a volver a mí, Bella no quería mi amor y yo sabía que no podría vivir con eso. Sentía el techo de la casa caer sobre mí, mi corazón hecho pedazos se juntaba en mis pies, un gemido de dolor profundo salió de mi pecho seguido de unas lagrimas que se perdieron en la oscuridad, Bella no me amaba, repetía incansables veces en mi mente tratando de convencerme pero no podía… no podía. Sin pensarlo intente caminar, lleve mis pasos fuera de la casa, lejos de su rechazo me subí al volvo y conduje a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad que ahora me parecía un cementerio, era la tumba de este amor que me consumía el pecho. Saque mi celular y llame a la única persona que tenía cerca.

― Emmett— susurre

― ¿Edward?, Edward hermano ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto preocupado al escuchar mi tono de voz.

― Necesito ayuda… verte— le dije sin ni siquiera poder conjugar una frase.

― Bien estoy en mi hotel, está en la quinta avenida—

― Llegare en unos minutos— corte el teléfono y lo deje caer por el asiento, necesitaba algún apoyo en este momento, no soportaría pasar por este dolor solo. Bella había destruido mi corazón solo con unas pocas palabras, agradecí que no dijera algo más si no habría terminado con mi vida en aquel momento. Cuando llegue al hotel pregunte por Emmett y me dejaron pasar de inmediato, subí en el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, antes de golpear la figura de mi amigo salió a recibirme.

― Ella no me ama— susurre destruido

― Dios, Edward ¡le dijiste!— exclamo dejándome pasar, entre y me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Emmett cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el mini bar, saco dos cervezas y me extendió una.

― Se lo dije pero ella siempre tan hermosa pensó primero en los demás antes que en cualquier otra cosa, me dijo que no podía hacerle eso a Mike y que no debía continuar con eso.

― Dios mío pero…— intento justificarla— no tengo palabras para justificarla Edward, creo que lo que dijo hablo por sí sola, solo espero que no se arrepienta de su decisión.

― Yo también pero ¿sabes?— comente con dolor— ella se veía tan feliz haciendo los preparativos de la boda que creo que no sufrirá por mucho tiempo.

― ¿y tú que harás?

― Me voy— le dije sin pesar— me iré lejos donde pueda olvidar este amor, hace unos meses me habían ofrecido un post grado en neurología infantil en Italia, creo que retomare esa posibilidad, alejarme de aquí me hará bien.

― Que terrible que esto haya llegado hasta aquí, yo pensé que la chica sentía cosas por ti, en Seattle se notaba tan confundida cuando te miraba

― Pero ya ves que no era así, creo que _nuestro amor_ estuvo destinado siempre a no concretarse.

― Que lastima amigo— me dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros y pegando su cabeza a la mía, el simple gesto me hizo sentir querido y acompañado, creo que así no era tan difícil soportar el rechazo de la mujer que amo y que estoy seguro amare por mucho tiempo más.

Me quede hasta la madrugada con Emmett, no quería volver a casa, el solo hecho de entrar en ella me causaba dolor, cuando el reloj marcaba exactamente las ocho de la mañana el celular comenzó a sonar, mire a mi alrededor y estaba acostado en una de las habitaciones de la suite de Emmett, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado lo último que recordaba es haberme tomado todas las cervezas de su mini bar, me levante con el cuerpo pesado y con un ligero dolor en mi cabeza, la pantalla de mi celular decía _"Mamá"_

― Mama ¿Qué sucede?— conteste con la voz pastosa

― Hijo ¿Dónde estás?, entre en tu cuarto y la cama estaba sin hacer, ¿no dormiste en casa?

― No mama, estoy con un amigo en su hotel.

― Anoche le dijiste a Bella que te enamoraste de ella ¿verdad?— me quede en silencio y perdí mis ojos en las ventanas, la luz del sol brillaba por entremedio de los visillos.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― Porque Bella se fue en la mañana temprano y ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros, solo dejo una nota diciendo "nos vemos en la Iglesia"— esa sola frase me hizo estremecer, ahí estaba la confirmación más grande de que ella se casaría, que no había cabida para mí en su vida.

― Si, lo hice pero no salió como esperaba— suspire con dolor— bueno mama no te quito más tiempo, la ceremonia es al medio día y tienes mucho que hacer

― Tu también me importas, recuerda que soy tan madre de Bella como tuya

― Lo sé mama y te amo por eso pero hoy es ella quien te necesita más, no te preocupes, mas tarde iré a la casa.

― Bien, tal vez no nos encontremos pero intentare venirme temprano de la fiesta a acompañarte

― Gracias mama, nos vemos

― Adiós hijo y…

― Adiós mama— le corte, no quería sentir aun más la pena que sentían todos por mí.

Me levante arrastrando mis pies, fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y me lo tome rápidamente, tenía una cruda horrible pero por lo menos había olvidado lo que paso anoche, el alcohol había mitigado un poco el dolor que sentía. Emmett estaba profundamente dormido, mi buen amigo se había quedado hasta el último acompañándome, le debería siempre esto. A parte de Emmett había una persona más que se merecía saber que había pasado, por un extraño motivo dolía aun mas contárselo a Alice que a cualquier otra persona.

― ¿Qué paso?— pregunto histérica al contestar su teléfono— ¡Edward! habla— me grito cuando me quede callado

― Ella… ella no me ama Alice— le dije con el dolor que arrastraba cada palabra.

― Dios Edward… dios mío, pero… pero— se puso nerviosa su voz se quebró y estaba seguro que muy pronto lloraría por mi triste desgracia.

― No hay nada más que agregar Alice

― Pero ¿le dijiste como se debía?

― Si— susurre

― ¿y ella que dijo? ¿escuchaste su respuesta?

― Por supuesto, pensó que Mike no se merecía eso y que no podía, que ella no sentía lo mismo

― ¡maldita sea!— grito exasperada— no puedo creerlo pero si todo iba tan bien— hablo rápidamente su voz casi parecía un hilo.

― Cálmate y escúchame, lo más probable es que vuelva a Seattle mañana antes de partir

― ¿partir?— pregunto elevando su voz— ¿partir donde?

― Me voy Alice, no puedo estar aquí y verla como otro hombre la hace feliz

― ¡demonios! ¡maldita sea! Ella es una…—

― ¡no!— la detuve— creo que yo cometí el error al haberme enamorado de ella, tenía que ser sagrada jamás debí poner mis esperanzas en ese amor, ella es mi hermana…

― ¡ELLA NO ES NADA!— grito Alice entre gemidos de dolor— como me duele escucharte sufrir Edward— escuche del fondo la voz de Jasper—

― _¿Por qué estas llorando?_— le pregunto— _¿Qué pasa?_

― Edward le conto a Bella y ella lo rechazo, se casara igual

― _Demonios—_ susurro y el teléfono cambio de manos— hermano soy Jasper

― Hola— susurre

― Demonios Edward, lo siento mucho, pensé que todo iría bien

― Igual que yo pero ya ves que no todos los cuentos de hadas no terminan bien— sonreí pero la alegría no salió de mi boca, mis ojos aun estaban tristes

― ¿Qué harás ahora?— pregunto mientras aun escuchaba a Alice gimotear a su lado, mi amiga era la mejor del mundo, ella tomaba siempre sus problemas como los de ella, nos amábamos tanto que nuestra amistad era demasiado cercana

― No lo sé, estaba pensando salir de país, irme a Italia a estudiar pero aun no lo sé, creo que esperare una semana y ahí pensare en mi futuro

― ¿Italia?— susurro— creo que no somos nadie para detenerte hermano pero sabes que siempre estaremos apoyándote, siempre— me dijo

― Gracias amigo, sin ustedes esto sería mi ruina.

― No te preocupes, ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

― Mañana a primera hora, hoy me despediré de mis padres y eso será todo.

― Entonces aquí te esperamos, sabes que nuestra casa siempre será la tuya, ven a pasar unos días con nosotros

― Gracias, cuando llegue los llamo

― Bien, te esperamos

― Nos vemos, los amo.

― Y nosotros a ti amigo, nos vemos.

― Adiós

― Adiós.

Corte la llamada sintiendo el enorme nudo en la garganta, Alice sabia cuanto había deseado que todo esto funcionara, yo la amaba, lo hacía más de lo que nadie podría imaginar, sabía que Mike no la amaría tanto como yo lo podía ver en sus ojos. Los segundos, los minutos, las horas pasaron lentas, me senté a mirar las partículas de polvo que volaban por la habitación, a eso de las diez Emmett se levanto y se metió en la ducha alrededor de una hora después salió vestido con un elegante traje, ya estaba por salir a la boda. Me dio una mirada de pena y se sentó a mi lado.

― ¿estás seguro que no quieres hacer nada mas por esto?— me pregunto y dude un momento pero al final negué, no quería más dolor

― Ya hice lo que pude y no creo que haya algo más que podría hacer, ella ya tomo su decisión ahora tendré que tomar yo las mías.

― Bien— suspiro— me voy entonces, quedas en tu casa siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras, si quieres comer o emborracharte cárgalo todo a mi cuenta, yo invito— sonrió

― Gracias Emmett, salúdame a Rose

― Claro, nos vemos

― Adiós— le respondí, salió y cerro suavemente la puerta

La soledad y la inmensidad de la habitación me desolaron nuevamente el corazón, no sentía nada más que mis débiles latigudos y mi respiración, no había nadie más allí, mi tristeza y dolor eran mis únicas compañeras, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que mi celular sonó por segunda vez en el día, el visor nuevamente decía mama. Apreté para contestar

― Hola mama— salude con la misma voz que en la mañana

― Hijo— se lamento— no sé qué decir

― No digas nada, ¿la boda sigue en pie verdad?— pregunte para rematar aun mas mi corazón

― Si, esta, Bella se está vistiendo en la otra habitación en un rato salimos para la iglesia.

― Creo que este amor no era para nosotros. Fui un estúpido al pensar que podría resultar— reí con amargura

― No seas tan duro contigo hijo, créeme que si de mí dependiera yo los juntaría, yo sé cuanto la amas, ¿quieres que trate de hablar con ella?

― No gracias, no intervengas ya todo está dicho— la conversación ya comenzaba a molestarme no quería que ella abriera mas la herida— será mejor que me cortes

― Para ser alguien que se aferro tanto a un sentimiento estas soltándolo tan rápido— me dijo cambiando el tono de voz— bueno— suspiro— nos vemos más tarde, te amo

― Y yo a ti— le dije y colgué.

Apreté el celular con todas mis fuerzas e intente mitigar las ganas de que tenia de apretarlo con todas mis fuerzas, lo apague ya que no quería que nadie más molestara. Mire el reloj con pesar y solo faltaba treinta minutos para que ella saliera de mi alcance, la había sentido tan cerca, tan mía pero la vida me castigó por pensar así de una persona que solo me tenía un cariño fraterno, ella no me amaba a lo único que podía aspirar era a ser siempre su hermano y el tío de sus hijos, esa verdad dolió aun más que cualquier otra. Los minutos parecieron correr desde las once con treinta en adelante, estaba en el balcón de la habitación contemplando las calles de Forks, ¿de verdad ella no me amaba ni un poco? Era una de las preguntas más estúpidas que podía hacerme pero ahí estaba, mis labios recordaron la sensación de probar los de ella, de sentirla cerca mío fue los más increíble que podría haberme pasado sin contar cuando la estreche en mis brazos contra mi o cuando le dije esos votos que soñé decirle el día de nuestro matrimonio.

_"mi amor te espero tantos años, pero lo supe cuando te vi, mi amor te soñó en tantos sueños y al fin estas aquí. Después de este largo camino que hemos recorrido puedo decir que amo cada parte de ti, amo tu sonrisa, amo tu rostro, tus manos y esos tiernos sonrojos, cada partícula de tu cuerpo me llama a decir que te amo, cada instante en la vida lo dedicare a amarte y a respetarte, te consagraste como el ángel que me robo el corazón y jamás quiero que me lo devuelvas, juro que dedicare mi vida para devolverte el hermoso sentimiento que produces en mi, te amo con locura y devoción, ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?"_

Las palabras brotaron solas en mi mente, ¿Cuánto no había soñado con decirle aquello? ¿Cuánto?, _mucho_ respondí en mi mente, eran las palabras exactas que describían todo lo que sentía por ella, la amaba demasiado con locura y devoción, daría lo que fuera porque ella fuera feliz pero mi corazón no sentía tranquilidad al verla casarse con Mike ¿ella realmente sería feliz con él?, tenía el extraño presentimiento que no, no sería feliz con él. Mi mente y mi corazón se aceleraron apreté mis puños contra el fierro del barandal, ella no sería feliz con Mike el no la entendía, no la amaba tanto como para hacerla feliz, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Podía sentirlo. Mis ojos se ensancharon al ver un auto de color negro, parecido al de mi padre con enormes listones de color blanco y flores en su capo, ¿el auto de una novia? Pensé de inmediato, ¿era una señal tal vez?, no lo sabía pero sentía la necesidad de verla aunque fuera solo una vez más, _por última vez _dijo mi mente, si lo haría tenía que verla.

Tome mis chaqueta y mis cosas y Salí de la habitación, corrí como jamás lo hice hacia el exterior por lo que recordaba la iglesia estaba al otro lado de donde yo estaba quedaba lejos pero si me apuraba podría lograrlo. Abrí el volvo con fuerza bruta y me subí en el, arranque el motor con fiereza y conduje como un loco por las calles, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba la maldita iglesia? No lo sabía, aunque sabia la repuesta tenía que intentarlo por última vez, tenía que dejar salir ese _Te Amo_ que tenia atorado en mi pecho, Bella no se casaría sin escucharlo.

_12:00_

_12:03_

_12:09_

_12:18_

¡¿Dónde demonios estaba la maldita iglesia?, estaba completamente perdido, pregunte en varias ocasiones hasta que al fin pude dar con ella, el reloj marcaba las doce con veinte y estaba seguro que al menos la podría ver para sufrir una vez más el dolor de verla partir. Aparque lo más cerca que pude ya que las cuadras aledañas estaban llenas de autos, estaba en los aparcamientos de un parque, cruce velozmente saltándome todas las vallas de flores y arbustos hasta que la iglesia quedo frente a mis ojos pero fue aun peor lo que vi, la gente ya estaba afuera, el matrimonio ya había terminado.

― No llegue a tiempo— susurre con aun más dolor del que ya sentía— Bella…

Mire hacia las escalinatas y mis padres y los de Mike conversaban animadamente al igual que Emmett con Rosalie, la boda se había realizado y yo no había llegado a tiempo, Bella se había caso con Mike y partido hacia su recepción.

― Llegue demasiado tarde— dije aceptando la cruda realidad, mi pecho bajaba y subía por la corrida que había dado pero no había servido de nada me había decidido demasiado tarde— maldición— gemí.

Mi cuerpo pareció hecho de gelatina, mis piernas temblaron y por algún motivo me quise desmoronar ahí mismo, ya no tenía ganas de seguir aquí, lo único que quería era correr lejos de esta maldita ciudad, marcharme y jamás volver. Camine lentamente al volvo sin acercarme más a la iglesia, no quería ser visto, camine lentamente y me subí en el, iría al único lugar que sabia estaba vacío en este momento. Conduje con la mirada puesta en la carretera pero mi mente en otra parte, estaba con esa mujer que sin duda estaba celebrando su unión y siendo feliz con su marido. Aparque afuera de la casa y me baje, busque entre mi bolsillo las llaves que mama me había dado para poder entrar y salir.

La soledad fue lo primero que pude apreciar al entrar, el silencio y la oscuridad era lo que primaba en la casa en este momento, las cortinas aun estaban cerradas, el sol no penetraba en ningún cuarto al igual que en mi corazón, cerré la puerta y camine hacia el estar fue imposible no mirar el piano de mama, hace muchos años ese había sido un instrumento muy importante para mí, ahí compuse mi primera melodía que precisamente estaba dedicada a mi hermana, a mi pequeña Bella y ahora también ya que la había escuchado a ella tocarla para mí. Sentía un poco de molestia porque jamás pude tocarla para ella, de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos jamás nos sentamos en este piano sin necesidad de más me acerque a él y me senté, mi vista se ensancho al ver una foto en un portarretratos, era la misma que teníamos en mi casa, en ella estábamos los cuatro papa, mama y Bella y yo abrazados. Sentí mis ojos arder porque tal vez eso jamás se repitiera, ella estaría a millones de kilómetros de distancia y sin poder alcanzarla nunca más. Intente sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, creo que a pesar de todo algún día me sentiría feliz si ella así lo estaba, espera que el mal nacido de Mike le diera todo lo que yo siempre soñé darle, amor.

Mis dedos descubrieron las teclas del piano y acariciaron la suave y fría superficie, lentamente la música de mi musa se vino a mi mente, recordaba esa nana mejor que mi nombre podría haberla tocado en cualquier circunstancia de mi vida, jamás la olvidaría.

― Para ti, mi amor— le dije al silencio, mis dedos comenzaron a viajar sobre las teclas del piano tocando esa melodía que hoy se grabaría con fuego en mi corazón— Bella— susurre mientras la tocaba.

Lo hice con mi corazón sobre la mesa, lo poco que me quedaba estaba allí en las notas de esa canción y las dejaría aquí así algún día ella se las llevaría grabadas en su piel. Mi piel se erizo y un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi piel, el corazón se me acelero presintiendo que algo había, algo más. Un leve sonido a mis espaldas me hizo detenerme y girarme con apuro, cuando vi quien se encontraba detrás todo mi cuerpo se congelo en un minuto.

― Bella— susurre atónito por verla allí, estaba parada en el medio de la habitación, tenía sus ojos rojos y aun traía puesto su vestido de novia— ¿Por qué estás aquí?— susurre en el mismo tono, ella me contemplaba con sus ojos pegados en los míos, podía adivinar que había corrido ya que su respiración era frenética y en las orillas de la enorme falda habían restos de tierra y de suciedad— Bella— dije nuevamente para hacerla reaccionar, me puse de pie y ella me siguió con sus ojos

― No pude— me dijo de repente, mis orbes se ensancharon y me paralice nuevamente, mi corazón latía desbocado— no pude hacerlo Edward— susurro

― ¿Qué cosa?— pregunte rogando por saber ya la respuesta.

― No pude— volvió a decir, estaba conmocionada— _no me pude casar con Mike_

El mundo pareció detenerse en ese momento, la frase daba vueltas en mi cabeza intentándome hacer reaccionar pero no podía mover ni un musculo, estaba completamente helado.

― ¿Por qué?— pregunte queriendo saber los motivos reales— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?— un tenso silencio se extendió en la habitación, ninguno de los dos decía nada mas solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones. La de Bella aun seguía rápida mientras la mía disminuía con cada segundo que se demoraba su respuesta

― Porque no amo a Mike, jamás lo hice solo me vi eclipsada por un noviazgo de años y promesas de un amor que no era tanto como yo pensaba— soltó de repente, su rostro aun se veía atormentado y sus ojos estaban cada vez mas rojos e hinchados.

― Bella…— susurre queriendo hablar mas

― Déjame hablar—me pidió, yo me quede en silencio atento a lo que ella me diría, mi cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que ella entreabría la boca para hablar— antes de que nos volviéramos a ver hace un mes pensé que mi vida estaba casi completa, tenía a mi madre, a mi novio, a mis amigos y mi profesión, solo faltaban en mi vida ese padre que recordaba con amor y mi hermano que era mi protector pero el día que nos encontramos, el día que tú fuiste por mi creo que ese fue el día que mi vida cambio— sus ojos derramaron dos lagrimas solitarias, una por cada mejilla, intente acercarme pero ella retrocedió los paso que yo di para alcanzarla— cuando vi tus ojos tan verdes como las hojas de los arboles en primavera aluciné, eras tú, mi hermano el que había estado lejos de mi tanto tiempo me sentía feliz de solo habernos encontrado nuevamente. La felicidad fue más completa cuando estuvimos juntos los cuatro pero mientras todo eso pasaba mi corazón fue confundiendo cada vez más mis sentimientos, he pasado por el conflicto interno más fuerte de mi vida, jamás me había sentido así por nadie. Tu, mi hermano, el dueño de los ojos, de la sonrisa y del corazón más hermoso del mundo confundía a mi corazón, tu sola proximidad me hacia delirar, tus abrazos, tus besos, tus palabras me hacían soñar y volar más alto de lo que jamás nadie logro, por un momento pensé que estaba loca— rio con amargura— ¡loca de atar!, no podía gustarme mi hermano, no podía. Intente decirle mil veces a mi corazón solo era una confusión porque te extrañaba tanto que estaba mal interpretando mis sentimientos pero siempre terco creo que lo que sentía fue más fuerte y se escapo de control el día que nos besamos por primera vez.

Bella ¿ella sabia del beso?, dios… entonces si lo recordaba por eso había escapado de mi al otro día.

― ¿tu sabias… tu siempre lo supiste?— pregunte con torpeza

― Si, cuando me desperté pensé que había sido un sueño pero tus labios se sentían tan vividos en mi boca, la piel aun quemaba luego de algunas horas, cuando me di cuenta me horrorice y escape de ti, ese día me vine a Forks con el pretexto de Mike pero la verdad era que estaba corriendo lejos de ti, no quería cometer una imprudencia y lanzarme en tus brazos— estaba completamente anonadado, no tenía idea de que todo esto pasaba— la semana que estuvimos separados fue la peor, sentía ansias, te extrañaba, no estaba bien, hice mil cosas para ocupar mi mente y mi corazón pero me era imposible olvidarme de aquel beso, se había calado aun más duro en mi corazón y este no quería sacarlo de ahí. Cuando te vi en la fiesta pensé que iba a morir, tú estabas ahí en la fiesta mi cuerpo y mi corazón traicioneros me jugaron una mala pasada y desee con todas mis fuerzas correr hacia y lanzarme en tus brazos, fue por ese sentimiento que me di cuenta que te amaba, que lo hacía como una loca y que jamás podría remediarlo pero al mismo tiempo me horrorice, sentí el miedo más grande que podría sentir, yo no podía amarte— negó frenéticamente— yo era novia de Mike, el era bueno conmigo y no se merecía esto, aun así el sentimiento fue más fuerte hasta que termine por aceptarlo, te amaba más que a nada en este mundo y no había nada que borrara ese amor de este corazón— se apunto a su pecho— cuando nos quedamos solos en el lago, no sabes lo que me costó controlarme— rio nuevamente— comencé a hablar como una estúpida, rápidamente solo para aplacar las ganas que tenia de besarte y de mandar todo al demonio. En el momento que me dijiste los votos creo que podría haber muerto ahí mismo, esas palabras me dieron la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez tu me amabas y de que podríamos irnos lejos donde nadie nos conociera a vivir un amor del que no estaba segura que sintieras.

No podía dejar de escucharla, ella estaba casi describiendo lo mismo que me pasaba a mí, yo la amaba y lo único que quería era que ella me correspondiera.

― Al momento de la despedida, cuando estábamos en el bar y nos besamos, supe que jamás podría dejar de amarte, que siempre estarías conmigo pero sentía que mi corazón se comprimía porque no podía escapar del compromiso, Mike necesitaba más que nunca de mí, me pedía por favor que no lo dejara y que fuéramos felices pero sabía que la felicidad solo seria de mentira ya que la verdadera estaría contigo y a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Anoche cuando llegue y me dijiste que me amabas casi enloquecí ¡tenía que estar mal! ¡tú no podía amarme!, casi me desmaye cuando me pediste que no me casara, fueron las palabras más hermosas y duras del mundo, ¿Cómo pensaría solo en mi sin importarme Mike? El jamás había sido malo conmigo y no tenía ninguna excusa para terminar con él, el dolor de mi pecho fue completamente agudo quise morir, quería morir para no ser testigo de mi encarcelamiento cuando dijera Si y ya no pudiera escapar. Cuando comenzó la marcha nupcial tu rostro y tus palabras fue lo único que me acompañaron, sentía tus palabras en mis oídos, parecía que tú eras el que iba a mi lado y me decías que me amabas y que no me casara, llegue al altar y por un momento tu rostro apareció sobre el de Mike, sonreí al pensar que eras tú el que me esperaba pero solo unos segundos después mi sonrisa se borro al igual que tu imagen fue ahí cuando supe que no podría hacerlo, no me importaba ser egoísta y que la vida me castigara por hacerle daño a alguien, creo que por primera vez en mi vida pensé solo en mi y en nadie más. Con lagrimas le pedí perdón a Mike y Salí de la iglesia, corrí como jamás lo había hecho y aquí estoy, me di cuenta demasiado tarde que te amaba y que no podía vivir sin ti, le hice daño a mucha gente por no decidirme antes, se que jamás me podrás perdonar, solo aspiro a un poco de amor para poder vivir, nada más que eso si te molesta…

― No me importa— le dije haciéndola derramar un mar de lagrimas que se contenían en sus ojos— no me interesa nada, no me importa si fuiste egoísta porque más egoísta es no ver que nos amamos y que somos el uno para el otro— acorte la distancia, sus ojos brillaron como dos cristales incandescentes, uno de mis dedos paso por su mejilla y su piel se estremeció por el contacto— no sabes cuánto te amo— le susurre— no sabes lo que espere por escuchar todo eso

― ¿de verdad tanto me amas? – pregunto cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de mi pequeña caricia

― Si no me crees tendrás que hacerlo, porque planeo pasar toda la vida convenciéndote de eso, empezando por ahora.

Tome sus mejillas y la bese con todo el amor que tenia contenido desde este tiempo, sus brazos se fueron a mi cuello y mis manos a su cintura estrechándola contra mí, nos besamos con pasión y con ansia por muchos minutos. La abrace con fuerza, quería disfrutar cada momento de ella.

― ¡TE AMO!— grite levantándola del suelo y haciéndola girar, sus risas llenaron el lugar devolviéndome la vida que había perdido cuando ella me rechazo— ¿Por qué nunca me declare antes? ¡fui un estúpido!— grite exasperado

― Lo hiciste justo en el momento que tenias, el valor que me dieron tus palabras fueron los que me impulsaron para correr hacia ti… perdóname ¿sí?— me pidió pegándose a mi pecho, la estreche con aun más fuerza.

― ¿Por qué?— le pregunte con la felicidad casi desbordando de mi pecho

― Porque no supe decir que te amaba cuando tu lo hiciste

― Eso ya no importa, mi amor. Puedes retribuirlo diciéndomelo cada vez que puedas, comenzando por ahora— levanto su rostro y sus ojos brillaron

― Te amo Edward Cullen

― Y yo a ti Isabela Swan, prometo que jamás te arrepentirás de haberme elegido, hare que tus días sean maravillosos, prometo que _nuestro amor_ será para siempre.

― Lo sé… _nuestro amor—_ susurro apretándose más contra mi cuerpo.

Nos besamos por mucho tiempo prolongando el maravilloso momento que estábamos viviendo, sin duda este era el mejor final, uno que siempre espere y que la vida nos regalo, de aquí en adelante todo seria felicidad y estaba seguro que mi vida con Bella seria de lo mejor, nuestro amor había vencido todas las barreras

_Y ahora por fin podríamos vivirlo para toda la eternidad, ese lazo de amor que forjamos será eterno._

**

* * *

**

**_NOS LEEMOS EN EL EPILOGO..._**

_las amooo! :D_


	12. Epilogo

_Nenas, que emoción siento, gracias por los comentarios del último capítulo, les quiero dar las gracias por el apoyo que he recibido en este momento, _

_lamentablemente he estado con muchas cosas el día de hoy y no he podido subir antes, de hecho el epilogo lo acabo de escribir así que tienen el material fresco de mi cabeza._

_ Las amor con locura y nuevamente gracias por el apoyo. En los próximos días subiré las informaciones sobre mis nuevas historias y las fechas de publicación. _

_Con Amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

― Queridos hermanos— saludo el celebrante— estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta hermosa pareja—

Suspire… mire a mi alrededor y no podía creer en donde estábamos, había pasado mucho tiempo de la ultima boda a la que casi había ido, la de Bella, la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Gire mi cabeza y observe a la diosa que tenia de mi brazo, sus hermosos ojos brillaban ante las palabras del celebrante, subí mi mano y la junte con la de ella que descansaba en mi brazo, sus ojos buscaron los míos y pude ver perfectamente la emoción que ella sentía en este momento, un anhelado sueño se estaba cumpliendo. Mire a mi alrededor y todas las personas que estaban acompañándonos tenían una razón de peso por la cual estar ahí, los ojos de Alice me buscaron y me dieron una hermosa y cálida sonrisa, al igual que los de Bella brillaban con las palabras que están flotando en aire, a su lado estaba Jasper quien me dio otra cálida sonrisa. Por la fila de adelante estaban Emmett con su flamante novia, Rosalie Hale. Bella se había puesto eufórica al saber que Rose tenia novio, ella me había contado que en el pasado un mal hombre había jugado con sus sentimientos y ya era hora para que fuera feliz.

― ¿en qué piensas?— me pregunto Bella en un susurro mientras el párroco nos daba una mirada cómplice y seguía diciendo unas hermosas palabras

― En lo mucho que te amo— le respondí dándole un beso en la coronilla, nos ganamos varias miradas debido a la posición en la que estábamos pero no me importaba, besarla era un placer del que jamás me privaría.

― Entonces estas pensando en lo mismo que yo— me susurro con una dulce sonrisa— te amo más que a mi vida, Edward— su cabeza descansó en mi hombro en un toque tan intimo que solo nosotros nos percatamos, el agarre de su mano se hizo un poco mas fuerte fundiéndose la piel de su cuerpo con la mía.

― Espero— dijo el párroco sacándome de mis ensoñaciones— que esta pareja sea muy feliz— Bella y yo lo miramos asintiendo con solo nuestras miradas— creo que después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado puedo decir que este es uno de los amores más puros que podría haber visto, los conozco de toda la vida y puedo decir que jamás nunca había presenciado a una pareja amarse tanto como ustedes, es por eso que ahora procederemos con la parte más importante.

Todos sonreímos, el párroco nos indico que nos pusiéramos de pie para la santísima unión.

― Veamos…— dijo en un tono celebre, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar— Carlisle Cullen, aceptas a esta mujer, Esme, como tu legitima esposa, para honrarla, cuidarla y protegerla en la salud y en la enfermedad, por todos los días de tu vida.

― Si claro que acepto— dijo mi padre con sus ojos brillantes, la cara de mama no tenia precio, sus ojos derramaban tiernas lagrimas.

― Y tú Esme aceptas a Carlisle Cullen como tu legítimo esposo, para honrarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, por todos los días de tu vida.

― Si, acepto— respondió mama, mi padre en un gesto de amor acalló las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos con tiernos besos que hicieron suspirar a la mayoría de la concurrencia

― Bien, ahora necesito las alianzas— dijo dirigiéndose a mí, me solté del brazo de Bella, ambos éramos los testigos de esta renovación, las alianzas de papa y mama eran diferentes a las comunes ya que ellos estaban casados pero estaban haciendo una renovación de sus votos matrimoniales— aquí están— le dije al celebrante quien las bendijo y le entrego una a cada uno. Camine nuevamente hacia el lado de mi hermosa novia a esperar el momento, mi padre tomo la alianza de mi madre y la deslizo nuevamente por ese dedo que había estado tanto tiempo si ella.

― Yo renuevo mis votos Esme, prometo adorarte y amarte por el resto de mis días y también no dejarte escapar nunca más— la audiencia rio, era solamente gente de confianza y la mayoría sabía lo que había pasado en el pasado— espero que nuestra nueva vida este llena de felicidad— puso el anillo en su sitio y beso su dedo en señal de adoración.

― Yo renuevo mis votos Carlisle— comenzó mi madre con su voz temblorosa—prometo adorarte y amarte por el resto de mis días, ten por seguro que jamás me iré de tu lado mi amor, ahora será juntos hasta alcanzar la eternidad, te amo.

― Y yo a ti— le respondió de inmediato mi padre, mama deslizo el anillo y también beso el mismo en señal de la adoración y el amor que se tienen.

― Bien, por el poder que la iglesia me confiere renuevo sus votos y los vuelvo a declarar marido y mujer, puedes besar a tu mujer Carlisle.

Termino el párroco con una enorme sonrisa, papa pasó sus manos por el rostro de mi madre y la beso. El sol de la tarde comenzó a descender dándonos la imagen perfecta, las palmeras y el mar que nos acompañaban hacían la ceremonia más mágica de lo que ya era. La pareja besándose en un atardecer en Hawái que sería difícil de olvidar. Los aplausos salieron de repente y los ojos de mi amor explotaron en lágrimas de felicidad.

― ¡que vivan los novios!— grito Emmett desde su puesto aplaudiendo al aire, todos estábamos maravillados con la escena, papa y mama terminaron abrazados y contemplando a toda la audiencia que exclama la felicidad que todos sentíamos en el momento.

Las horas pasaron y la noche cayo de repente, estábamos en un hotel que estaba a los pies de playa y la fiesta de matrimonio de mis padres se celebraba ahí, teníamos un bungaló en medio de la arena, lleno de flores, velas, antorchas y un buffet exquisito.

― ¡vamos a Bailar!— grito Alice y arrastro a Jasper hacia la pista, aunque estaba embarazada parecía tener aun más energía, Alice iba a tener un bebe en solo unos cuantos meses

― Esta mujer no cambia— sentencio Emmett con una sonrisa— duende embarazado es peor que pulga en el oído— todos reímos.

En la fiesta estaban nuestros mejores amigos, familiares y amigos de mis padres, había por lo menos unas treinta o cuarenta personas festejando con nosotros en esa paradisiaca playa.

― Bien creo que es hora de bailar— dijo Rosalie contagiada por la energía de Alice, arrastro a Emmett y a mis padres hacia la concurrida pista. Todos estábamos tan contentos que nos era difícil controlar la alegría.

― Como cambian las cosas— dijo Bella de repente, tenía mis brazos por su cintura y mi cabeza en su hombro.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?— le pregunte levando un poco mi cabeza para observarla.

― Porque hace un año yo me estaba casando con Mike y abandonando mi sueño de ser feliz a tu lado.

― Suerte que recapacitaste a última hora— le dije sonriendo y levantando mis manos al cielo.

― Sabes que iba a recapacitar igual, te amaba tanto pero tenía miedo de mí, me aterraba que tú no me amases como yo lo hacía.

― Suerte que también te lo dije

― Si, si no la historia sería diferente— me dijo con una sonrisa mirando las locuras de Alice en la pista— Alice va a tener ese bebe aquí mismo si se sigue moviéndose así

― Yo le he dicho lo mismo pero ella no hace caso, ya tiene casi ocho meses si no se cuida le saldrá prematuro.

― Es increíble… ojala yo…— comenzó a decir pero se cayo

― ¿tú qué?

― Yo nada, no dije nada— me dijo con una sonrisa y una serie de besos.

― ¿siempre que me quieres despistar me besas?— le dije disfrutando del momento, Bella se giro y paso sus brazos por mi cuello atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo

― Si es así entonces te despistaría todo el día porque no puedo dejar de besarte ¡eres una perdición!

― ¿y tú?— bromee tomándola y sentándola en mi regazo— ¿te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?— pregunte dándole suaves besos en sus mejillas y labios

― No— respondió con una sonrisa— hoy no

― ¡mentirosa!— le grite apretándola más contra mi pecho— te amo— le susurre tan despacio sobre su piel pero que causo el efecto que esperaba

― Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto— me dijo cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de la pequeña intimidad que habíamos alcanzado.

Bella y yo en este año nos hicimos novios, se preguntaran como lo hicimos para estar juntos, mis padres se mudaron a Forks, papa acepto un puesto como medico en el hospital de allí y se mudo a penas pudo, ahora él y mama viven felices juntos y amándose día a día. después de lo que paso con Mike, Bella me pidió que esperamos unas semanas para dejarnos ver y la entendía asique respete su decisión, luego de ese tiempo la gente nos miraba como dos aliens por el hecho que siempre dijimos que éramos "hermanos" pero eso jamás nos importo, Bella era mía y nadie podría jamás decirme lo contrario. Después de dos meses de viajar de una ciudad a otra a vernos decidimos que lo mejor sería el irnos a vivir juntos a Seattle, Bella estaba triste por dejar la primaria pero a la vez contenta porque había conseguido un mejor trabajo en una escuela en la ciudad, iba ser la directora pedagógica del establecimiento, la noticia me hizo sentir aun más orgulloso de ella. Así habíamos pasado estos últimos meses, viviendo juntos y amándonos cada día más, por supuesto que Bella, Rosalie y Alice se habían hecho las mejores amigas y se frecuentaban cada vez que Rose venia a pasar sus fines de semana junto a Emmett. La vida podía ser muy extraña pero sin duda que nos guardaba siempre lo mejor para los tiempos de paz y eso era ahora nuestra vida un lugar lleno de paz y de un amor que crecía a cada segundo dentro de nosotros.

― Vamos a pasear— me dijo Bella, yo asentí. Avisamos a los demás que iríamos por un paseo ganándonos las molestias de Emmett y los demás pero intentamos obviarlas.

― Estas callado— me dijo Bella al caminar descalzos por la playa, había un camino que atravesaba toda la arena, estaba iluminado por antorchas que le daban un toque bastante romántico a la velada, justo lo que necesitaba— ¿sucede algo?— me pregunto la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

― Si y no— le respondí

― ¿Cómo es eso?—me pregunto con una sonrisa.

― Me pasa algo, bueno de hecho muchas cosas pero no sé si debo preguntar.

― ¿Qué es?— me dijo mientras caminábamos acompañados de una enorme luna llena

― En este año que hemos estado junto he ido descubriendo día con día que no quiero jamás separarme de ti.

― Ni yo tampoco

― Han sido tantas emociones y cosas geniales que nos han pasado que considero que estoy en el momento preciso de preguntar lo que quiero— llegamos a una parte en donde se hacia un enorme circulo de antorchas que nos rodeaban— Bella se que tal vez es muy pronto pero también sé que no hay porque demorarlo mas

― ¿Qué pasa? me estas asustando

― Bella yo…. Cásate conmigo— le dije sin más, su expresión se torno pálida y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par— a lo mejor me precipite pero yo…

― Si quiero— me dijo dejándome aun mas asombrado de lo que ella estaba

― ¿Qué?— pregunte dejando de respirar

― Que si quiero, si quiero casarme contigo— me dijo recomponiendo su expresión y dándome la más grande y hermosas de las sonrisas.

― ¿te quieres casar conmigo?— le volví a preguntar pensando no haber oído bien

― ¡SI EDWARD CULLEN ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO!— me grito haciéndome reaccionar, una sonrisa igual o mayor que la de ella apareció en mi rostro

― ¡SI!— grite lleno de felicidad, acorte los pasos que me separaban de ella y la bese levantándola del suelo— ¡te vas a casar conmigo!— grite besándola con pasión— ¡soy el más suertudo del mundo!— volví a gritar haciéndola girar

― ¡ya basta!— me gritaba entre risas— ¡no vamos a caer!— pero antes de que me detuviera caímos en la arena, su cuerpo quedo encima del mío

― Te hare muy feliz— le dije dándole besos en la comisura de sus labios

― Lo se

― Esto es tuyo entonces— le dije sentándome en la arena y revolviendo uno de mis bolsillos, sus ojos se volvieron a agrandar al ver lo que había sacado, la pequeña caja de terciopelo, la que completaría esta unión.

― Eso es…— susurro

― Es para ti mi amor, lo tengo conmigo desde hace meses— le dije con veracidad, le habría propuesto matrimonio hace mucho tiempo, ya la sentía mía y lo único que quería era oficializarlo. Ella abrió la caja y se encontró con el anillo de oro con diamantes que había comprado para ella

― Es… es hermoso— dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, una de sus manos se fue a su pecho.

― Es igual a ti, dame tu mano— le pedí mientras sacaba la caja de su mano y el anillo. Tome sus delicados dedos y deslice el anillo en el dedo anular— prometo amarte por siempre Señora Cullen— sonreímos

― Y yo a ti, mi amor.

― Creo que es el momento perfecto…— comenzó a decir algo dudosa— para…

― ¿para qué?— pregunte mientras la miraba con atención

― Bueno yo…

― ¿tu que Bella?— pregunte con duda

― Edward yo…— dijo mirándose el anillo

― ¿qué sucede Bella?— pregunte nuevamente, la tome de la cintura y la atraje contra mi

― Estoy embarazada— me dijo y mi mundo se congelo

― Estas… embarazada— repetí sin salir del asombro— ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!— le grite tomándola entre mis brazos y besándola aun mas— ¡dios! ¡tendremos un hijo Bella!

― ¡SI!— me dijo ella animada por mi reacción— estaba tan nerviosa, no sabía cómo decírtelo, pensé que no era el momento para un bebe

― ¿estás bromeando mi amor? ¡esto será genial! Nos casaremos y tendremos un bebe ¡AMO ESTA VIDA!— grite levantando mis brazos feliz, seria padre y lo mejor de todo es que Bella seria la madre de mi pequeño.

― No sabes la alegría que siento— me dijo mirándome— creo que de aquí en adelante seremos más felices aun

― Lo sé mi amor, creo que nuestro primer hijo nos llenara de alegrías

― ¿primero?— pregunto con una sonrisa— ¿Cuántos vamos a tener?

― ¡Diez!— le grite emocionado— ¡veinte si se puede!, todos los que la vida nos quiera mandar, siendo tú la madre tendría miles de hijos solo para criarlos junto a la mujer que amo, bella esto es maravilloso mi amor, te amo— le dije emocionado, no podía esperar a contarle a mis padres —Prometo cuidar este amor por el resto de nuestras vidas— le dije emocionado, las lagrimas de Bella no se hicieron esperar, nos abrazamos y nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo.

― Nuestro amor será eterno— susurro abrazándome y dejándonos inmersos en una burbuja de amor y adoración mutua. Pase mis manos por su vientre y lo acaricie con ternura, ahí se estaba engendrando nuestro hijo, el fruto de este gran amor

Era así como terminaba esta historia en donde logre conquista el amor de la mujer de mis sueños, la que ahora se convertiría en mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos y juntos disfrutaríamos de un amor que nos llevaría a ser felices por el restos de nuestros días.

_Nuestro amor… se convertirá en eterno y nos acompañara siempre._

**- F I N -**


End file.
